Story Of Young Love
by lastgrandduchess4ever
Summary: Its about Riff Raff and Magenta and how their relationship grew stronger over the years of living together. Warning: Rape, Abuse, Incest, and other goodies! Read and Review please! Its my first story on here.
1. The Beginings

I do not own the Rocky Horror Picture Show or any of the characters from it!!!! 

Riff Raff and Magenta had always been closer than most brothers and sisters were. During childhood, they had been united in the abuse they both had suffered at the hands of their drunken father. Their mother never tried to stick up for her two children, and in that sense, was never much of a mother. She just made sure that she was away when her husband would come home in one his drunken rages, forgetting the safety of her son and daughter.

Riff Raff was three years his sister's senior and had always felt a need to protect her. He had tried his best to make sure she was in bed by the time their father got home at night, and he was the one who had take most of the beatings. Even in his childhood, his flesh was scarred due to his father's whip, but he would do anything in his power to make sure his precious baby sister never had to suffer the same fate.

One night that he would remember always, he had fallen asleep early. Like their father, they were sent to work at young ages and were never able to enjoy the simplicities in life that other children took for granted. Coming from a poor family, Riff Raff could not hope for anything better than to work for a rich man the rest of his life. He never questioned the ranking of those he worked for, and he would work until the sun set each day. He would return home with Magenta, who had to clean the master's house, and try to tidy up before their father got home. He sat down at the table to rest a bit, but moments after he lied his head down, he was asleep.

Magenta knew well that if they were in the kitchen when their father got home, they would have to pay a price, but she couldn't just leave her sleeping brother there. She contemplated carrying him to their shared room, but she could never support his weight without waking him. He needed sleep. He got so little sleep, and while he pretended that the beatings he got didn't affect him, she knew better. She finished making dinner, and put a plate of food where her father sat. She sat down next to her brother and watched him sleep. Without him, she couldn't imagine what life would be like. They needed each other, more than they possibly imagine.


	2. Abuse

I do NOT own Rocky Horror Picture Show or any of the characters!!!! 

"Daddy's home!" Magenta turned to see her father poking his head in the room. She quickly got up in front of Riff Raff. "Here Daddy, I made your favorite tonight." He eyed the food and then looked back up at her. "You haven't been a very good little girl lately, have you?" She nervously bit her lip. "Yes I have Daddy. I've done all my chores and the master didn't scold me once today." Her father gave a little smile before marching into the room and slapping her across the cheek. She fell down with the force of the slap, but before she could say a single word, he grabbed her by her pretty hair and dragged her into the next room.

"Please Daddy!" He threw her against the wall and watched her struggle to get up. He picked her up by her neck and held her in place. She opened her mouth and tried to get some air in her lungs. Her legs began kicking, but nothing she did could release his tight grip on her. She closed her eyes and prepared for the worst when she was suddenly dropped. She gasped for breath, and massaged her sore neck. Her father was on the floor, rubbing his now bleeding head. "Don't you dare touch her again!" Riff Raff was standing in front of him holding a shovel from the backyard.

Their father looked stunned to say the least. He slowly got up, still rubbing his head, and made direct eye contact with his son. "You hit me! My own flesh and blood!" Riff Raff raised the shovel to show that he was not backing down. "And I'll hit you again if you even think about hurting her." Magenta gave her a brother a small smile and then looked at her father who was now staring at her with the most curious gaze on his face. He broke out laughing which startled Magenta. Her father never laughed. "I see what's going on here...you two are...I get it." Riff Raff looked even madder as their father started implying a relationship deeper than brother and sister with his children. Without warning, Riff Raff went forward and slammed the shovel into his father's skull. Magenta screamed and covered her eyes. When all was quiet, she felt Riff Raff hovering over her. "It's ok Magenta. He's not going to hurt us anymore."


	3. Passing Years

I do NOT own Rocky Horror Picture Show or any of the characters in it! 

Magenta's POV

Several years after the murder of her father, Magenta still suffered from nightmares of his brutal death. She never loved him, but that was the turning point in her life. She had always imagined that life away from her father would be the life that she had always dreamed of, but she was wrong. Riff Raff had taken them to their master's house and without question, they were taken in and become permanent servants of the master's son, Frank-N-Furter. He was only a few years older than Riff Raff but he pretended to act much older, and usually gave out more orders than his father had. After their new master relocated all of them to another planet, things only got worse. Both of them were overworked to the point of exhaustion.

Their master always seemed to favor Magenta instead of her brother. Whenever their master got mad, which seemed to happen a lot, he always went looking to take his rage out on her brother. Riff never complained though, and always stayed on task. Magenta was soon given a new friend, a groupie, who had recently moved into the mansion. This new girl was named Columbia, and she was probably the most annoying girl a person would ever meet. She was a few inches taller than Magenta, and her short hair was the brightest shade of pink that Magenta had ever seen. She spoke in a high pitched voice that never seemed to stop. Frank had taken a liking to this young girl, and it was no secret that Frank had only taken this girl as his new sex toy. When he finished with her, she'd probably end up trapped in this house forever like Magenta was. The two girls were allowed to share a room together, and Magenta was thankful that Columbia was there to help with Frank.

Only a few weeks after Columbia had come to live with them, Frank grew bored with her and set off to find another sensation. He put Riff Raff and Magenta to work to help him build his own man to play with. Riff Raff had to do the dirty work, often with Columbia who volunteered to help him. Magenta's job was pretty simple. All she had to do was make the meals, and clean up if anything was spilled in the lab. She hated having to watch her brother work so hard, and she wasn't allowed to help him. If she tried to, Frank always assumed she wasn't working enough and he sent her to do some other mindless chore.


	4. Frienship

I do NOT own Rocky Horror Picture Show or any of the characters in it! 

Frank retired early that night leaving his three workers alone in the lab. "You may not sleep until all of this work is done! You too Columbia. You got yourself into this mess so you get to work yourself out." Columbia whined and threw a glass container she was holding on the floor. "No fair! I don't care about this thing you're building. I'm tired and I want to go to bed!" Frank turned to face her sharply. "If you so much as think about leaving this room until all is done, there will be severe consequences to pay. Magenta! Clean that up!" Magenta rushed over to the mess and cleaned quickly as Frank stormed out of the room. As soon as she was sure her master had left, she got up and hugged the now crying Columbia. "Why does he do this to us? He used to love me!" Magenta heard Riff laugh behind them, and she shot him a stern look. "I don't think Frank loves any of us. Here, let me help you." She went to stand next to her brother and started to help him with the many dangerous potions he was forced to play with.

"Magenta!" She looked up from her work and saw Frank, now dressed for bed, walking back into the lab. They had only been working for about 10 minutes since he had left, and he was already back. She felt her brother's hand give her an encouraging pat on her shoulder and she went to her master. Columbia quickly stood near Riff Raff to avoid being anywhere near Frank. "What are you still doing here? I could hear the three of you talking from my room! Get to bed now!" Magenta looked back at her brother. "I was going to help them. It will take them all night if I can't help." Frank laughed. "My dear, you have done your work now go to bed." She couldn't just leave them. Columbia had no idea what she was doing, and it was too much for her dear brother to do on his own. "Please master! Please I'll-" Frank pointed his finger to the door. "Now." Hanging her head, Magenta obediently left the room.

She stayed up hours waiting for the return of her brother or Columbia. She lied in bed with the covers wrapped up to her neck on that cold night, wondering how much longer they would be. She longed for her brother to wrap his long arms around her, and to whisper into her ear until she slept. She wanted to hear Columbia's annoying voice telling her stories about her day, but there was no there to help her sleep that night. She brought her legs up to her stomach to keep warm, and fell asleep in that fetal position.


	5. Loyalty

She woke up to the sound of someone entering her room. She stretched out her legs and raised her arms as she yawned. Though it was dark, the figure coming toward her was very tall and she quickly assumed it was her beloved brother. "Riff?" She tried to sit up when the figure pounced on her. A strong arm held her wrists together and another hand kept her from screaming. "Magenta, my darling┘how are you doing this lovely night?" Magenta tried to kick Frank off, but her she was no match for such a large man. "I'm going to take my hand off your mouth, but if you even think about screaming..." Magenta nodded. He moved his hand, and waited for her reaction. She took in a deep breath and tried her best to look at Frank's face, to guess what he was thinking but the room was just too dark. "What do you want? Please, you're hurting me." The weight of his body was crushing her small frame. "You'll see sweetheart." 

He pulled on her wrists, forcing her to follow him out of the room. "Please, master. You're really hurting me!" She could almost feel her wrists cracking from the force of his grip. He ignored her and continued to drag her along the castle until they reached the lab. Magenta assumed she had done something wrong, and this was her punishment. Frank pushed the doors open and Magenta heard something drop onto the floor, smashing. She had no doubt in her mind that Columbia had been frightened once again when Frank came storming in. Frank stood before Riff and Columbia, still holding tightly onto Magenta's wrists. Magenta tried her best to look as calm as ever even though she was standing before her two friends in her nightgown and sleeper's hair. She looked into her brother's worried eyes and did her best to assure him, even though she had no idea what was going on.

"Tonight, my friends, we are going to prove our loyalty and see if my servants will be able to handle punishments when they do wrong." He pushed Magenta to the ground in front of him, and watched happily as Riff Raff and Columbia ran to help her. "None of you have done my bidding. I wanted this work to be done by dawn which is only about an hour away and it looks as if you have done nothing! Magenta, stand up!" Magenta stood up in between her two friends. "Come here." Very slowly, she walked to his side. She felt her heart pounding in her chest. "This will be your punishment." Magenta had never seen Columbia look so solemn and it was almost scary. Frank grabbed some chains that were kept under the table and chained Columbia to the wall. She didn't speak a word the entire time which was unusual for the chatterbox. When Frank turned to Riff with the chains, Riff stepped back. "What are those for? Why do you want us tied to the wall?" Frank smiled. "Would you prefer something more┘fun for you and your sister?" Magenta looked brave for her brother as he accepted his chains and joined Columbia on the wall.

Frank stepped back over to Magenta who was preparing to bear her own chains, but Frank threw the chains back on the floor. Frank stepped behind her, and Magenta could only hold her breath when she felt his hands going up and down the sides of her body. She saw Riff begin tugging at his chains, ready to attack Frank and protect his baby sister. Frank saw Riff's sad attempts at getting free and smiled. "You don't like me touching your sister like this Riff? Why? Do you want to join me?" Magenta was surprised that Riff didn't tear the whole wall off with his next attempt at breaking free. The chains were just too strong, even for her big brother. "This will be the punishment. Riff Raff and Columbia dear, you must watch as your only friend sheds her own blood because you could not follow orders. I think this will be especially hard for you Riff. The chains are in place so you must watch. I think this will be most fun for me though!"


	6. Punishment

I do NOT own Rocky Horror Picture Show or any of the characters!!!!! 

Magenta looked at the terrified faces of her friends, and that in itself almost scared her as much as what was to come. Before she could think of a quick escape, he pushed her to the floor. He was on top of her in seconds and his curious hands rubbed up and down her slim body. "Get off me, you bastard!" He slapped her across the cheek, and her head swung to the side. She heard Columbia's scream, but her world was dazed. His rough touch hurt her delicate skin and his long nails was cutting deep into her flesh. She continued her useless struggle: kicking her legs, bucking her hips, she even tried biting him to get him off, but that seemed to only anger him more. "I'm going to have you tonight Magenta, and if I don't, the others will pay." Magenta quieted herself, and closed her eyes. She could not risk getting her brother hurt, and Frank would probably hurt him more because of her. She didn't want Columbia to get hurt either. That was her first true friend besides her brother, and she couldn't bear to watch Columbia scream in pain because of her. Either she accepted Frank or the others would suffer. She couldn't let that happen. It had to be her.

She released the air that she was holding in which was a sign to Frank that she would comply to his wishes. His dirty fingers began to press upon her body and slipped under her bra. She tried to pretend she was somewhere else, anywhere else but there with her brother watching her innocence get ripped away. Frank skillfully undid her bra, and tossed it in front of Columbia and Riff Raff who could only watch helplessly.  
Please don't do this Frank! Please!" Columbia tugged lightly at her chains, and tears were streaming down her face.

Magenta had never had anyone touch her in this way before. Her brother had always been there to protect her from the big, bad boys of the world. She never knew any other girls growing up so she had to experience puberty all on hew own with only Riff to confess her fears and worries to. Now, a man she hated was rubbing and licking her little breasts and touching her in ways that he could never have imagined. He twisted them, making her scream with pain. She heard Riff yelling in the back, but she couldn't make out the words. "Does that hurt my love?" Frank whispered in her ear. His tongue licked the inside of her ear and he laughed.

Frank threw off the black robe he was wearing, and she wasn't surprised to see that he was wearing nothing underneath. She had seen her brother naked a few times, but it was nothing like this. Her brother never threatened her. Frank took off the thin nightgown she had on, and slid her panties down her legs. She hated having those closest to her having to see her so exposed and vulnerable. She knew that Riff and Columbia were watching her intently, and she wished more than anything that she could cover herself up. Her breathing increased. She saw Frank looking down at her naked body, examining and judging every inch of it. He smiled gleefully and licked his lips which sent shivers down Magenta's spine. Frank then casually got up, taking both her panties and bra and going to his chained prisoners. He wrapped Magenta's bra around Columbia's neck and put her panties on her brother's head. "I hope you two are enjoying this." Columbia was brave enough to spit on Frank's face, and she tried kicking him but her chains would not allow her to get close enough to do that. Frank, disgusted and amused, wiped her spit off of his face and slapped her across the cheek. She screamed and a red mark was already forming where his hand once was. She began crying all over again. Frank looked directly into Riff's eyes, but her brother did not say a word.


	7. Innocense Taken

I do NOT own Rocky Horror Picture show or any of the characters in it!!! 

Frank almost ran back to Magenta who felt sore from Frank's touch. He pried her legs apart with his hands and smiled sweetly as he gazed at the flesh between her legs. "This will hurt you more than it will me sweet Magenta." He thrust himself into her fragile body and began his rhythmic motion. He held tight onto her breasts as he pushed, and she gasped for air to keep from fainting. She felt blood seeping from between her legs, and knew the nails on her breasts were going to cause permanent scarring. She couldn't help but scream as he pushed himself deeper and deeper into her body. Even though she had never done this before, she knew he was going in too far. Something warm suddenly rushed into her body and she knew it was over. Frank calmly took himself out of her, put his robe back on, and stood up to look at her. "What a mess you have made! You were pretty tight in there, but don't worry. I sure loosened it up. Well, you might want to clean that up and when you finish, here's the key to your friends! If that blood is still here when I wake up in the morning, you don't want to know what will happen." Frank turned and left the room without so much as a glance at the others.

"Magenta? Are you alright?" Columbia hung forward on her chains to try and get a better view of the bloody mess in front of her. Magenta turned to her side, and tried to find where her nightgown had gotten to. She only moved her hand a few inches before she gave up on the nightgown. Every inch of her body screamed in protest whenever she tried to move. "Magenta, please say something! You're scaring me!" Columbia's annoying and frantic voice was enough to keep Magenta conscious. It hurt her the most not to hear her brother's concerned voice. She forced herself to look up at him, and it pained her to see tears in his eyes.

She knew she could not sit there all night, and it took the rest of her strength to rise to her feet so help her friends. Each step she took was slow and painful, but she had to get to them. She didn't care anymore about who saw her naked, or about the blood that continued to drop from the most private region of her body. All she wanted to do was sleep. When she finally got to them, she unlocked Columbia's chains first. Columbia rubbed her sore wrists while Magenta freed her brother. Riff caught her just as she collapsed into his arms.


	8. Loving Brother

I do NOT own Rocky Horror Picture Show or any of the characters in it!! 

Riff Raff's POV

He had failed her. That was all he could think about. He failed his little sister just when she needed him. He couldn't protect her from their own master. In his own mind, he deserved nothing less than death for letting his sister get raped. He clung tight to her unconscious body and let his tears freely fall. Columbia was trying to help in her own little way too. She cautiously took Magenta's panties off Riff's head and started to collect the scattered clothing. "I'll clean this up..." She pointed at Magenta's blood spreading over the floor. As she bent down to clean, Riff hugged his sister tight. "I'm going to take her bed." Not wanting to speak anymore, he carried his little sister to her room.

Riff set her down on the bed that was next to Columbia's and wiped away what was left of his tears. He got a washcloth from the bathroom and began the process of cleaning her. He wiped down her face, her arms, and her stomach. When he got to her breasts, he paused for a moment. He knew it was wrong to even look at them, but he had never seen anything more perfect in his life. He bent down and kissed each nipple as softly as he could. "Please forgive me little sister..." He let his finger lightly touch one of the nipples when she began to shift. "Brother?" He moved his hand away as fast as he could, feeling guilty of his touches. "You need sleep Magenta. I'm sorry I woke you." She turned so her back faced him. "Keep me warm Riff. Please." He could never refuse her so he got into the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

This took him back to their childhood when Magenta used to climb into his bed the nights their parents fought. He always left a space for her, and this was a night different than the others. This night she really needed him. He rubbed her red hair and kissed her on the neck, and without meaning to, he kissed it again. "I love you so much sister."

He didn't know what was coming over him. He was filled with so many emotions at once. His body longed to become one with his younger sister, and his heart cried to prove its love for her, but the love was wrong. He wasn't allowed to love his sister or touch her body in ways that young lovers would do. Without thinking, he let one of her hands slip to touch her breasts again. Even though he was denied the access to touch her skin when it was clean and soft, he loved touching her all the same. He heard her surprised cry when he squeezed her. He wanted her badly, and he could barely contain himself. He kept assuring himself that if she denied him, he'd comply to her wishes. He didn't know how he would be able to go on though.


	9. Wrong From Right

I do NOT own Rocky Horror Picture Show or any of the characters in it!! 

"Please let me love you sister." She turned to face him and put her hand on his cheek. "Do whatever you wish to me older brother. I trust you and I love you." She put his hand back on her breast and gave a little smile. He kissed her on the mouth for the first time in life, and he loved the feel of her soft lips against his. He gave her a second kiss and dared to let his tongue explore her mouth. She accepted him without question, and let her tongue play with his. He moved his head down to his breasts which may had been small, but they belonged to her. They were covered in little cuts and bruises from her rape only a an hour before, and Riff did his best to be gentle with them. He planted them with the tiniest of kisses and caressed them against his cheek.

He stood up only for a moment to take off his work jacket and shirt. Then he carefully put his body back on top of hers. He smothered her body with kisses and he loved her fingers playing on his back. He wanted to touch every part of her body. He ran his hands along her curves, the small of her back, and he even dared to let his hand wander along her butt. He kissed her stomach and felt his sister holding onto his head.

When he moved down to his destination, he almost wanted to stop. The entire section was covered in dried blood, and he was more than certain that it still hurt to the touch. He let his fingers stroke her inner thighs and the sensitive skin between her legs. He kissed her once and looked back at her tired face. "If you are not ready, we can wait." She only smiled at him. "Please, you can rid him of me. I'm not scared." He took off his pants and slowly entered himself into his sister. He heard her gasp for air, and he stopped. He didn't want to hurt or frighten her, and this gasp of her was not pleasure. Her eyes were tightly closed and her fingers clung to the bed sheets. As much as he wanted to continue, he couldn't until he knew she was alright. "Sister?" Her eyes opened, and he was surprised when she opened up her legs wider for him. She put her hands on his shoulders, and smiled. "Please hurry." Feeling better, he placed his hands on her hips for support and began to push. He heard her breathing loudly and the hands she was holding him with became very sweaty. His pushing only lasted a few minutes before his release came which made him wonder how badly he had wanted this.

He carefully put his body back on top of Magenta's, and they lied there for a while. He was not ready to separate his body from hers, and in his perfect world, they would have slept like that forever. Both of their bodies were still sweating profusely and that kept them warm that cold winter's night. "I love you so much my beautiful little sister, and I'll never let anything hurt you again." He kissed her on the cheek, and closed his eyes to the sound of her heartbeat against his chest. He was planning on falling asleep that way until he felt something warm trickle past him. He looked down at himself and saw the sheets as well as himself were dripping in her blood. He removed himself as slowly as he could as to not cause anymore damage. He stood up, turned on a light, and was surprised to see Magenta a lot more pale that she usually was. Her breasts were covered in large cuts and bruises that he had not noticed before. There were long scratch marks on her stomach, and the most personal part of her body was almost unrecognizable.


	10. The Threat

I do NOT own Rocky Horror Picture Show or any of the characters in it!!! 

"Magenta?" He kneeled down next to her and touched her cheek. Her skin was cold to the touch. She turned to look at him, but the light she usually had in her green eyes was now gone. "My brother." He petted her hair and kissed her lightly. "Well, well, well..." Riff turned around and saw their master leaning in the doorway, smiling ear to ear. "You two put on quite a show tonight. I didn't think you had in you Riff Raff. I could never imagined you could do that, and to your own sister! I mean, I know she's gorgeous and has that body to die for, but wow!" Frank made his way in the room and his black eyes looked down at Magenta. Riff stood to meet his master. "What did you do her?" Frank laughed. "What did I do to her? I wasn't the one who did my own flesh and blood." He put his hand on her forehead and sighed. "Maybe I did push her a little too much...I hope she wasn't planning on having children. I'll get Columbia in here, but I will have Magenta again. She will be mine until my creature is built. She is a lot more fun than Columbia is, not to mention prettier. You should be proud to have a sister like that." Riff looked back up at his master, not believing what he was hearing. "And if you try to protect your dear little sister, you will be hurting her more than you know." Frank disappeared looking for the groupie without saying a single word to Magenta.

Riff felt his eyes start to water up all over again. "I'm so sorry sister. I love you more than you could ever imagine." She weakly hugged him and kissed him hard the lips. "I'll be alright Riff. I am just tired." Riff wiped his eyes just as Columbia opened the door. "I'll get him back. He will never hurt you again. He will never hurt any of us again!" He grabbed his pants and used them to cover himself from Columbia as he left the room. Columbia giggled when she saw him and hurried over to Magenta. "I wonder what you two were doing when I was cleaning! I just wish I could have joined in."


	11. Thankful

I do NOT own Rocky Horror Picture Show or any of the characters!!!! 

Magenta's POV

Magenta didn't know what was wrong with her, and felt it was her fault that Riff was so upset. "I wish I could have done more when...earlier I meant. But here, I'll run a hot bath for you and get you something warm to drink. That should help your fever go down." Columbia went to work, and helped Magenta into the bath. The water burned her skin, and when she cried out, Columbia held her. "It's alright. We just need to wash all this blood off of you." Magenta hated being dependent on Columbia. She hated the fact that she had been raped, and she hated not being able to escape. The one thing she was thankful for was that Columbia didn't say a single word more about Riff or what had happened between them.

Columbia washed Magenta until there were no signs left of her rape. Magenta did feel safe in the hands of her younger friend, and was no longer embarrassed that Columbia had seen her body. This experience brought the two girls closer, and Magenta knew that when she escaped the castle with Riff, she would bring Columbia with them. Columbia wrapped her in a warm robe and walked back with her to bed. Her new friend only left the room for a moment before returning with two steaming cups of cocoa. Columbia carefully handed Magenta one of the cups, and grabbed a hairbrush and sat behind Magenta. Magenta's hair must have been a sight to see. Her hair was naturally wild and frizzy, and she could only imagine what is must have looked like after her struggle. Columbia tugged at Magenta's curls as she struggled to get the brush through.

"I don't think we'll be sleeping any tonight," Columbia said to start conversation. Magenta wanted nothing more than to go to sleep and never wake up again, but she knew Columbia was right. Frank would be calling their names as soon as he was hungry for breakfast. Magenta took a sip of the the hot drink and set it down next to her friend's. "I'm just glad your alright. I was so worried about you. I knew Frank could get pretty mean, but..." Magenta turned around and hugged Columbia as tight as she could. She hated to admit it, but she really did love Columbia.


	12. Another Morning

**I still don't own the Rocky Horror Picture show or any of the characters in it.**

"Magenta! Get in here now! I am starving!" Frank's voice echoed through the castle walls. Columbia sighed and set the brush down. Magenta did want to die. She felt she had no reason to live. If she stayed here, she would have to put up with Frank every waking hour of every day for the rest of her life. She was exhausted, and every muscle in her body still ached. Columbia must had seen that in her face because Columbia jumped to her feet. She checked her reflection in the mirror and smiled back at Magenta. "I'll go distract him for as long as I can. I can promise you 20 minutes tops. Just finish your cocoa and I'd fix up my make up if I were you." Columbia smiled at her and hurried out of the room.

Magenta finished her cocoa with a gulp and checked herself in the mirror. The girl looking back at her in the reflection scared her. Her skin matched the color of the snow outside, and the black circles under her eyes made her look like a living zombie. The only thing that she was proud of her was hair which had been shampooed and brushed just the way she liked it. She quickly put on her favorite lipstick and added some mascara which only hid her eyes even more than the circles she did. Maybe if she made herself look ugly, Frank wouldn't look at her. It was worth a try. She carefully laid the robe on her bed, and put on her uniform. She had just finished tying the laces on her boots when she once again heard Frank's threatening voice. "Get in here now Magenta!" She looked at her reflection once more, and feeling satisfied with what she saw, she left the room unaware of what that day would bring.


	13. Breakfast Greetings

**I still still still dont own rocky horror picture show or any of the characters in it!!**

Riff Raff's POV

Riff was finding Columbia less and less annoying. She always seemed to be there when she was needed, and she did cheer Magenta up. Riff stayed the rest of the morning in the kitchen, trying to fix Frank's breakfast. That was his sister's job, but he wanted to let her sleep as long as she possibly could. While he cooked, he thought of ways to get back at Frank for he what he did to her, to them. In Riff's perfect world, Frank would get the same kind of treatment that his sister had gotten. Frank would have the thing he most cherished in the world taken away, and would be shown no mercy when he cried out from the pain. Riff knew that was a wish that would never come true, but Riff would make sure that Frank would get what he deserved. He just needed time to come up with the perfect plan. If everything did not go perfectly right, it could cost him his life.

The clank of his sister's boots made him turn. She had less make up on than she usually wore, but other than that, she seemed to be doing better. "Good morning sister. Frank's breakfast is ready for serving." He embraced her as she grabbed the tray of food. Her eyes avoided his, and she was shaking at his touch. What was wrong with her? Did she regret what happened between them? "Magenta? What's wrong?" No matter how hard he tried to get her attention, her eyes stayed glued to the tray of food. "I have to go. Frank is calling." She escaped from his arms and headed into the dining room. Riff could only follow her, his mind blazing with the questions that only she could answer.

In the dining room, Frank was seated at the head of the table as always. To his left sat the ever talkative Columbia who seemed to speaking over 100 words per minute. Magenta stood between them looking solemn and sad. Riff took his place to the right of Frank and watched them eat. He continued to try and steal glances from his sister. Ever since childhood, he was able to tell what she was thinking by looking into her eyes. He knew this day could be no different, but she just refused to look at him. Her eyes concentrated on the table before her, and he doubted that she was even listening to the conversation.

"What are we doing today Frank? I've been so bored the last couple of days! We never do anything around here, and I'm tired of building your creature. Can we go somewhere? I'd like to go dancing. It's been so long since I went dancing and I think I'll get out of shape if I don't start dancing again real soon. Tap dancing has always been my favorite, but I can do all kinds." Between breaths, Columbia would stuff some food into her mouth, and then continued to babble on. She really was a piece of work, and Riff suddenly started to have murderous thoughts towards the young girl. He just wished she was shut up. He couldn't even hear his own thoughts over her loud voice.

Frank cleared his throat which indicted to Columbia that her talking time was over. Riff wondered if Frank ever regretted getting her. "We are going to continue with the man today. Riff Raff, you'd better get to work. Magenta, I'm sure, will be able to do the dishes on her own. Won't you honey?" Frank slapped her butt which caused her to stumble on the spot. "You were rather fun last night, but tonight I'd like both you and Columbia in my bed chambers after the sun sets. We will be in for a rather interesting night. Won't we?" Riff's long fingers soon formed into a tight fist. How could Frank possibly think of discussing this in front of him? He had to calm himself down. If he didn't, he would have attacked Frank right there on the spot. No girl deserved this. Frank sipped out of his wine and looked up at Riff. "You're still here? Didn't I tell you to start in the lab? Go on now. Me and the girls will finish up here." Riff had to do everything in his power to make his way out of the room. He paused in the doorway to watch his sister collect the dishes. Frank was continuing his flirting with her, but she wasn't responding. When she went to the sinks without Frank following her, Riff started to make his way to the lab.


	14. Talk With Frank

**I still don't own Rocky Horror Picture Show or any of the characters in it like Frank, Riff Raff, Eddie, Columbia, OR Magenta!!! And I have no clue where this story is going. Its almost writing itself**

Riff was lost in his own thoughts the entire walk to the lab. If he didn't stay calm, he could get all of them in trouble and the girls would be worse off than they were now. The sooner he got this creature finished, the sooner Frank would leave all of them alone. That's all he could possibly hope for. They were still missing a main ingredient for the experiment and that was a human being. Whenever Riff would mention that, Frank would always wave it off saying a man will come to them soon enough. Riff knew that this man would not come soon enough to save his sister from another night of torture.

When Riff entered the science room that he hated almost as much as he hated Frank, he almost cried out. While Columbia had indeed tried to help, she missed much of the blood that had gotten under the table. Riff grabbed a mop as fast as he could and went to work. He couldn't let Frank come in and see that his servants did not do their jobs once again. The blood did come up rather easily, but there was so much of it and it seemed the harder he scrubbed, the more of it there was!

Was this the life he would be forced to get used to? Was every servent treated this way and nothing in the universe could stop it? He couldn't believe that this was it. He didn't want to think that he would never have a day to enjoy for himself or that his sister would not be able to protect her own body. Just thinking about it brought a tear to his eye. This couldn't be it. He was not going to let his sister be trapped in this kind of world for the rest of her days. He didn't care about himself as much but he had to get her out.

"Riff Raff?" Riff turned around shoving the mop behind his back. He tried to block the smeared blood from his master's view. Frank didn't even seem to be looking in his direction. Frank walked over to the window and glanced outside as if hoping his much needed man would come that day. Riff did not take his eyes off Frank and was not going to risk the blood being seen. "Yes _Master_?" He hated calling anyone Master, especially Frank.

"Did you have fun screwing with your little sister last night?" Frank asked laughing. Riff tightened his grip on the poor mop, and clenched his teeth together. How could Frank possibly ask a question like that? What gave him the right to invade in the only personal life that Riff had? If he had not heard Columbia's loud humming as she came closer to the lab, he would have attacked Frank right then and there without any fear of the consequences. "I can't wait to touch her again tonight. This should be even more fun with Columbia there. Two for one, can't beat that huh? Especially with your sister's pretty red lips and those little-"

Riff could not keep his anger in anymore and the mop snapped in half with a loud pop. Frank looked up and slowly walked behind Riff. After seeing the mess still on the floor from last night, Frank looked into Riff's face. "Yes, tonight will be a very fun night with me and your baby sister. I do apologize that you won't be able to join us. I know how very much you like this kind of thing." If there was anything dangerous that was within Riff's reach, Frank would already be dead. Frank patted Riff on his back and leaned in to whisper into his ear. "Don't worry Riff. I will let you have some fun with your sister soon, but right now, she's mine. You better clean that up."


	15. What Is Fear

**Sadly, I still don't own Rocky Horror Picture Show or any of the characters in it. And I still have no idea where this story is going. Comments always appreciated!**

"Are we sure we can't go dancing Frank? Maybe we could even find that man that you need!" If Columbia had not come in at that exact moment, Riff knew that he would have broken one of Frank's arms. Frank made a kissing noise at Riff and then turned to face Columbia who was making her way down the stairs. Riff could just not find himself to feel sorry for the girl. She came to castle willingly, and even though she had been tricked into thinking that Frank actually loved her, she never once tried to escape. Maybe in her own confused mind, she saw reason to stay, but what that true reason was, Riff could not figure out.

"Columbia, darling, you can go dancing after we're done in here." Riff grabbed a hankie out of his pocket to scrub the floor clean. Columbia didn't act at all nervous about what awaited her night, but she could have been excited to be with Frank again. That girl was something that Riff could not begin to understand. "This will take forever, and don't you even start to tell me that it won't! I know it will. I don't want to be locked up in here all day again. I want to go out! Please Frank? Pretty pretty please Frank?" Columbia gave one of her sweetest smiles which sickened Riff. "No!" Frank shouted at her. Columbia took a step back, looking quite hurt that her dear Frank at yelled at her.

"Magenta! Get in here now! Your dear brother isn't cleaning your mess fast enough!" Frank shouted through the castle. Riff looked down and noticed that he had indeed been scrubbing the same spot for some time now and the paint off the tile was actually starting to come off. "Do something useful Riff. I'm going to go take a bath." Frank left the room nearly colliding with Columbia on the way out. "What's his problem?" Columbia whispered to Magenta just as she came in, carrying a wet mop and a bucket.

Riff wanted so badly to talk with Magenta, to comfort her and erase all of her fears but he didn't want to say any of his feelings in front of Columbia. Against his own wishes, he kept his mouth shut as Magenta wiped away the last of her spilled blood. "Riff? Will you tell on me if I go to the town today? I just want to get some sun on my skin and stretch my legs a little. Please?" Riff could care less if she wanted to go jump off a cliff. In fact, anywhere where he could not hear or see Columbia was probably the best place for her. He shrugged at her, but kept his eyes focused on her feet. She squealed in joy, and ran up to hug him. Feeling her little arms try to wrap around his large body felt wrong in more ways possible, and he thankful when she finally let go and skipped off.

"Magenta, you cannot keep ignoring me. Talk to me please. Just look at me!" He held his sister by her shoulders and while she acted brave by the way she held her body, he could tell how scared she really was just by looking into her eyes. He didn't have to ask what was frightening her. They shared the same hopes, dreams, and the same fears ever since they were young children. He brought her into a tight embrace. He wanted to make everything feel all better, and he wished that her burden could be brought upon him instead. He felt her body become more relaxed in his arms, but he also felt that she was choosing to breathe from her mouth instead of her nose. "I'm scared Riff. I don't want him to hurt me again. I thought I was going to die last night. I can't go through it all again, I can't! I'm trying to be strong for both us, but I can't take much more of us." She buried her head in his chest and the tears started falling.

Why couldn't he find the right words to soothe her? Why couldn't he pat her on the head and make it all better? He planted a kiss on her head and tried to calm her down. "Please Magenta. It's going to be alright. I'm going to find us a way out of here as soon as I can. Please don't cry anymore." Magenta sniffled a little and tried to clear her throat. "Why does this have to happen to me? I'm sure there are many girls in the town and he could have his pick. Why can't he leave me alone and let me do the work I am meant to do? If he wants to hurt me, there are so many others ways I would rather him do." Riff hated it when she talked like that. "Look on the bright side. This man thing is almost done and when Frank has that, I'm sure he will leave you alone. That will give me extra time to come up with an escape plan. I'm going to take us back home sister. We're going to leave this planet and we won't have to look back again. I promise." She broke out of the hug to look back into his eyes. "I hope so, but please do not do anything you will regret later!"


	16. Black Whip

**Routine: Still don't own Rocky Horror Picture Show or any of the characters although I would like to. I'd be rich!**

"Columbia darling? Would you come up here to scrub my back?" Frank called. Magenta was holding her breath, and Riff froze in place. That silly girl should have known to not stay out long! "Columbia! I'm waiting!" Riff knew that Magenta was waiting for him to come up with some clever idea of why Columbia wasn't in the castle, but he couldn't think of a single thing. "Magenta, go in the kitchen or something. I'll take the blame, please just-"

"Just what Riff Raff? What were you about to say?" Riff looked up and saw Frank standing by the stairs. His hair was dripping wet, his perfect make up smeared, and a skimpy towel was the only thing covering him up. He was holding a very large, black whip in his right hand. No known words to man could possibly describe how Riff felt towards this whip. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up, and even he felt enough fear to take a step back with his sister safely behind him. "Where's Columbia?"

"I told her she could leave for a while. It was me. Magenta had nothing to do with it. She should be back any minute now." Riff motioned at the window, but when he turned back all he saw was the whip coming at him. Out of instinct, he pushed Magenta out of the way so he was the one who had to feel the stinging of the whip. He heard her cry out as his knees buckled and collided with the floor.He thought his back would have grown used to the feeling of his skin slicing apart, the warm blood trickling down his back, and his momentarily dizziness. He had gotten so many beatings as a child but no one could get used to this. His scars had only just healed, and now they were opening up once again. Maybe he just wasn't meant to have soft skin like his sister's.

"You-have-no-right-to-say-where-Columbia-goes!" Frank shouted between slaps. With each hit of the whip, he felt himself getting closer and closer to the ground. He was grateful that his jacket did give his skin some protection from the vicious slaps, but not much. When his chin reached the floor, the whippings stop. Confused, he looked back up at Frank and was surprised to see his sister standing in front of him with her arms spread out. "Don't touch him anymore! I can go and get Columbia from the town." Riff saw some of Magenta's blood trickle to the ground. She had been hit across her arm it looked like from his spot on the ground. He had never loved her as much as he loved her that moment.

Frank lowered his whip and tightened the towel around his waist. "Don't bother. That girl already ruined my bath. No matter." He then turned to go back to his bath, acting as though nothing had happened. Riff started to sit up when his sister turned around and fell on her knees next to him. That's when he saw she had a long slash across her cheek, still dripping with the dark blood. "Please don't try to challenge Frank. I don't want you to hurt anymore either. I thought that ended when Dad died...Let me see your back." Riff straightened up his back the best he could in a sad attempt to act like a strong man. "I'm fine sister. I could take care of my own wounds with Dad, and I can take care of them now. But you shouldn't have tried to stop him. Don't do that again." Magenta wiped some of the blood off of her cheek and stared at it on her hand. "I'll do anything for you Riff. You should know that. I'm going to go clean up." Magenta put her hand back on her cheek and hurried to the bathroom.


	17. Columbia Talks

I still don't own Rocky Horror Picture Show or any of the characters in it. 

Riff sat on the floor for God knows how long. He was near the spot was his sister had gotten raped, not even a day earlier. It gave him shivers just to think about it. He took off his jacket, and was not surprised to see red all over it. This beating had not been worse than others he had received. In fact, this had been one of the lighter ones. If Magenta had not been there to stop it, he didn't want to imagine how long it could have gone on. He put his jacket back, and went on working without even going to a mirror to check on his back. He was happier not knowing what looked liked, and he had no intention of cleaning it up. He was not scared of infection, and could care less if the bleeding continued.

He saw Magenta very little during the rest of the day. He knew that Frank had something to do with that. Magenta seemed to always be in another room cleaning, and when he would try to find her, Frank would call him back. Even during meals, Magenta seemed to be in the kitchen more than usual. Columbia returned to the castle shortly after lunch, and to Riff's surprise, Frank didn't say a word. Business went on as usual like nothing had ever happened. Riff wanted to yell at her more than anything, to blame her for the beating that he and Magenta had gotten, but he couldn't. He never talked to her, and this day could be no different.

When Columbia ran into the dining room, she ran up to Magenta and hugged her tight which surprised not only Magenta, but everyone at the table. "Magenta! You wouldn't believe what its like in the town! Oh, there were so many cute boys and the biggest shops that you can possibly imagine. I wish you could have come! We could have gotten our hair done, and went shopping. They even had puppies and-" Frank cleared his throat and nodded politely at Columbia who sat down. Riff, who was closer to the kitchen, quickly made a plate of food and placed it before her. She smiled graciously and began eating right now. "I wish I had some money. But you'll never guess who I invited-" Frank coughed loudly to quiet her up. "Once you finish eating Columbia, you can help Riff. We're almost done actually. This project should be finished within a week. And Magenta, the stair case needs dusting." Riff saw Columbia pass Magenta a piece of her food as Frank left the table.

"But you guys would have loved it there, I know. Even you Riff! And the sun, oh, it felt so good on my face. I think I'm getting some color in it which is something you really need too Magenta. You've been cooped up in here way too long and I think its starting to get to us. And you could get some meat on your bones Riff! They sold all kinds of foods, and I wanted to try everything. If only I had money, I would have come back with souvenirs for you two! Thank you so much Riff for letting me go. I will never ever forget it!" Riff saw Magenta smiling and he could not help but smile a bit too. If felt good to see someone happy. He only wished that the happiness was him and not Columbia's.

"What were you saying earlier? Did you invite someone over?" Magenta asked in a low voice. "Oh yes! Oh, and he was the cutest guy there and had a motorcycle! It was amazing to see him riding it, and he saw me, and he started talking to me. I can't wait till he comes to visit. He thought I was cute. Oh, I'm so happy!" Riff felt his spirits starts to lift. A man was willingly coming to the castle. That was just what they needed for the experiment! The end was in sight. Frank would take his name and leave Magenta alone. He could tell by Magenta's face that she was thinking the same thing. "When is he coming? Did he say? Is it tonight?" Magenta asked. Columbia stuffed her mouth full of food before answering which made her very difficult to understand. "Er, no. He's actually coming over tomorrow sometime. He didn't say when." Magenta didn't say anything but gathered the empty dishes and went to the kitchen. He knew she was upset again. So was he. That meant another night with Frank was in order which, in her mind, was worse than a beating. He didn't know how she could make the kind of judgment seeing how she never had a beating, but he couldn't judge either because he had never been raped. "Did I say something wrong?"


	18. Dinner

Magenta POV 

Why was the day going by so quickly? Most days seemed to drag on for her, minute by minute, second by second. This day seemed like there was barely time for her to take in a single breath before the day was over. It could have been that Frank had been working her without a break for the entire day or because she was exhausted from not sleeping. Either way, when the clock reminded her that it was time to prepare Frank's dinner, she felt her heart skip a beat. What did Frank see in her that she didn't see in herself? She never considered herself beautiful. Her hair was beyond human control, her body was nothing too special, and she wasn't too proud of her voice. Her brother always thought she was pretty, but he had to say that because he was her brother.

Her thoughts wandered back to the night with her brother. He had never once touched her like that before. Was it all a mistake? It had to be have been. Even living on a planet where sexual acts were an every day part of life for some people, incest was still wrong. Incest would always be wrong. She remembered the feel of his long fingers going down her stomach and over her back. Why was she even thinking of that? She had to stop thinking of that wonderful, wonderful night when the world seemed to stop just for them. Nothing could have gone wrong, and had she not been sick...Was she going mad? She had to have been for even keeping those thoughts in her head, yet alone, longing for another night. It would never happen again. It couldn't. Riff probably didn't mean to do what he did. He was male and had urges like the rest of the male kind, and she was the closest girl to him at the time.

She wouldn't let it happen again though, even if it wasn't a mistake. They would be disgraced, made fun of, isolated from the rest of their people. Riff wasn't considering the possibility of returning home only to face the laughter and ridicule of those around them. She wanted to fit in, so desperately bad. She never had any friends growing up and whenever she found a girl willing to play with her, Riff would find something wrong about them. As she grew older, she learned to accept the fact that she would never have any real communication with a girl her age. She always stood out from the crowd. She heard the rumors about Riff and her going on behind their backs. She knew Riff heard them too, but there was never any talk of it between them. That was the only kind of life that she had know, and as she grew older, she grew more and more ashamed of how close she truly was with her brother.

"Magenta! We're waiting!" She looked down at the soup she was making which was now steaming from cooking too long. She dished it out and made her way into the dining room. Dinner was quiet that night except for the clanking of the spoons against the bowls. Magenta assumed everyone was lost in their own thoughts as she was. Was it going to hurt as bad tonight? Maybe he would spare her this time because of how sick she had gotten before. Maybe Columbia would take all night. Maybe- "Alright ladies, I will expect you both in my room in exactly one hour which will give me enough time to prepare. I except you both ready." Magenta's heart dropped. He didn't forget. He couldn't have. She felt her brother's eyes on her, but she couldn't look at him. She felt dirty inside, unwanted and used, and nothing her brother did or said could make her feel any better. She gathered the dishes in a hurry and ran into the kitchen away from unwanted questions and more peering eyes. Why were the clock's fingers moving so fast?


	19. Night With Frank

_Author Note: I really have no idea where this story is going and so I won't go around claiming where I'm going with this. The characters have sort of developed themsevles somehow, and the story is flowing on its own. I kind of did wish where it was going lol. At this rate, the story will not be finished until the entire movie is explained because that was how the plot was set up: for Rif Raff to get his revenge and that doesn't happen until the movie is over, and then of course, it could go on with them going back to their home planet and facing the queen. Tell me your thoughts! Oh, and this chapter is rather graphic. Read at your own risk._

_I still do not own Rocky Horror Picture Show or any of the characters._

Magenta looked down at the dishes and felt sick to her stomach. She tossed the dirty dishes in the sink and hurried to her room. She didn't fear the beating she might recieve for leaving the dishes unwashed. She would welcome it as a chance for Frank not to look at her with that look in his eyes, to not violate her without using any touch. Was life really worth living? She could never hope for anything more than to be a domestic for the rest of her life, no matter how long that might be. She could never get any higher postition and she would never be seen as anything more than dirt to those above her. If she was lucky, she'd be married off into another house and get away from Frank. But even then, she couldn't do that. She would rather be dead than leave her brother.

She needed time to herself. It was amazing that living in such a large castle that she never had any time to spend alone with herself and get lost in her thoughts. She didn't have a room she could even call her own. The only thing in her name was the clothes she wore on her back. If she was ever kicked onto the streets, she would have nothing. She really had no special skills, no interesting hobbies. She didn't even know what kind of film that she liked. Magenta was never allowed any real thoughts or opinions of her own, and if her life kept going in the direction it was headed, she would never have any ideas of her own. She opened the room to her door praying to any being that would listen that Columbia was not sprawled out on the couch reading a magazine, and sighed in relief when she found the room empty. She let her body fall onto the bed and stared at the cieling. She was not a weakling and knew that if the time ever came when she could not take what was being asked of her anymore, she knew she could take herself out of the situation easily. If her brother approved of her thoughts and ideas was another question. She wasn't afraid of death. She had never been afraid, and knew that death would be a lot easier than life.

"Magenta? Are you alright girl? You looked really sick during dinner...Here, I brought some hot chocolate. I know how much you like this stuff." Magenta sat up and watched Columbia cross the room and hand Magenta her cup. The heat from the cup burned her fingers but the pain was one of her only reminders that she was still alive. Columbia sat behind her and Columbia's hands were almost immediatly on Magenta's long, poofy hair. "Why don't you do anything with your hair? It's so pretty, and since it is long, you could do so much with it!" Magenta had no intention of trying to make herself look any prettier. She wasn't trying to attract anyone, and she saw no reason to impress anyone in the castle. "And your nails, let me give you a manicure sometime! Oh, you will look gorgeous Magenta and it will lift your spirits up for sure!" The only thing that would make Magenta happy again was letting her return to her home planet and be allowed to live the life that she wanted to live, but how could she explain that to Columbia? "Of course, you can paint my nails. They are looking pretty nasty these days..."Magenta glanced down at her nails and was not surprised when see saw chipped, half painted, dirt filled nails staring back at her. "We better get going though. Frankie doesn't like having to wait." Magenta sipped at her cocoa and savored the taste going down her throat and warming her cold body, trying to think of anything else in the world than what lied ahead of her. She set the cup down next to her bed and unwillingly followed Columbia to Frank's room.

Frank had always had the largest room in the castle, but tonight it seemed a lot larger than Magenta had remembered it. The walls loomed before her like a death sentence in which she had no chance of escape. Frank had decorated his room with various pieces of furniture, no particular matching scheme or even compatible colours. None of them really had any idea in which that regular humans decorated their bedrooms and so Frank just placed random pieces of furniture in the room and found it acceptable. Frank had in his bed in the center of the room with a black canopy draping over its sides. The moonlight from the window in back of the bed cast an eerie shadow on Frank's figure, already lying on the bed facing the two girls. Magenta could not be certain but from her view,but she was convinced that Frank was already naked which made her heart start racing out of fear. "Ladies, I see you are quite early. How nice.Who wants to be first on this _lovely_ night?" Magenta stepped back into the wall and lost her breath for a second anticipating what was to come. She didn't know if Columbia sensed her fear or if Columbia was just excited, but Columbia raced towards the bed, stripping off her clothes as she went.

"Oh Frankie, I've missed you!" Magenta was not sure if she should be watching or not, but she faced her eyes on her boots out of respect, but no matter where she directed her gaze, she could not block out the strange noises that Columbia kept crying out. "Oh, Frankie! Mmmmmm...!" Magenta tightened her hands behind her back and tried shutting her eyes. This would all be over soon. "Magenta?" She turned around and saw her brother's face peeking through the door. She made sure that Frank was not watching, and then she slipped her hand over to her brother. "I'm doing this for us Riff...You better leave. If he catches you here, he won't be too happy. Please." Her brother squeezed her hand and offered her a comforting smile. "My plan will work my dear sister. We won't be here that much longer." He dropped her hand before she could say another word. "Magenta darling! We're ready for you. Why don't you have Columbia help you with that dress? It really is a nasty colour. I'll see about getting you another one."

Magenta froze in place. It felt like her legs were literally glued to the floor. She couldn't move them even if she wanted to at that point. When she finally found control of her legs, one of her knees failed and she went crashing to the floor. Her breathing drastically increased and she couldn't stop her tears from falling down her face. Nothing about this was right. Nothing! This man had no right to treat her like this, to use her body for his own pleasure. Not being able to defend herself was what she hated the most. She wasn't allowed to fight back unless she wanted to ruin her life and the life of her brother forever. "Magenta?" Columbia was patted her back and helped her off her knees. Columbia stood naked before Magenta without seeming to have a care in the world. Magenta refused to look anywhere than her friend's face, and felt her body trembling as Columbia led her to the bed. "It won't be that bad. This might even be fun Magenta!" Columbia sat Magenta on the bed and kneeled down in front of her. Magenta was really trying her best to calm herself down. If she didn't do something, she feared she would faint right there on the spot. Columbia took off Magenta's boots and set them next to the bed. Very catiously, she felt Columbia peel down her panty hose. The small hairs stood up on Magenta's legs when the cold air hit them which set out a giggle from Columbia. "Cold, huh? It is pretty chilly in here. You'll warm up!" Columbia stood up to unbutton Magenta's black dress and carelessly tossed it across the room.

Standing in front of Columbia wearing her bra and underwear shouldn't have been nerve-wrecking when Magenta thought back to the night before, but she felt her heart pouding when she saw Columbia looking over her. "It's alright girl, you really need to calm down!" Columbia bent over her to undo Magenta's bra strap when Magenta saw her brother still peering into the room, watching every move Magenta made. What was he doing there? Did he want to get caught by Frank and suffer another beating? "There we are girl...I have some creme for those cuts." Columbia traced one of the many cuts on Magenta's breast with her forefinger and stopped her finger right at the nipple. Magenta's thoughts instantly stopped from wondering what the hell her brother was doing to what the hell Columbia was doing. Magenta made eye contact with Columbia when Columbia's lips lightly brushed Magenta's. Columbia let out another one of her high pitched giggles which broke the kiss. "I've never done this before!" Without waiting for approval, Columbia's entire hand cupped Magent's little breast and pushed her back onto the bed.

Columbia's hands were much more gentle on Magenta's body than Frank had been and it almost felt good as Columbia massaged Magenta's tired body. Columbia was not shy at all with her touches, and was determined to know every inch of Magenta's body. Magenta did not even remember her underwear coming off until she felt Columbia's fingers between her legs. She held her breath in shock when she felt Columbia inside of her. Columbia looked down at Magenta and smiled ear to ear. Magenta was not sure who was worse: Frank or Columbia. Columbia certainly wasn't shy when it came to anything sexual which made her wonder if Columbia had ever tried anything with Riff. If she had, Riff never said a word to her. She wanted to know if Riff was still watching the scene unfold, but she wasn't able to move without giving his position away. "Please now Columbia, you have to share!" Magenta turned her head and saw Frank climbing on the bed next to them, his member already aroused and ready for action. Columbia's fingers easily slipped out of her and she moved to the other side of the bed, away from Frank and Magenta. Magenta felt abandoned and alone with nothing to save her from this fate. Why couldn't lightening come and strike her right then?


	20. Bravery

_Author Note: This chapter will be rather graphic too, just a warning! _

"Magenta, you are too tense." Frank muttered. In a flash, he had her nailed on the bed with his arms, and she felt his hard member swinging over her stomach. How could Columbia just sit there and watch? If Frank truly loved her as he claimed, he would not even be thinking about sleeping with other girls but Columbia missed before that point somehow. His hands rubbed up her stomach and stopped on her breasts. She was sure he could feel her heart pounding through her ribcage. "Please, don't do this _master._ Please..." Her attempts were useless she knew, and she was almost certain that he had chosen to ignore her. He planted her neck with hard kisses, and twisted her nipples to the point where her blood rushed to the surface. She bit her lip to stop herself from screaming, but she could not hold in her scream when she felt him literally bite the point of one of her nipples. He licked off the blood that trickled down her skin and smiled at her as if all of this was perfectly normal.

His rough hands found their way to her hips, and pressed down hard on her inner thighs. She tried scooting away on the bed but he held her place tight, and forced her legs apart with his knees. "Oh my dear!" His fingers teased the flesh between her legs, and pulled at the dark curls that reside there. Never before in her entire life had she been so humilated with no one in the world who could help her. Was her brother still watching? She wished he wasn't. With all the will in her being, she wished her heart would just stop beating. Life wasn't worth this. Frank positioned himself in front of her, and squeezed her breasts as a forewarning of what was to come. She held her breath and shut her eyes as Frank pushed himself deep inside of her. She once again felt tissues tearing, and felt the warm blood gush out of her. Whatever Frank was doing, he was doing it wrong. Columbia didn't bleed, and Magenta knew Columbia did not have the pain that Magenta had right then. "You're still so tight in here my darling!" Frank told her while he continued pushing. With every push, she felt her body jerk and if Frank had not been holding her, she would had fallen off the bed. No words of love were whispered to her, and no kind face looked down on her as her body was violated. Rape was not about love, but about control. Frank was just proving to her as well as to her brother than he owned her and she was his.

Frank's release did not come as quickly as he had done with Columbia, and it seemed like a century before the hot fluid rushed through her body and Frank stopped his pushing. Magenta felt numb, and had he not pulled himself out of her so roughly, she would never had known that she was free again. She lied still on the bed, her body still trembling, and started to cry. Columbia wrapped a blanket over Magenta, as if that would help take the pain away, but it wouldn't. Time wouldn't even be able to heal these scars. "Well Magenta, that wasn't so bad. The more we do this, the looser you will become and it won't hurt as much anymore." Columbia stayed silent which let Magneta wonder if Columbia was starting to question Frank's love to her.

"You won't touch her again!" The three on the bed turned and saw Riff burst through the doors. He was not armed, and actually looked more tired than he usually was. Magenta made sure the blanket still covered her as she made eye contact with her older brother. What he was doing was foolish and he would be lucky if he only recieved a beating for what he was doing. Frank patted down his curly hair and slipped a robe over his own naked body and walked over to his servent. "Tell me Riff. What inspired you to come to my room tonight? Did you think you could possibly save your baby sister from another...is rape the right word?" Riff lunged at Frank for an attack, but Frank simply kicked him between the legs which brought her brother down to the floor, holding himself in pain. If this was Riff's plan to get back at Frank, it was a horrid plan that was bound to get him killed. Frank circled her brother, kicking him between words. "Both-of-you-are-mine! You-will-follow-MY-orders!" Magenta could not take it anymore. Whether it was out love for her brother and his safety, or the rage that she felt towards Frank, she stormed over and slapped Frank as hard as she possibly could against his cheek. Her teeth were clenched together, and her hands were formed into fists. Hurting her was one thing, but she would never let Frank hurt her brother, no matter how stupid he may have acted.

Frank smiled at her for a second which let her believe that Frank was calming down, but then Frank's hand formed into a tight ball and slammed into her cheek bone. She was knocked to the floor and felt the blood gushing from her mouth. "Columbia, bring Magenta to the lab. I think a punishment is in order for servents who dare to go against their master. Let Riff watch. It will help him learn what happens when he is a bad boy." Frank laughed at his own sick joke and left his two servents bleeding on the floor. Columbia put on her own robe and hurried over to Magenta. "Mangeta...what did you do?" Columbia put her hand on Magenta's bleeding mouth and bit her own lip. Why couldn't Columbia do something useful? If the three of them had gone against Frank, Magenta wouldn't be facing a beating and her brother wouldn't be cowarding in pain. "Maybe, I can talk to Frank and then he won't try to hurt you." Magenta shook her head. She wasn't afraid of Frank, and she would face her own punishments like a woman, not like a little girl.


	21. The Beating

**Author Note: Still sadly have no idea where my story is going but please remember to review and tell me how you like it! I really am working on making my character personalities strong.**

Riff's POV

What had he done? His hatred for Frank had boiled over for a moment, and he lost control. Coumbia helped Magenta up to her feet and neatly placed the blanket around Magenta's body. His sister looked down at him, but didn't say a word. Was she blaming him for what happened? She didn't have to come and try to protect him. He was big enough to protect himself, but not her. She was never that big to begin with, and he only started to see how little she really was when Frank had began to hurt her. Now, standing next to Columbia, he saw that the younger woman was also taller than Magenta.

"Magenta, you shouldn't have done that...you know how angry he gets," Columbia said as she put her pajamas back on. Riff got to his feet and embraced his baby sister. "I can do this on my own Riff. I shouldn't have hit Frank, but I did." He couldn't let her go. He needed to protect her from this monster. Magenta broke the embrace and clinging onto her blanet, she left the room. He longed to follow her. She needed him, but he didn't know what to do. Everything he did was wrong, and just made things worse. "Riff Raff, you are one of the most stupid boys I have ever met. If you just left her alone...she'll get used to Frank! Maybe you should just leave her alone from now on. Frank wanted you to watch. Come on now. You brought this upon yourself." He made up his mind right then and there that when he carried out his plan against Frank-N-Furter, Columbia would die.

Very reluctantly, he followed Columbia to the lab. It would be so easy to kill the girl. All he had to do was wrap his hands around her tiny neck and it'd be over. She didn't deserve life with the harsh way she treated Magenta. Riff always hated how the lab looked at night. The furniture cast eerie shadows over the walls, and something was dripping from its tube. Magenta stood in the center of the pink room, her blanket still tightly cast around her, but Frank was nowhere in sight. He was probably planning some dramtic entrance which was not calming for his nerves. Magenta did not look their way, but stared deep into a world of her own. If Riff had known this was what awaited them working for the son of the queen, he would never had ran to the castle for refuge. He would had tried finding a job in the village to support himself and his sister. Their lives would have been perfect because they'd be together without any shouting or abuse. He loved her more than anything, and trying to block out his incestous thoughts towards her, he couldn't do it any longer. He was only truly happy when she was wrapped safely in his arms, when he shared her same breath, when he was one with her body. Were these thoughts wrong? If they were, he was certain to go to hell because he wasn't going to change the way he was. He loved her with all of his mind, heart, body, and soul, and love couldn't be wrong.

Frank's loud-clicking heels announced his arrival. Riff and Columbia turned and saw Frank dressed out in his favourite corset, fishnet tights, and high heels. If Riff hadn't know better, he would have thought Frank was in a good mood by the way he strutted himself over towards them. He held a black whip in each hand, and Riff thought back to his own experience with the whip and how Magenta stepped in to save him. Would he be able to do the same thing? "Magenta, lose the blanket. Columbia, secure dear Riff here so he doesn't make anymore dumb decisions." Secure Riff? Then he wouldn't be able to jump in and take Magenta's beating. "_Master_, please. Do not tie me up."" Frank laughed rather loudly and slapped one of the whips onto the floor. The crack echoed through the room and Riff saw his sister look back at him, pleading with her eyes. "Please mater, don't do this!" Columbia gathered the chains from under the table and began to tie him up. He knew that if he fought back, he was just make it more difficult on Magenta and her safety was the only thing that mattered. He saw Magenta who was watching him getting chained to the wall, but what could he do?

"Magenta, did I not just tell you to lose that damn blanket? You look much better without it anyway. You should not be ashamed of your beautiful body. I think I may like it more than Columbia's." Riff smiled a little at the thought and almost laughed out when he saw the blood rush to Columbia's face. "Drop it now!" Magenta let go on the warm blanket that offered her a little protection from Frank, and stood once again naked in front of her two friends. Frank circled her once again, pretending as though he had never once seen her before in that way. He hit the whip to the floor every few seconds, and laughed when she jerked in fright. Tears were falling down her face, and he saw her jaw starting to tremble. "You shouldn't be scared little Magenta. Your brother sure gets a lot of these!" He finally slapped the whip against her back, and she stumbled on the spot but did not fall. Riff heard himself shout out but he wasn't even aware of what he said or why Columbia, a girl who claimed to be his sister's friend, was just standing there and watching this. Frank slapped her across her back again, and she started crying freely. The third hit with the whip sent her to the ground, but Frank gave no mercy. The whip's movements became faster and faster, and with each hit, he heard Magenta gasp for her breath. "Stop hurting her! Take me instead!" Riff cried out but Frank did not stop. It was almost if Frank had a mission to make sure that not one piece of her flesh was not dripping with her precious blood.

Riff's eyes had become clouded in his own tears so he was not certain when his sister lost consiousness or even when Frank had finished with her. It became silent except for the clicking of Frank's heels. "Magenta, I'm going to need you to clean my boots tomorrow as well as my bed sheets. You've gotten blood all over them! Columbia was speaking of a guest? We have to all look our best for him! Have a good night everyone!" Frank smiled at Riff and left for his bedroom. Columbia picked Magenta's blanet off the floor and wrapped it around Magenta. "I'll take care of her tonight Riff Raff." Riff was in complete shock over what just happened. Magenta did not need Columbia to clean her wounds! Magenta needed her brother, her protector, her savior. "She doesn't need anymore excitement tonight Riff. You can take her to our room but I think you need sleep just as much as she does. She'll be ok, don't worry." Columbia untied Riff's chains and Riff fell at Magenta's side. If Columbia had not been there, he knew he would have been bawling. He brushed away her red hair from her pretty face, and planted a small kiss on her cheek. He picked her up with ease, and held her fragile body close to his heart. Frank would pay for this. Frank would pay dearly.


	22. Eddie

Author Note: Sorry for making Frank seem like a bastard!

Riff carried his younger sister to the room that she shared with Columbia and layed her out on her bed. She had not regained consiousness, but she was breathing soundly. That may have been better for her. She wouldn't have much memory of what just happened to her. Columbia came up behind him, and took off the blanket that Magenta wore which really exposed the slashes that Magenta had to endure. While some of them had dried, most of them still had blood draining out of them. Columbia threw the blanket at Riff's face and pushed him away from his sister. "You better wash that. Frank will be angry if he doesn't get that blanket back tonight."

Riff took one last glance at Magenta, and then headed to the laundry room. He kept the blanket close to his chest, almost fainting himself when he realized how much blood Magenta had lost. What was he going to do? His plan was not stable enough to carry out yet, but he was not sure how much more Magenta could take. The only thing that kept him going was the thought of Frank begging for mercy, of Frank crying out to people who would not help, of Frank breathing his last breath.

Magenta POV

Magenta woke up to her back stinging as warm water flowed over it. "Oh good, you're awake. You've been sleeping for a while now but you needed that bath!" Columbia added some more soap to the water, and blew some bubbles toward Magenta. The water was quickly becoming red with her blood, but at least it was coming off. Columbia rubbed the soap bar over Magenta's back, but Magenta had to bite her lip to stop from screaming. It hurt worse than the beating! Magenta made a mental note never to dare hit Frank again. She would comply to the man's wishes, no matter what they may be. He was her master after all. Columbia dried Magenta off and helped put the robe on Magenta. "We had some fun now, didn't we?" Magenta sat herself on her bed, and leaned her back against the wall for support. She was exhausted, but she couldn't sleep. Dawn was only a few hours away and she saw sleep was only a burden. "What fun?" Magenta mumbled, trying to glide her own fingers through her thick, red hair. "Me and you silly! You were kind of tight down there, but we can practice whenever you like. I'm trying to get some more change. Doing it with Frank all the time is lovely, but I like trying new things and you are definatly a new thing girl." Magenta hated the way that Columbia was talking to her, like she was a body to have fun with and nothing more. Magenta merley nodded in response, and squinted her eyes when she heard Columbia squeal with delight. "And it will be really easy because we share the same room! Oooo, this will be so much fun!" Columbia got off her bed and stretched her legs. "Well, I'm going to go take a shower. I want to look nice and pretty for when Eddie comes!" Eddie. Was this human going to save her? Was this human going to come and fufill Frank's sexual pleasures and calm Frank down when he got angry?

Magenta did not leave her room until she heard pounding on the front door in the morning. She dressed quickly, and hurried down to entry way, doing her best to ignore the constant pain she felt with every step she took. She sat on the top of the stair case and watched her brother open the door to one of the first humans she had ever seen. Eddie was a bigger man for sure, with a belly hanging over the top of his pants, and he wore his brow hair like the bullies did at Magenta's old school. He was dressed in a biker's leather jacket and blue jeans. He held a box of pizza in his hands and was curiously looking around the castle. "Hey man, you really need to get some sunlight. You're not looking too good...but here, I brought a pizza. Nothing better than pizza in the mornings!" He shouted shoving the pizza in Riff's arms. "Hey, is um Columbia up yet? I wasn't sure what time to come so I-" Columbia stumbled over Magenta as she tried to run down the stairs causing Magenta to fall down a few steps. Both Riff and Eddie looked up to see the two girls a twisted mess on the stairs. Magenta repositioned herself and held onto the railing while Columbia bolted down the rest of the stair case. "Eddie!" She nearly jumped on him, and Magenta was almost convinced that they were lovers. Eddie kissed her hard on her lips and swung Columbia around on his hips. "Let's go eat sweetheart!" Eddie said montioning to Riff who was still standing there quietly, holding onto the pizza.

Columbia led the way to the kitchen, holding tightly onto Eddie's rather puffy hands. Riff put the pizza at the center of the table and Magenta followed at a distance. She wasn't ready for any kind of confrontation about what had happened last night or the night before. She'd rather it just all be forgotten. "What's with that chick? You hungry girly? You sure look like you are by the size of your puny legs!" Magenta felt self consious then about her bony legs but didn't move from her spot by the door. "Have some sweet cheeks! You'll love the taste almost as much as I would love to taste your-" Riff slammed a wine bottle down on the table which quieted the biker. Is this how life would be for the rest of her life? Having strange and disgusting men hitting on her every chance they got? "So Columbia...what do you like to do for fun?" Columbia bit down into her pizza slice causing Magenta's mouth water. It had been so long since she had eaten a real meal, and as much as she hated to admit it, it was begining to show. "Well, I love dancing, and singing, and talking, and movies, and music, and guys, and animals, and-" Magenta held her breath when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She saw the dark red nail polish and she knew Frank was ready to make his entrance. "Hello, Eddie."


	23. Dishes

**Author Note: So...I hope everyone is liking the story. I have decided to write until at least the end of the film. Its up to you readers if you want to see what happens with Riff and Magenta have to face the queen with the charges of multiple murders.**

**Riff's POV**

How dare that bastard talk to his sister like that! No one had that right to speak to her like she was a piece of trash. He just hated how other men treated her like she was nothing special, when she was more beautiful and much smarter than most others girls in existance. He felt an erection building up inside of his pants just remembering the night where was allowed to touch her more than a normal brother would touch a younger sister, the night when they were real lovers. If everyone's attention had not been on Eddie, he was sure to cause a commotion. Why did she have to stand so close to him? Just by looking at her red curls made him want to make love to her right then and there. She was able to turn him on without even knowing it, and at times it could be a gift, but most of the time it was a curse. He twitched in his spot, moving his legs side to side to suppress himself. He cursed her under his breath at her for making him feel this way. Why was she so damn pretty?

Frank had snuck up behind Magenta and almost the sight of him calmed down Riff's obvious erection. "Hello, Eddie. Allow me to introduce myself." Frank stepped away from Magenta and held his hand out to the overweight stranger. "I am Dr. Frank-N-Furter, and may I say how very pleased I am to meet you." Eddie shook his hand nervously. It had to be a little uneasy when first meeting a man wearing more make up in the house than the girls were. "These are my servents: my loyal butler, Riff Raff, and over there is his little sister, Magenta. They really are quite a pair if I say so myself...And I see you have taken a liking to my dear friend, Columbia." Eddie swallowed a mouthful of pizza and patted Columbia on the back. "Yes sir, I did. She is a little spunk ball now, isn't she? I promised her that she could come on a ride with me on my bike after we eat, if you don't mind that is...sir." Riff knew that Frank never approved with anyone leaving the castle, and he could see by Frank's face that this would be no acception. "She has some work today. I am in the middle of an important project, and I need her here to erm, help. She may only be gone for...one hour." Frank's voice stuttered at the last part of his sentence.

Columbia jumped out of her seat and grabbed at Eddie as he tried stuffing another large piece of pizza in his mouth. "Come on! Let's go!" She ran out of the house even before Eddie had swallowed the last piece. Eddie shook hands with Frank once again, grabbed a 5th slice of pizza, and followed Columbia outside. Riff watched his beloved sister move to the window and watch as Columbia rode away with her new friend. Riff wished he could take her away. He saw the longing in her face for the freedom that she hadn't know since childhood, how she wanted to feel the sun on her face and the wind in her pretty hair, and it hurt Riff to know that he could not give that to her. "Magenta dear, clear away the table of this filth. And do prepare something fabulous for dinner tonight for our...guest." Magenta dutifully returned to the table and gathered up the empty plates and the old pizza box. "Riff Raff, because Columbia is gone, I am going to need you to work her share of it as well as your own. And no, Magenta may not assist you." Riff looked directly into Frank's eyes, almost challenging him to touch his sister again. Frank either did not accept the challenge or see the challenge because he was off on his own within seconds.

Riff picked up a single plate that Magenta missed and followed her to the kitchen. She was at the sink, scrubbing the grease off of the plates and probably daydreaming of what she was missing of life outside these prison walls. He put his hand on her shoulder and he hated to feel her jump at the touch. "Oh, Riff. I thought you were Frank." He put another hand on her shoulder and started a massage. "How are you feeling today my beautiful sister?" Thoughts of pushing her to the ground and taking control of her raced through his mind as he was close enough to smell her sweet scenet, to feel her body rise and fall with each breath she took. What was coming over him? Why was he suddenly having such strong urges towards her? "I am feeling better. Columbia has this cream...its magic really. I think I'll heal with little scarring...Riff? When will we get to go outside again?" She turned to face him and never before had her shiny, red lips looked so inviting. "Soon my sister. I'm really trying to get us out as soon as possible but it is hard with Frank working me as hard as he is." He put his hand back on her shoulder and pulled some of her hair closer to her face. "You look so pretty my beautiful, beautiful sister." Riff started moving in for a kiss when he heard her name over the speakers. "Magenta, I need you now! Riff Raff, get to work. I don't like having my servants dawdle around all day long!" Magenta broke the connection and hurried to finish her dishes. "Be careful Magenta. If he tries to do anything, anything at all to you, call me and I will come." Magenta rubbed the last dish dry and turned to him. "We can't do anything stupid Riff. And please, let your plan be better off than your last one." She nearly threw the dish in the cupboard before going to answer Frank's call.


	24. Day With Eddie

Author Note: I'm not going to post another chapter until I get some reviews guys!!

Columbia did not return as she had promised in one hour. Columbia did not return in two hours. In fact, Columbia did not return to the castle until after lunch when Frank was taking his nap. He claimed he needed an afternoon nap to help with his beauty sleep. Riff knew that no amount of sleep could make Frank beautiful, and that if he wanted really eternal beauty, he'd have to go and take lessons from Magenta. Riff would never complain about Frank's naps because that was the one time of day when it was quiet, even if it was only for an hour or so, he appreciated just hearing the sounds of the old house.

When Columbia crept into the house, Eddie was not there with her. Riff kept himself hidden the shadows, not wanting that girl to open her mouth to tell him about her adventures. Once she opened her mouth, it was nearly impossible to shut it again. Columbia was clearly looking for someone to talk with, and it was Magenta who had to be walking down the same hallway Columbia was. Riff wanted to grab her and save her from having to hear anything Columbia had to say, but it was too late. "Magenta!" Magenta was greeted with a strong hug from the groupie, and he could tell by Magenta's face that she wasn't very pleased to have ran into Columbia. "Frank's sleeping right? Oh my God, he's going to be so mad at me, but I'll be sure to make it up to him tonight. I had the best time ever! Eddie is such a good driver, and such a sweet heart. Oooo, I think I might really like him. I think he likes me too. Oh Magenta, I'm so happy! I wanted him to come back with me, but he needed to drop something off at his uncle's house, but he'll be back tonight. I do wish I could have Eddie to myself tonight...Maybe you can distract Frank for me? Nah, you don't need to do that. You're still straining even when you walk, I can tell. Maybe I can get Riff to make Frank stay in the lab with him tonight? Have you seen him? I really don't want him scaring Eddie away. I don't even think Eddie likes him, but I know he likes me! Oh, he really does like me. I know it!" Did Columbia even need to breathe? It didn't seem like she stopped to even take a breath, but Riff knew he had to remain hidden with Columbia wanting him to keep Frank busy. He would never do anything to help her. "I hope Frank sleeps a lot longer. He's going to be so grumpy when he wakes up! Do you think Riff is in the lab, or in his room or something? You should know girl. It seems like you two are always attached at the hip. I mean, its amazing that you've kept that thing you do with him a secret for so long. You need to teach me! I have so many things that I'd like to keep secret, but I don't even know how to start...But I've got to find Riff, before Frank wakes up. Oh, I'll tell you more about the village during dinner. I know that you can't wait to hear about it!" Columbia gave Magenta a friendly kiss on the cheek and ran into another room.

Riff waited for a moment to make sure she wasn't coming back, but when Magenta started to walk away, he made himself known. "Now, she is something else, isn't she?" Magenta kept her back towards him, content on dusting one of the old statues. Was she still mad at him for the night before? He didn't mean to do what he did...he didn't mean to get her hurt. She didn't have to slap Frank though. That was her own fault! He stayed his distance from her as to not get himself excited in his pants again. "Are you angry with me?" Magenta stopped her feather duster on the statue's arm. "I could never be mad at you Riff. You know that. I'm just sore, and tired, and so sick of dusting!" She threw the duster to the carpet and glared at the thing. Riff laughed at his sister. She could act so immature at times, and he loved every second of it. He picked up her duster, and instead of handing it to her, he started dusting the large statue himself. "Go take a nap Magenta. If Frank can do it and he hasn't lifted a finger in his life, I'm certain you can. Don't argue, just do it. I'll keep Frank away from you. He'll be busy fighting with Columbia over Eddie for sure." Magenta hugged him tightly. "Thank you Riff!" She took off her boots in front of him, so Frank would not be awoken, and he watched her head for her room.

Riff had never done the work of a domestic before. His duties were strictly in the lab, creating a man that Frank could play with. Frank picked out the hair colour of the man, his skin and eye colour, and how his body would look once he was done, but it was Riff who had to the rest. Riff had to figure out a way to build a skeleton, create working organs and muscles, and giving life to this thing he was making. It seemed like it would never be finished, but he had to believe it would. Only then would Frank leave his sister alone during lonely nights. Riff went into the kitchen, and dumbly stumbled over the different foods and what kind Frank would actually eat. He had never really watched what Magenta made him at dinner time, and even so, he wasn't entirely sure he could even make it.

"There you are!" Her annoying voice rung in his ears and he dropped the spoon he was holding. "Here, let me get that for! Riffie...Can you do a favor for me? And what are you doing? Isn't this Magenta's job?" He took the spoon from Columbia and put it back on the pan. "She's resting right now. It will help her heal faster." Columbia, not hearing a word he just said, snagged a cookie. "Hmm, thats nice. But Riffie...Will you please, pretty pretty pretty please distract Frank for me? Please? I'll make that dinner for you. You're doing it all wrong!" She took control of the food frying on the pan and her busy hands amazed Riff who had no idea she could cook. He really had no idea that she could do anything really, besides sleeping with very strange men. She was good at that. But even if she could make a fantastic meal, how could Riff possibly keep Frank from doing what he does best? "I don't know how to distract Frank." Columbia stuck her finger into one of her dishes and smiled at the taste. "Just ask him for his advice on making that stupid man or something. That should keep him away." Frank, Riff was sure, would loved to be asked for advice. It would make him feel smarter than he actually was and that was one of the few things Frank treasured in his life. Frank certainly loved his sex, whether it was sex for love or sex for power was another story, and Frank loved to be considered smart. He was introduced himself as a doctor, a scientist, who could do wonderful things. Frank took credit for everything that Riff built, and Frank owned everything that Riff once thought was his. Frank even took his own sister.

"Done!" Riff had been lost in his thoughts and it was hard to believe that Columbia could have made such a meal in so little time. It smelled better than most of the food that Magenta had made. "Now you've got to keep your end of the deal. I'm going to go sit down and I won't even mention to Frank that Magenta isn't here." Riff stumbled with holding the trays together and suddenly admired how Magenta had done it with such ease. He clumsily went into the dining room. Frank was sitting at his usual head of the table with Columbia talking away next to him. If Frank knew that his domestic wasn't there, he didn't say so. Riff set the plates down and stood to the right of Frank, awaiting his orders that he was sure to recieve. "But Riff was saying earlier that he would just love it if you could show him some tips tonight about building that handsome man. Riff really thinks you're a genious and how it would be such an honour if you could give him tips tonight." Frank looked up and smiled at Riff. "Of course, I know that you could never be as smart as me, but I could always offer my advice. Where's Magenta? This meal that she made is simply fabulous! It must be because of her nights with me. They are helping her." Columbia coughed on her drink and looked up at Riff. "She's in the bathroom, but I know that she loves her time with you. It has erm- helped her, ya helped her in more way that one." Frank finished his food in peace, most likely thinking about how brilliant he really was for beating his servants and raping girls.


	25. Ballroom Secrets

**Author Note: This chapter will once again be a little graphic. Not my fault, blame the characters! They're writing this themselves!**

Riff surprised himself with how many stupid questions he could come up with to keep Frank in place. Frank didn't act as this was any surprise that his servant knew little of the man that was almost finished. Most of the answers that Frank gave him really did not even answer Riff's question. He would go into great deal about what this man would look like, what Frank would do to him once he was here, and even the creature's name: Rocky. Riff's eyes were becoming heavy with Frank's boring talk, but he had to keep himself awake. He wanted to go and talk with Magenta that night. He had to explain his true feelings for her, and that the night they had before was not an accident. She had slept away most of the day, and Columbia was probably done with Eddie by then. It was past 2 in the morning. Riff was glad that is was Frank who decided that they retire for the night, and assuming that Frank was as tired as he was, Riff went to his sister's room without seeing where Frank went to.

There was no light coming out from Magenta's door, and he didn't hear the music that Magenta loved playing while she read. Cracking the door open, he was dissapointed to see Magenta in a deep sleep on her bed. Her face was the most perfect example of peacefulness he had ever seen. As he crept closer to her bed, he saw that her lips were still a deep shade of red even without her beloved lipstick, and that her head rested on her thick curls, treating them as a second pillow. Her legs were brought to her chest in a fetal position, but she slept with the blanket up to her chin so her body couldn't really be seen. He watched her breathe for a few moments, and oh, how he wanted to crawl in with her. But he couldn't. He wouldn't. That would wake her up, and he couldn't wake her up from such a needed sleep.

Riff left her room, still with the wanting that only she could fufill. He would have to ignore the strong urge in his pants until another night. Her well being was more important than his male urges. He wanted to sleep as well, to get lost in dreams where he was happy, but he couldn't leave himself on the edge like that. He went to the ballroom to walk it off. As long as he kept his legs moving, the lesser his urges became. The ballroom was a very big room that was rarely used. Frank kept his throne chair in there, and Magenta was probably in there every day dusting it, but other than that, it remained unused. It was meant for parties, for dancing, something that his sister used to love. He couldn't even think of the last time he saw her dance. Had they really been locked up for so long?

His feet moved along the floor, trying to remember steps that he had learned so long ago. He could almost see the dancers gliding along the tiles, a band playing loudly so to be heard over the commotion of people talking, and his sister's wide smile as he twirled her in a circle. Oh, how much he wanted her. Lost in his sensual thoughts, he never saw what was coming and did not even know he wasn't alone until strong hands pushed him hard onto the floor. He didn't even have time to look at his intruder before the attacker was on top of him, persuing to undue the zipper on his pants. Riff had become wide awake by then, and with great stregth, he pushed the heavy man off of him. Frank was pushed onto his butt, and slid a few feet from Riff. "What the hell are you doing?" Riff asked getting to his feet and pulling his zipper back up his pants. Frank straigtened his corset up, and fluffed his hair. "I am sure that you know Columbia has locked herself in a bedroom with that man, and she wouldn't even let me in!" How surprising. "I am going to have my fun tonight Riff."

Riff felt a lump in his throat that refused to go down and his mouth became suddenly dry. "And you will comply to my wishes little Riff Raff. I went to visit your little sister as well, and if you do not want me, I will go to her and I know she can't say no. It must really be terrible to be so little with all of these strong men around. She does need her sleep but if you don't want to..." Riff felt his heart stop. This could not possibly be happening. How could Frank even think of hurting her when she was so hurt already? "It's your choice little Riff Raff, but I'm pretty sure she'll be screaming again when she wakes up and find me on top of her. She'll be screaming even louder when I put myself in that little hole she has. No wonder it hurts so bad." Why was Frank doing this to him? Why? Riff was big enough to protect himself, but he couldn't unless he wanted Magenta to lose more of her blood and sanity. "Yes _Master_. Do as you will." Riff felt himself tense up, almost as if his own body found about the decision he had just made. Frank laughed while he took off the little clothing he wore under his stomach.

Riff had seen Frank's member many times before, but he had never been so disgusted. If he had eaten anything during dinner, he knew he would have thrown up right then and there. Frank went behind Riff and the struggle with Riff's stubborn pants began once again. Riff didn't move one muscle in his body. The pants slipped down to his ankles and then he felt Frank's hands playing with the waistband of his underwear. "You really need to get new undergarments my friend. This colour does not suit you at all! And you're so thin! You and Magenta really need to start eating more. I was afraid I was going to break her hip bones last night!" How Riff hated him right then. Riff felt the rage building up in him once again, and only the thought of his sleeping sister kept him from killing Frank. Frank hungrily pulled Riff's underwear down to his feet and pushed Riff on his knees. His knees hit the ground with a crack, and Frank was back on top of him in a second, positioning his hips and holding him steady. He now felt the fear his sister had when Frank had handled her like that, but he would suffer this again and again if that meant that Magenta would keep safe. Riff felt his lower cheeks being spread apart, and gasped when Frank shoved himself into Riff. "Oh Riff, you are almost as _tight_ as your sister had been, but you'd know that now already. Wouldn't you?" Riff knew better to start a fight with his master so he kept himself quiet. The pain was more than anything he could have ever imagined, and Frank's thoughtless pushing did not help. Each push was harder than the last, and Riff's eyes started to become watery. Riff was slowly being turned on, but by the time that Riff was hard with anticipation, Frank was done. With one final shove, Frank pulled himself out and left Riff. "There. That wasn't so bad now and I think I could almost have another go. Do you think your sister is awake?" Anger started to build up in Riff, and had he not been nearing his own climax, Frank would have a black eye. "Do you think I should wake her up? Maybe surprise her? Nah, I will just do her another night. I'm tired now. Good night Riff Raff." Without meaning to, Riff felt himself release himself all over the floor. If only Frank had stayed a moment longer... but Riff was grateful Frank was finally gone. Sighing, he layed his tired body down and felt himself shivering. Damn Frank. Damn Columbia. Damn the world which had cursed himself to this fate. He pulled up his old underwear and pants back up his legs and layed down next to his hot liquid. He was asleep in an instant.


	26. Making A Man

**Author Note: Yay for reviews! Like I said, I still don't know where my story is headed but I think I will go on with them having to face the queen.**

Riff did not remember the last time he was allowed to sleep in, or the last time he was allowed to dream. The night after his rape, he somehow did both. He did not wake before the sun did, and his mind dreamed of better times. He was younger, much younger, before his father started drinking. Their family was as close to perfect as it could be. Family dinners every night was a must, Mangenta's hair was done every day with a bright ribbon, and Riff exceled in his studies. Riff would settle himself in his bed under Magenta's, they had bunkbeds for their childhood, and Riff would gaze at the stars until their mother came in with a story.

"Momma!" Riff felt the bed shake underneath him as his three year old sister bounced up and down. "What story tonight Momma? I hope there's a prince and princess in it!" Riff smiled at himself and layed back his pillow. She got excited so easily and had not a worry about the future. "Are you getting too old for these stories Riff? Are you a big boy now?" He could never be too old for story time! He loved hearing his mother's soothing voice telling him of stories where the characters always had a happy ending. "No, Momma, please tell us a story. My teacher never tells us stories at school." Their mother grabbed a chair and put it in front of her children's beds. "Alright then. Oh Magenta, please stop fiddling with your hair! Red is my favourite colour, and I was blessed enough to be given a daughter with red hair. Please don't try to wreck it up!" Magenta's bad habit when she was younger was pulling at her lovely hair, usually resulting it in becoming a tangled mess. She never really dropped that habit. "Ok babies, the story tonight is about a prince and princess from a faraway planet, far from our space and time. When the princess was about your age Magenta, she dreamed of one day marrying a handsome prince. He would be her true love, and yes my children, true love really does exist. Both of you will find it one day when you are older, and when you first feel love, time will stop. Everything will be perfect and no matter how little physical pocessions you own, you will be rich inside. The beautiful princess went looking for her fairy tale prince one night-"

"Riff? Riff? Wake up! Are you okay?" Riff tried covering his face with his arm but the feel of his sister's hands on his cheek stopped him. "Please wake up Riff." He grumbled, stretched his sleepy muscles, and lifted himself into a sitting position. "What are you doing down here?" Riff stratched his balding head, and the memory from his night hit him suddenly. He looked into Magenta's stunning green eyes, and knew he couldn't tell her. She didn't need anymore worry. "I came here to stretch my legs, and I must have fallen asleep." He looked at his feet, and was glad to see that his sinful juices had dried during his sleep. "Frank has been calling you all morning. What really happened to you Riff? Are you ill?" She put her hand on his forehead to feel for a fever. "No Magenta, I'm fine." Magenta stood up and threw her mop at him. "Fine. Don't tell me, but I'm warning you, Frank isn't in a very good mood because he couldn't play with Eddie last night." Frank should had been feeling great. Frank finally experiemented what sex with another man was like, and wasn't that all he wanted? If only he could tell Magenta what really happened. He hated keeping secrets from her, but she needed to concentrate on her future, not on what happened to her brother when she was dreaming. "We're going to be going home really soon sister. I have my plan. I just need to wait until the perfect moment and I feel it is coming. We shall soon be looking at our homeland again, and we will be able to put all of this behind us."

"Magenta! Get in here NOW! Columbia spilled again!" Magenta took the mop from Riff. "Be careful Riff. Don't keep me in the dark." It seemed that keeping her in the dark was the only way to keep her safe. He couldn't tell her that Frank liked to watch her sleep, and that he planned to commit murder. It was better that she not know until everything was being carried out. Riff didn't need to look in a mirror or even change into his bleak uniform because he had slept in it. His stomach was growling fiercly but the best decision was just to ingore it seeing how angry Frank was that morning. The lab, that late morning, already had all of the occupants of the house bickering at each other. Columbia was sulking in a corner, crying quite loudy. The minute she saw Riff sneaking in, she directed her bawls towards him.

"Riff! Frank is being so mean today!" Frank was sitting near the wall oposite of her, calming paiting his nails. Riff made his way towards Frank, practicing in his mind what exactly he would say. There was no excuse Frank would accept for Riff sleeping in, but he couldn't just not say anything. "Master, I-" Columbia screamed loudly. "I won't let you hurt Eddie! I won't. I won't. I won't!" Columbia threw another beaker across the room and Riff watched sadly as his sister rushed to clean it up. Columbia made the mess. She should be the one to clean it up. "Riff Raff, Columbia is angry with me because I volunteered to use some of Eddie's body parts to help build Rocky. Was that wrong? Eddie is a fairly large man and it doesn't look like he even uses half of his brain. He surely does not need it if he plans on sleeping with Columbia every night." Columbia's high pitched scream was shrill enough to shatter glass and he was sure himself that he would become deaf if that idiotic girl would not shut up! He didn't care if some human was sacraficed to please Frank. Didn't Columbia realize how much Magenta was hurting? How much he was hurting? Didn't she care at all? She only had feelings for herself and her own dark pleasures. Columbia could probably care less that if Frank's new habits would be the bringer of Magenta's last breath. How he hated that girl! He wanted her to suffer, the way that his sister was.

"Do as you wish Master. We are still needing at least half of a living's man brain to finish Rocky. Once we have that, Rocky should be finished within a few days." Frank blew on his freshly painted nails and seemed more into his fine paint job that what his servant was telling him. "Hear that Columbia? But because I am a very gentle person, I will let you spend one more night with Rocky before the operation on the condition that I am allowed my turn with him as well. If that condition is not met, we can have the operation today." Columbia chewed on her nails, but Riff could care less about what was going through her thoughts. She deserved to feel that way. "Why can't you choose another man? There's lots in the village and-" Frank got to his feet and held his hands out in front of him, admiring the painting job. "Columbia, it is going to be him. Now, Riff will go over what to do with Eddie to prepare him for this surgery. Do NOT mention one thing to Eddie about what is going to happen. I'll have Magenta slip something in his breakfast tomorrow morning so he will be ready by the afternoon." Riff was not particulary happy about using Eddie for Frank's creation. He would rather cut open Columbia's head and take whatever that she had in there which was probably nothing. Columbia had absolutley no brain because she had absolutley no thoughts. All she was good for was sleeping with and even Frank had grown tired of that.


	27. The Village

**Author Note: Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I have been trying to think of a way to write this chapter, but nothing was coming to my mind that worked until now. Please remember to review! Who is everyone's favourite character in this story?**

Magenta's POV

"I will be heading into town today to pick up some supplies. Riff, I will need a list of the final materials so Rocky will be a fit man. I will also be looking at some lingerie. I will need some bright colours for the floor show." What floor show was he talking about? Magenta stuck the worn out mop its bucket and watched the bubbles wrap around the handle. Was Frank planning on doing some kind of show, and why hadn't she heard of it? If he did make some kind of announcement, she was probably ill when he made it. "To help me carry along my purchases, I will bring Magenta with me. And Riff, if Eddie comes, be sure to inform me immediatly. I do not want him in MY house when I am away. Columbia, behave yourself and don't touch anything! I give you permission Riff, that is until I am back, to disipline her if she does something wrong." Magenta dropped the mop and heard it crash onto the floor. She was leaving the castle? She was actually going outside? She knew her brother was probably listing everything that could wrong in his mind, but she didn't care. Freedom! Even partial freedom was something. She would finally be able to see everything that Columbia had described to her, to touch soft fabrics for sale, and to smell actual fresh air.

"I will go and put something more suitable on," Frank said referring to the fishnet tights. "Meet me in the car in 5 minutes Magenta." Magenta kicked the mop with its bucket into the corner, and tried petting down her hair. She needed to look suitable as well. She wished she had more clothes to wear. Her uniform was torn in more places than one, and was covered in stains that refused to come out with washing. She looked like a piece of trash, and she knew how much first impressions matter. To all the people in the town, she was just be a dirty girl following and taking orders from a well dressed scientist. "Why do you get to go? I want to go too! I need some new panty hose and shoes!" Riff raised his broom at Columbia which shut her up almost instantly. "You must be careful Magenta...I've never been down there, but I know how Frank can be and...just please. Alright?" She knew her brother was just trying to help, but he did need to lighten up for once. Nothing could go wrong. Except for..."Riff, I-um, how do you drive the truck?" She hated it when her brother laughed at her, but she knew how silly that question had to sound. "Just put the car in drive, and control where you go with the wheel. The bigger pedal makes you stop while the small one will make you go. Maybe I should take you on a test drive-" Magenta kissed him quickly on the cheek and ran into the elevator. "I'll be fine Riff. Wish me luck!"

The drive to the little village was not as bad as she thought. The road was quite bumpy, and she did lose control of that black wheel a few times, but other than that, she did fine. She parked right outside the nearest shopping center under an old tree, and tried her best to prevent smiling ear to ear. She saw several shoppers with bags in hands, simply enjoying life with their families- mother with daughters, couples who couldn't stop staring at each, and children running nearby their grandparents. She had never seen anything like it in her life. "Come Magenta, I see that lingerie shop that Columbia was talking about." Magenta followed her master from the car, but the moment she left the safety of the tree's shadow, she felt her pale skin burning. The sun ray's were not gentle on her sensitive flesh, and her hands offered little to comfort over her cheeks. "Frank, I mean master, it hurts! Please!" Frank did not even acknowlege her, and he didn't even stop walking until they were outside the doors of the shop. Water was dripping out of Magenta's green eyes in an attempt to cool off the burning flesh. "What happened to you? Just, stay behind me and don't say anything!"

Her chipped skin did not cool off even after she went into the store. Like ordered, she stayed behind Frank, but that did not stop her from admiring everything she say. These humans had shades of colours that she had never seen before, and the silk was like heaven against her fingers. "May I help you miss?" She looked up, shocked that anyone noticed her. If her cheeks could become any redder, she knew they were with her blushing. Before her stood an older woman wearing a dress jacket with a matching skirt. Her blonde hair was worn tight up in a bun, and the smile she wore on her face looked more mean than friendly. "Um, I am with-" Frank appeared out of no where and pushed her to the side. "She is with me. I brought her along to carry my things. She is a servant, nothing more." If her self esteem had ever been hurt before, it was not like this. All the humans looking at the lingerie turned to stare. Magenta had never felt so more or unwanted. With her burned skin and torned dress, she was nothing in their eyes and judgements. She wanted to go home.

The rude saleswoman was glued to Frank's hip while he browsed through the aisles of underwear, occasionaly throwing some article of clothing back at Magenta to hold for her master. If she didn't catch it, the woman would turn and hiss threats at Magenta. Magenta quickly learned to pay attention to the important people ahead of her. No one else in the store looked at her anymore except for the little children who were in awe of her strange appearence. "So you're a doctor Mr. Frank-N-Furter?" What would it feel like to spit at Frank right then and there, in front of everybody to see? Why couldn't she have the courage of her brother? Frank was lying to all of these humans, and she couldn't even tell them. It was her brother who was doing all of the sciene behind making Rocky, not Frank. If Rocky turned out to be a success, that would be thanks to her brother and not Frank. Even the running and well keeping of the castle was because of Riff. Frank didn't do anything except boss them around all day and all night. Animals were treated better than Frank's servants were. They were allowed breaks to eat and sleep. Magenta sometimes didn't even have that.

Magenta's arms were hammering her with pain because the bags she carried were so full before Frank decided that he had gotten enough. The blonde saleswoman waved at Frank as he left, and purposely knocked into Magenta which made her drop all of Frank's new things. She tossed them back into the bags without Frank knowing what happened and hurried to keep up with him. She wished nothing but evil and hardships for that woman who had been so hard on her. "We have one more stop Magenta and then I will stop for my lunch at the place that Columbia told me about. I trust you are not hungry." Not hungry? How could she possibly be not hungry? She had not had breakfast to silence Frank's shouting and dinner the previous night was nothing to keep her filled. She had been trained to ignore the constant growls in her stomach, but that didn't make her any less hungry. She was starving!

The shops were not far apart from each other in length, but they seemed longer because the walks to them were not indoors. The walk from the lingerie shop to the supplies shop seemed like nothing less that an enternity with the sun pounding down on her. It was a mistake to wish to come down to this death trap! She could very well burn to death if left out there long enough. She was grateful to feel the cool air of the store, and saw it was nearly empty except for two men talking near the counter. Frank threw Riff's list at her face. "Go find everything. I'll be making some new friends." Frank put on a smile and strolled over to the counter. Magenta moved the bags around so she could hold the list as well as Frank's bags as comfortably as possibly and started looking for the needed tubes. She found them in minutes, turned her cartload around, and went back to give them to Frank.

"Yes, it really is nice having servants around to-ah, here she is. Boys, this is Magenta. She is the youngest servant I have ever had. Pretty little thing, isn't she?" She felt the two, grown men going up and down her body with their eyes. "How much you want for her? I've been looking for a new play toy!" Frank slapped her across the butt, and had she not been holding on tightly onto everything, she would have had another mess to clean up. "Nah boys, she's not for sale. This red head is all mine! Wait outside for me dear." Why was Frank treating her like this? She waited in the shade until Frank returned with the paid items. "Friendly boys, aren't they? Now for lunch...I was thinking...I'm going to dare to taste the chinese food!" For almost an hour, Magenta stood (Frank never allowed servants to sit next to him, especially while he ate) and watched Frank ingest enormous amounts of chicken and rice into his system while flirting with every living thing that walked by.

Driving away from that horrid place was the only treat she had gotten in her little piece of freedom, and even on the car ride home, she suffered to hear Frank talk of the glorious time he had and all the new friends he had made. When she opened the doors to her familar prison, neither Riff or Columbia ran to greet her or help her with Frank's things. Magenta lugged the bags up to Frank's room, and after dropping them on his bed, she went to the bathroom. She gently touched the cracked skin, but needed more of Columbia's cream to help it heal. Why had Frank not said anything? It looked as though she had lost the entire outer layer of her skin, and now the second layer was starting to chip off. Just looking at it almost made it hurt worse. She found Columbia talking away to Riff, both of them still in the lab, both of them almost in the same places as they had been in when she left. Columbia stopped talking when she heard Magenta's familar boots, but opened her mouth slightly in shock when she saw Magenta's face. Even her beloved brother was at a stand still of what to say. "Um, Magenta? Did you know that your face, um, is a bit red?"


	28. Promises

**Author Note: I imagine that most of the days living in the castle as a servant were probably pretty boring: dusting, moping, laundry, etc. but I'm trying to to make it less boring! Did you guys want the typical happy ending, kinda happy, or a depressing ending? I like my depressing ending the best but I can write both.**

Riff's POV

Spending most of the day with the loudest girl on the planet wasn't as bad as he had been expecting it to be. Ever since Frank had left the two of them alone in the castle, she had indeed been on her best behavior. She took over Magenta's chores, and even heated up some sandwhiches for their lunch. Riff didn't know what to say to this new version of Columbia, but he knew that Frank was partially responsible for the way that she usually acted around the house. When Frank wasn't around, the tap dancer could almost have an intelligent conversation. Imagining that she was anything more than a creature of sex was almost unfathomable, but somehow, it was possible. "Riff Raff, I want to get out here. Eddie was talking about the other night too. I want to go live with him. He wants to marry me Riff! Can you believe it? Me, a bride...Oh Riff, when I do leave here, I'm never ever looking back. This place is destroying you too. I just know that if we stay here long enough, we will all go mad. If Eddie does propose to me tonight, I'm leaving. Don't tell Frank though. I'd rather leave without a bigg fuss." Riff doubted the fat human would ever propose to her. Riff had never really spoken with him, but he seemed like the kind of man to sleep with a girl and never call her again. "I won't tell Frank."

After lunch, Riff went back to mixing and matching potions to make sure that the creation would have blonde hair like the master had requested. Riff wondered if that had anything to do with himself having blonde hair. Columbia stayed out of his way, concentrating hard on not breaking anything. It was quiet until they both heard the engine of the old truck pulling into the driveway, and distinct footsteps wandering around downstairs. Riff could not wait to see his sister's face once again. It seemed like an enternity that she had been gone, and he still couldn't understand why Frank had chosen to take Magenta and not Columbia. Maybe Frank was sick of Columbia? When his sister finally found her way to the lab, he couldn't find a voice to greet her. Her once creamy skin was covered in red blotches, and her arms were stiff from carrying Frank's heavy bags all afternoon. "Um, Magenta? Did you know that your face, um, is a bit red?" Columbia always knew just how to break akward silences. Had Frank done that to his perfect sister? But how? Her skin almost looked like it was peeling off the bone, and as he looked closer, he saw that her legs and arms had the reaction.

"The sun," Magenta told him. She had read the question in his eyes, a talent she had since she was a child. "I never want to go out to that HORRID place ever again! People are not very friendly, and they could not stop staring at me as if they had nothing better to do. I hated their whispers behind my back!" Columbia wrapped Mangeta in her arms. "I'm going to go get that medicine. You'll be much better in no time!" After Columbia had gone looking for the cream, Riff found the courage to approach his sister. He had let her down once again, broken his promise once again, failed her once again. He vowed to her before they had even come to the dreadful planet that he would never let anything to her, his precious little sister, and already she had suffered more than he would ever wish upon his worst enemy. Except Frank of course, but Frank was the only acception. Frank needed to suffer.

Riff wasn't even sure how to comfort her torched skin. He wanted to touch it, but quickly decided against damaging the flesh further. "I want to go home Riff. Take me home, please." She rested her head against his chest and he held her in his arms. What he say to her? The weapon he was working on wasn't quite ready yet, and his plan couldn't work without it. He was dooming her to her prison. "Not yet. Understand my sister, if something goes wrong, we will both pay for it dearly and I can't risk that. This will all be over soon. I won't let Frank touch you anymore. I will promise you that." Riff wanted to say all that Magenta needed him to, but he wasn't even sure if he could protect her from Frank's sexual advances and games. He needed to try though. He needed to keep his promise.

"Here Magenta, let me put it on. Sit down," Columbia instructed. Columbia tore his sister away from Riff's hold on her, and led her to the dining room. She sat down in Columbia's chair and Columbia began rubbing the cream onto her skin. Riff followed at a short distance, almost afraid to look away from his sister. He didn't want to have her out his sight ever again. He couldn't bear losing her. Magenta squinted her eyes with slight discomfort from Columbia's medicine but stayed still until it was all put on. "You should be feeling all better in about an hour. You better start on dinner though. Its almost 5, and Eddie will be here soon!" Magenta offered Columbia a weak smile and stood up. "Thank you Columbia." Magenta went off to to the kitchen as Columbia started to look very pleased with herself.

Dinner was less than perfect that night. Magenta struggled with table decorations so Eddie would feel more at home. She had knives, spoons, and forks scattered on the table and two vases full of dying flowers were the table's center. Riff couldn't really judge her style because he didn't even know how a regular humans made up their tables. Eddie did stare at the mess in front of him, but never said a word. He seemed much too interested in Columbia's chest and Magenta's legs. Eddie sat in Columbia's normal seat so he did have a wonderous view of both of the girls and the large plate of food just for him. Frank didn't even notice Eddie's curious eyes or perverted thoughts on Riff's sister or Columbia. Frank paid more attention on not messing up his lipstick and keeping his curled hair in place.

"So, Eddie, what is it you do again?" Frank snapped his fingers, and Magenta bent down to cut up some of Frank's meat. Eddie did not miss that chance to stare at her chest, and Riff felt the rage building up inside his system. He changed his mind. He would enjoy cutting open this man's head tomorrow and watching the blood ooze from his brain. "I'm a delivery boy! I drive pizza and stuff to people's houses. I love it because I'm always on my bike. Chicks dig bikes, ya know? Makes you seem strong!" Eddie pulled his sleeve back to try to show off his muscles but all Riff saw was excessive amounts of fat. Columbia laughed out and rubbed her fingers across his _muscle_. "You want a touch too girly girl?" Magenta turned her head away from him, and Riff was proud of her. "Muscles are always a turn on," Frank said gazing at Eddie. Either Eddie was not attracted to Frank or Eddie was not interested in Frank's obvious advances because they never once made eye contact. Eddie was too interested in the female sex to even notice Frank was sitting next to him.

"As a treat for all of us, I'm allowing early retirement for tonight. Riff Raff and Magenta, you are both dismissed after you clean up your assigned areas. I'd like to spend the rest of the night getting...better aquainted with our new friend." Frank's tongue ran across his lips and pushed his plate away. "Come Eddie, let me show you the master bedroom." Columbia pouted her lips out and refused to let go of her grip on Eddie's monsterous hand. "I'm coming too!" Frank looked clearly annoyed but didn't want to make a scene to scare his guest so the three of them left for Frank's room. Would it be any wonder what would happen in that room? If it was up to Frank, he'd probably be planning the orgy with his servants as well. Being male did not save him from Frank, and Eddie was bound to find out. Magenta quietly ate what was left on the plates, and the happiness of being given a night off was all over her face which was indeed begining to look better. He hated watching her eat the scraps, the unwanted food, and it was no wonder she was only skin and bones. She deserved so much more.

"I was so hungry!" Why was watching her eat turning him on? He felt himself in his pants, and just imagining the sensation of her skin against his was enough to make him go mad with desire. "I'm going to take a warm bath tonight. It will probably help with this burn." She washed the empty dishes faster than she ever had before, and took off her dirty apron. "Good night dearest brother." If he wanted to, he could had taken over her right there. Nobody was around to hear her screams, and he had the entire night to himself to fufill his deepest needing. Damn her for doing this to him! He didn't want to hurt her himself but it was becoming less and less likely that she would give into him herself. He needed to talk with her. After her bubble bath, he would go into her room, and explain his feelings. She would have to feel the same way about him and all would be as it should be between them. They would have each other, body and soul, and that was all they ever needed.


	29. Domestic Duties

**Author Note: Reviews are aways welcome!**

Riff took the elevator to the lab so he could mop it up for the night, and make sure none of the testing tubes were too close to the edge. After that, right after that, he would go to his sister. But what he say? _Erm, Magenta...I've wanted you since we were teenagers and I'd be thrilled if you'd have me...and.._ That just didn't sound right! Why was their love forbidden? What was so wrong about it? Love was love no matter what and it shouldn't exclude those who share the same blood. It wasn't their fault that they had come from the same womb, and it couldn't be his fault that he felt this way about her. He really did love her.

He spent enough time on the floors so she could enjoy a long bath, and then catiously made his way to her room. Columbia and her boys were nowhere in sight, and the long hallways were empty. Paintings stared at him as he passed, but didn't see. His heart was racing in his chest, mentally begging her to want him as much as he did her. Keeping their relationship a secret from the others might be a struggle, but he'd face it strong with his sister at his side. He could care less what others thought of him. He never had which was why he didn't have any friends. He put his trust in no one but Magenta, but she had never let him down. She would leave a night with her friends to be with him on weekends. She needed him too.

Riff stopped outside her door and tried to straighten out what little hair he had. He had been balding ever since his late teens, and his hair had just started to dissapear with the time. Now, all he had was a few thin strands hanging from the back of his scalp. He knew he would lose that hair like he had lost the rest, but he would give it all away for another happy night with Magenta. He raised his hand to knock on her door when he heard commotion. He cracked open her door and was surprised to see Magenta on the floor trying to fight Frank off of her. Frank was already naked from the waist down, and Magenta, it seemed, had just gotten out of her bath. Her thick hair was wet with the bath water, and her pajamas were laid out, still untouched, on her bed. "Please master! Please, please..." Frank didn't care to fondle her breasts or compliment her skin (which was looking quite better) but found her hips and pushed himself inside the tender skin.

Frank really was the devil himself. There could be no other explanation. Frank was made to bring everyone he met pain and suffering. Riff couldn't stand it anymore. He really couldn't. He saw in Magenta's pained face that he would lose her if he didn't do something. Frank had to stop tormenting her, he had to stop raping her. Without thinking twice, Riff bursted into his sister's room and pulled Frank roughly out of Magenta. Frank fell a few feet from them, his swollen member throbbing. "Don't you _EVER_ touch her again!" Riff wasn't sure how it happened, how he had gotten down next to his sister, but somehow his pants came off. Magenta tried crawling away, but he held her in place with his strong grip. "Please, Riff. Don't do this," she sobbed but he couldn't hear her. All he could hear was Frank's angry voice in his mind telling him how worthless he was, how he could never accomplish anything with the life he was given. He had to prove that he was more. He was a man and he needed to prove it.

In one swift moment, his underwear was completley off his body. Riff needed this. Riff needed to rid himself of the constant needing that he got from being around her, and she deserved this as well. It was all her fault. It was his fault that he was hardened every time she walked by. It was her fault that they were trapped here, and it was her own fault that she was so damn pretty! "Please brother, please..." Nothing she said or did was going to change what was going to happen. She was going to belong to him, no one else. He rubbed his hands over the familar curves of her slender body, but made sure that she she didn't get any of the pleasure. He bit on her nipples hard, and pulled her hair so she would stop moving around. He spread her legs apart as far as they would go, and positioned himself in front of the flaps of pink skin between her legs. "Please stop, please Riff...please. This is wrong! You're my brother Riff... Please, please...!" Why wouldn't she stop complaining? She needed to be thankful that is wasn't Frank who was doing this. Frank didn't appreicate her. No one did. No one saw the true beauty behind her her misreble title.

Riff dug his nails into his sister's breasts and turned to see if Frank was still watching. Frank was sitting where he had landed with the most curious expression on his face. Riff smiled to himself and thrust himself into Magenta's dry middle. He heard her scream in agony, and her muscles tightened up as a way to prevent him from getting in, but it was too late. He didn't care about her cries or about the tissues that were ripping inside of her. All he cared about was proving to Frank that he was more that just someone to boss around. His pushing became more and more intense, and it seemed like no matter how hard he pushed, he couldn't get in her far enough. Riff's climax came with a moan escaping his lips. Frank's laughing brought him back to reality where he suddenly realized what he had done.

Magenta was sobbing beneath him, his nails still clinging to her breasts, his extended member still inside her. "Well done my friend. You have proven yourself well. I see how much you really like your, ahem, sister. Well, I am going to find where Columbia and Eddie have gotten to. She wasn't sharing and I had to release myself! And seeing as how, you two are busy, I will go back to Eddie." Frank pulled his undergarments back on, and went looking for his sex. All Riff could hear was his own breath over Magenta's. What had just happened? Why was his sister trembling from under him? The memory hit him with force and he had to act with what little moral he had left. "Magenta?" He moved himself to the floor and pulled himself out of her as slowly as possible. It was no shock that he was covered in her scarlet coloured blood, and he knew that Frank was right. She would never be able to bear children. He would never tell her that. He didn't know if she was aware that she bled when she had sex, but he was not cold enough to tell her. What had come over him then? He wanted nothing but the best for her, but what took over him? Why had he just raped her?

"Magenta, please." Magenta brought her legs up to her chest and let her tears continue to fall. "You're my brother Riff. You can't touch me like that." Riff got on his knees and scooted closer to her. She couldn't do this. She couldn't deny him. "Magenta, look at me." Once he found her green eyes staring at him, he continued. "I love you Magenta. Doing this to you just now has been the biggest mistake in my life...I know. I just got jealous when I saw Frank with you and...I don't know what happened but I do know that I love you. I've always loved you and I know that no matter what you say, I will always love and protect you. The greatest joy that I've ever had was being one with you, to feel you safely under me, sharing one breath. Please don't be angry little sister. If this is not what you wish, I will go and cut this evil thing off right now for I would have no need for it anymore. I love you Magenta." Riff shuddered when he thought of cutting off his male organ. That was every man's pride and joy but he really would have no need for it. It was only there to please his sister.

Magenta let her knees drop, and hugged him tightly where he could cry without shame. "Oh Riff...Don't ever talk of doing that to yourself. Save those talks for when we talk of Frank. Please don't ever leave me. I think I have always been yours. I just didn't want to think about. We're not suppose to feel this way! You're my brother Riff." He wiped his tears and looked back at her face. "You are the only girl I've ever even looked at sister, the only one I've ever wanted. I'll never have another." Magenta gave him a kiss on the cheek and gave him one of her cunning little smiles. "Come what may! I love you Riff, and I'll never be afraid as long as I'm with you. I will always belong to you." Did she really want him? Was she really accepting him? He tried finding the answer in her eyes. "Do you love me too?" She put her hand on his cheek and smiled again. "I've always loved you." Riff couldn't control himself. He found himself back on top of her, smothering her little body with kisses and licks from his tongue. She laughed underneath him. "Riff! Please be more gentle this time!"


	30. Magenta's Choice

**Author Note: Trying to get into Magenta's like messed up mind**

What had Magenta gotten herself into? She shifted in her bed, feeling the warm heat from her brother lying next to her. Using great care, she lifted his arm off of her neck and slipped into the bathroom. She stared at her own reflection in the mirror for God knows how long, and just started crying. She couldn't stop it. This could not be the kind of life she was meant for. Wiping the blood from between her legs, she collapsed in front of the bath. What was happening to her? Why did this blood keep coming? Her chest was heaving up and down with each breath, and her body could not stop shaking. If she didn't control herself, she would lose consiousness all together. She lifted herself up and went back over to the sink where Columbia's scissors were sitting neatly by the fosset. With sweating fingers, Magenta picked up the sharp scissors and stared into the blades. She brought the weapon to her inner thigh and slid it across the bruised flesh. Ever so slowly, the dark red liquid began draining for the wound. Watching it was almost a relief to her. It took away from reality of the real world, the world that she wanted to escape so badly. She cut another streak across her skin and held her breath when the blood fell. Now, she was in control of her life.

Dabbing the bloody leg with tissue paper, she flushed away all evidence of what had happened. The scissors were washed, and her uniform covered up what she did. Nobody would ever know. She put on little make up and watched her brother sleeping from the doorway. He had always been there. Maybe he did deserve to have her when he wanted, even if her body couldn't handle much more. He had waited all those years just to look at her, and now that he had given up his virginity to her, she wasn't sure if that is what she wanted. Brothers and sisters were not suppose to behave that way. Frank and Columbia could care less (Frank would probably be game for a foursome if she asked), but others would not be so accepting. And what if she got pregnant? She would never be able to hide that from society. Even her brother didn't seem to understand! If the Queen found out what was happening down here, she could give them the ultimate sentence: death. She shook off that thought. It couldn't end like that, but she could never leave her brother. As much as she hated to admit it, she loved his touches and the feeling of him inside of her, bringing her ultimate pleasure. She matched his rythem perfectly, and she only felt complete when he was there. What was she to do?

"Magneta?" She went to her brother and layed down next to him. His hands went to her breasts, and even though she was clothed, she felt her nipples start to harden at his touch. "What's wrong sister?" She cuddled closer to him. Why couldn't they just be like that forever? "I'm scared Riff." His lips brushed over her cheek and his breath warmed her. "It will be alright Magenta. I'm here for you and that is all you need to think about. I'm going to take care of everything. Here, do as I do." Riff got up the bed, and raised her arms towards her, his palms flat. Magenta did the same, and their hands met and went up together. When their elbows met, he guided their hands back down. "This will be our secret gesture. No one else knows about this but us, and it will be assurment that we'll be home soon." Riff kissed her on the lips and smiled at her.

"Magenta! Get in here NOW! We're starving!" Riff looked down at his feet and Magenta went to the door. "Cheer up brother. It will all be over soon." Magenta could not make it much longer. It had to all be over soon. Eddie looked quite tired at the breakfast table, and he looked even more tired after he ate his poisoned piece of toast. He was barely talking to Columbia and most of his meal wasn't touched which was unusal. "We had a unbelievable time last night Magenta. It was too bad you couldn't join in. Oh Eddie, how do you feel about incest?" Magenta lost her breath and stared at Frank. What was Frank doing? Was he trying to humilate her further because she did not sleep with him last night? "Um, incest is gross. Ya. I heard a song bout it once actually. Guy was high so he did his sister. Totally wrong if ya ask me!" Magenta bit her tongue to keep quiet. "Well, I thought you'd be interested to know that we actually have incest going on within these castle walls." Eddie put his fork on his plate and looked at Frank. Columbia chose not to say a word to defend Magenta or even change the subject. "Really now? No joking?" Frank laughed and pulled Magenta close to him. "No, it seems our little Magenta here loves the feel of her brother's...sex between her bony legs." Frank squeezed her groin and pushed her back. How dare he talk like that to her when he goes around sleeping with everyone he meets? He treated sex as a game and knew nothing of what real love felt like. He had no right to make fun of her, no right at all! "Well, y'all, I'm going off to the bathroom...and um-" Eddie tried getting out of his chair but fell. Columbia screamed and kneeled down next to him. "He's not breathing!"

Frank dabbed his lips with his napkin and pushed back his plate. "It's quite alright Columbia. The surgery will be in an hour. I assume Riff is already in the lab getting ready. Girls, make sure Eddie gets up there in one piece. I'll be in my room changing. And don't forget the dishes Magenta." Magenta heard Columbia cursing under her breath as Frank left. "I don't want Eddie's head cut open! He needs his brain Magenta! Can't you do anything?" Magenta collected the plates and stepped over Eddie's body without saying anything. She wasn't angry with Eddie at all. If it wasn't for him, Magenta might have suffered another one of Frank's games. Columbia followed Magenta into the kitchen and watched her clean without offering a helping hand. "I want Eddie with all of his brain. This isn't fair. I think he needs it!" Giving Columbia the silent treatment was harder than Magenta thought it would be. When the dishes were finished, Magenta had to start talking. "We need to get him upstairs Columbia. Any ideas?" Columbia bent down next to him and raised up the top half of his body. Following Columbia's example, Magenta picked up Eddie's foot and together, they got him off the floor.

Magenta had never had strong muscles, and carrying Eddie to the elevator worked out the few muscles she had. A strong stench was coming from his feet, and for some strange reason his pants smelled off a strange perfume. After the night he had, Magenta couldn't be surprised of anything she smelled from his heavy body. Columbia held most of the weight of her lover, but Magenta's arms were almost begining to spasm by the time they put his body on Riff's table. Riff looked depressed and she knew he wasn't thrilled of cutting a human up either but they had to follow orders. They had no choice. Riff handed the girls the white aprons and masks to wear during the operation. It seemed more for Frank's idea of fashion rather than keep blood off the girls. Magenta's uniform was already stained so a little blood wouldn't hurt anything but she did as she was told without any questions asked. Riff put a towel over Eddie's torso and put some medical tools by the bed. Frank came in seconds later and Magenta took her place by her master's side. The surgery was going to begin.


	31. Surgery

**Author Note: Sorry I have not been writing, but I've been a bit busy with my owe n life and I've been lazy. I've been waiting for ideas to come to me but I've gotten the ending figured out before the middle so its odd. Lets see how this will work out. This chapter will be rather graphic so read at your own risk! Riff's POV**

Riff went straight to the lab after his sister left for her work. She didn't deserve any of this. She deserved so much more than even he could offer her. For weeks now, he had been designing his own ray gun which would help him with the revenge that he needed. The gun would be able to kill any living being with only one strike, and he knew the first person he would aim at. He would not show any sympathy for Frank, and made a mental note to spit on Frank's body after he was killed. Frank would recieve no mercy, even in death. All he needed was timing. Magenta would be against murdering anyone, but he wouldn't tell her. She probably knew he was planning to overthrow their master, but he would never tell her what he was really planning. Knowing her, she'd try to stop him. Didn't she realize that they could never truly be together until he was dead? They would then be free of their titles, free to do whatever they pleased.

He pulled the table to the center of the lab room and put a white cloth over it. Did Magenta really love him like he loved her? Riff knew he loved her more than any other man out there, and he would do anything for her. Her happiness and well being was the only thing that mattered to him. He put the silver instruments on a smaller table nearby, and put a pair of rubber gloves on his hands. While he did love science and medicine, he didn't want to cut an innocent man open just to steal part of his brain. Riff had never really done an operation on a living creature before. He wanted to expirment with Magenta's dogs a while back but the minute he asked her permission, she started shouting at him so he never mentioned it again. Gathering a human's brain couldn't be that hard, and if something went wrong, he was sure that Eddie wouldn't be missed.

"Why is he so heavy? Magenta! You're not holding enough of him!" Riff backed away from the table and saw his little sister struggling to carry her half of the unconsious man. Eddie's legs seem bigger than Magenta's entire body so no wonder it was a struggle to carry him. Eddie was indeed a very fat man. The girls dropped Eddie onto the table and while Magenta edged near Riff, Columbia threw herself on Eddie's body, smothering him in her tears. "Why does Frank have to do this? Why can't he have...Riff...yeah, Riff, let him operate on you!" The day that Riff would ever give Frank a knife would be the day that he would grow wings from his back and fly to the heavens. It just wasn't going to happen. After the girls put on their aprons, Frank made his dramtic entrance, his heels clicking from the elevator's floor. Magenta and Columbia stood on one side of the table and Riff stood on the other. Frank took his place by Eddie's head which was placed neatly on a pillow.

"Frank, please don't hurt Eddie. He didn't do anything to you!" Frank slammed the knife he had just picked up back on the table. "Magenta, would you so kindly escort her back to her room and make sure she stays there? Get back here though, I'm going to need you!" Magenta reached her hands up and put them on Columbia's shoulders to guide her out. Columbia's bawling could be heard even after she was locked in her room. Not waiting for Magenta's return, Frank slid his knife across the front of Eddie's head. A line of blood started running down his face as Frank made a perfect circle on Eddie's skull. The blood began falling thickly in Eddie's black hair and Frank made a gasping noise. He shoved the knife in Riff's face. "You and your sister can finish the job. I'll watch and correct you if you make any mistakes. This will be a good learning experience for you." Frank had no idea what he was doing. That was perfectly clear, but Riff didn't dare tell him that. Riff was there to help Frank with anything he asked without questions. Riff took Frank's place, and after cutting into Eddie's flesh a bit deeper, he was able to pull the cut skin off of the skull. Blood gathered the open skin and flowed across the top of Eddie's bone.

Riff did not even know that Magenta had returned until he saw a towel in front of his face. He looked up and saw her pale face smiling back at him. He took the towel and dabbed Eddie's head until most of the blood was cleared from the skull. While Eddie was losing tremendous amounts of blood, Riff was certain that his sister had lost more on the nights she spent with Frank. Why was he even thinking of her when he was staring down at a surgery table with a bloody body on it? He had to concentrate or this man would lose his life. Touching the skull with his fingers, he knew cutting it off would be a lot harder than he thought. He reached for Magenta's dinner knife and dug into the hard bone. It took at least 5 minutes of digging the sharp instrument back and forth before he began making any progress at all. Blood squirted from the broken bone and if Magenta had not been there to clean any of the stray blood aimed at Riff, he would have looked like a monster. Riff threw the discarded skull at Frank's feet and had to take a moment to regain his composure when he saw the brain. He had seen many pictures of brains in his books but seeing one in real life was much different. The organ was protected by a very thin line of some kind of skin, and it seemed a lot less pink than his pictures had showed him. Magenta's face told him that she was close to losing whatever she had eaten for breakfast, if anything at all. Riff just kept telling himself that this would all be over soon, and it would.

Riff put his knife at the midway point of the brain, and after taking a deep breath, he started sawing the pulsing organ. More blood came flooding out, and Magenta could not even keep up with its pace. The sticky liquid was all over the table within in seconds and Riff did his best to block out Frank's angry yells. The brain cut much easier than the skull did, and it was over before he knew it. The two pieces of Edde's mind sat next to each other next to Eddie's open head. He watched Magenta run behind the sink and knew she was sick. This was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen his life, but he had to be the brave one. Frank had even gone further back than he was before, not even looking in the direction of "his" surgery. Riff carefully took one of the havles and placed it back where it came from. He placed the skull piece back over it, but it was a mystery even to him of how to make the bone stick in place. Riff didn't care that much about the stranger, so he put the flimsy skin back on top of the skull and started the stitching. He was sure the skull piece would re-attach itself in time, but even if it didn't, he could care less. He had enough to worry about.

When the stiches were in place, Riff stood back to admire his handi work. Magenta returned, even more pale than before, and wiped down the blood that was left on Eddie's head and face. The white sheet that he layed on would have to be washed. Riff saw that his sister had gotten some blood splashed on her cheek but before he could wipe it off with his own hand, Frank stepped between them. "Very well done for your first try Riff Raff. A little sloppy on the stiching, but you did an alright job. Any questions for me?" Riff stared at his feet, constantly reminding himself of his place. "No master." Frank slapped his hands together in approval. "I think I did a fine job at teaching you. Magenta, put Eddie in the guest bedroom to rest. I don't think he'll be getting up for a while now. Riff Raff can make my lunch for today. It looks like you have cleaning to do." He held out his hands, and Magenta obediantly pulled off the bloody gloves. Of course, Frank would not leave until his lab coat was also off but Magenta did not need to be told and she slipped that off of him as well. "I'm going to go stretch before lunch, and Riff, I'm craving meat."

Riff rolled his eyes, but did not follow Frank. "Are you alright sister?" Magenta clicked the table's wheels in place and stood back up. "I'm fine, just queezy. My stomach will settle down, but I need to go make sure Columbia hasn't gone mad sitting in their by herself." Riff chuckled at the thought of Columbia banging her head against the wall from lack of someone to talk to. He would pay to see that. Riff kissed his sister on the forehead, and helped her roll the table onto the elevator. At ground level, he kissed her on the forehead and watched her glide the table down the long hallway. Once he got in the kitchen, he remembered that he had never cooked a proper meal in his entire life.


	32. Everyone Knows

**Author Note: This is Magenta's POV. I hope everyone is enjoying this short time we have before finals!**

Magenta didn't bother taking Eddie off of his table. He could sleep there all week if he wanted to. She'd rather not touch him at all. After a few minutes of tugging and pulling, she managed to get the white sheet out from under Eddie without moving him too much. The blood would not come easily off the stained sheet and she dreaded to think how much work she had ahead of her. She slammed the door to Eddie's new room, and strolled down the hallways to the laundry room. She wouldn't wash now because she needed to check on Columbia. She tried to feel for Columbia, imagining how worried she'd be if it was Riff on that surgery table, but she couldn't believe that Columbia was this attached to a man she met days before. Magenta hoped the surgery was a success. She never questioned her brother's intelligence or his ability to do what was asked of him so she was sure this man would be just fine. Riff always excelled at the sciences and it was a shame that he had never been allowed to use his talent for full use. Frank didn't like his servants leaving the house so Riff couldn't go practice his talent and he couldn't go find another kind of job to support himself. Frank was all they really had, and she hoped that whatever her brother was planning wasn't going to ruin that. Even though Frank was often cruel, he gave them a roof over their head and food in their bellies which was all they really needed. Magenta knew that she would never marry a rich man or be part of the Queen's court so she was thankful that she was given the job she had. She never allowed herself to hope for more but she knew Riff did, day and night. She knew Riff wanted to give her everything her heart could desire, but it was all fantasy. The reality was that she was on earth, working away her youth for a man that she despised more than the broom stick. Things couldn't change. Things wouldn't change.

Magenta pushed open her familar bedroom door and saw Columbia sobbing on her bed. Knowing Columbia, she had probably been crying the entire surgery, only pausing to breathe. Magenta sat down next to Columbia and put her face next to her friend's face. "Is...is Eddie okay?" Columbia sobbed. Her nose was clearly stuffed and her voice whined even more than normal. Magenta kissed her softly on the cheek as a sign of friendship and support, and wiped away one of the falling tears. "He's going to be fine Columbia. Just be glad that Frank wasn't the one operating on him. Riff wouldn't let Eddie get hurt, don't worry. He'll be up and about in a few days." Columbia bounced back to life, the top half of her body raising off the bed in seconds. "Really? I was so worried. I'm so happy now. Thank you Magenta! Thank you!" Columbia planted a kiss on Magenta's lips and spring off the bed. "Thank you Magenta. Thank you for not letting my Eddie get hurt. Get on the bed! I'm going to do your hair for keeping him safe for me! You've been needing your hair done for such a long time!" Columbia grabbed her hair brush off the side dresser, and pulled Magenta onto the bed. The brush fought its way through Magenta's bushy hair, and every stroke hurt worse than the last. She needed to brush her hair more often, Magenta knew, but she just didn't have the time or will power. Her thick, red hair slowly became something like a rat's nest over time. "You need to-brush your hair-more often! The brush-uh-keeps getting stuck!" Magenta closed her eyes and tried to ignore the obvious pain. Beauty was pain her mother always told her.

"So do you really like Riff like that? Don't you think it's gross that he's like your brother and he's like touching you like that? If I had a brother and he started even looking me like, I'd smack the guy! There are so many other boys out there to choose from, much better looking than Riff Raff too. I could let you borrow Eddie for a night once he's all better. He's so sweet in bed! Not as creative as Frank I have to admit, but oh, he feels good!" Magenta's teeth clenched at the thought of Eddie without his pants on. That is something she never needed to see as long as she lived. Columbia was one mad girl for even considering Eddie's advances! "I always wondered what it would be like to sleep with Riff. I thought about it a while ago but he scares me. I don't think he likes me. He seems a little small too. I like my guys big! But you would know, huh? You've had Frank and Riff! You've almost had as much experience than I have, but I've been with tons of guys before I met Frank! I could teach you lots of fun stuff to do!" The brush's bristles got tangled once again in Magenta's hair and Columbia had to yank the thing out, taking some of Magenta's hair with it. Columbia was not at all shy about her sexuality, and was a lot more eager than Magenta was to talk about it. Magenta thought it was right to keep some things in her life private, or as private as they could be and her sexuality was one of them. "I don't think I want any kids though. Can you possibly see me as a mother? I don't think so. The kid would probably do one thing wrong and I'd send them packing! I have a short temper anyways," Columbia said, without waiting to hear a word from Magenta.

"Now to get these curls settled..." Columbia, using the magic of her hands, started twirling Magenta's curls. Each curl was seperated, and made its own right. Magenta saw in the mirror as her hair began to calm down, and each strand was shining a vibrant red colour from the brushing job Columbia did. Magenta even began to see her own face emerge from the mess she once called her hair and was ashamed of how sickly she looked with the dark circles under her eyes and her lipstick drowning whatever colour she might have had from her face. She had always felt like a prisoner, but not until now, did she know that she looked like one too. "I think you would make a good mother once you get older. I always wanted to have a few kids too." Columbia stopped working and looked at Magenta in the mirror. Magenta didn't think that she had said anything too odd, and it couldn't be a surprise that she wanted children too. Most girls did, but then why was Columbia staring at her like that? "Don't you know? Everyone else knows!" The entire castle held a secret, and of course it had to be Magenta that was the one who was left out. If Frank had some silly rule about his servants not having children, she would just pretend never to have known it. She knew Riff would make a wonderful father, and if he happened to get her pregnant, she would never do anything to hurt her child. It wouldn't be the child's fault that its parents were the way they were, and Magenta couldn't help it either. As much as she hated to admit it, or even think about it, she did love her brother. Nothing he could make could possibly be evil, no matter what the others said. "What's wrong...? Columbia?" Columbia gently set the brush down and put her hands on Magenta's bony shoulders. "Magenta...Your bleeding isn't normal. I was talking to Frank about it the other night, and um, he's pretty sure that you can't have babies. Frankie said his first time with you, he was rougher than he usually is because you were fighting him earlier, and um, he thinks he might have ripped something or something like that. He wasn't sure at first but then you've kept bleeding after every time, even when you do it with your brother I heard...I don't know. I've never bled but it looks like it hurts, a lot, and its just not a little blood either Magenta! You have to clean the sheets every time!"

Magenta had never thought about it that way before. She knew her bleeding couldn't be normal, but she never thought...no children. Magenta felt her heart breaking. Ever since a little girl, she wanted to be a mother. To be a mother that her mother couldn't be to her. "I'm really sorry Magenta, I think Frankie is too. He didn't mean to push that hard. He didn't know it was your first time. He isn't a bad guy, ya know." Magenta looked away from the mirror. She wanted to run to Riff, to let him hug her it all away like she did when they were children, but she couldn't. She was big girl and she had to face it all on her own. Columbia picked the brush back up and continued with her hair job, not seeming to care about the impact what she just said had on Magenta. Her own blood line was going to die out. Riff would never sleep with another. He could be stubborn as an ox at times. All those nights spent about talking about their future children, what their names would be, was all wasted. She would never hold a baby of her own. The harsh reality was almost too much for her to take in, especially in her weak mental state. Why couldn't her life be perfect? Why couldn't she be as happy as Columbia seemed to be all the time? The haunting memories of her father flashed in her mind, reminding her once again that she would always be a nothing and leave no impact in the world in which she lived. Her father was right.


	33. Memories

**Author Note: I've been away because of finals but I am back now. The ending is all worked out my mind, but I don't really have the middle chapters worked out so we'll see where this goes.**

Riff clumsily handled the food and somehow managed to make the food he found look edible. He wouldn't eat of course. Heck, he wouldn't even give it to Magenta's dogs but it would do for Frank-N-Furter. He tried to ignore the bad smell coming from one of the pieces of meat and slammed it on the dinner table. Frank took one glace at the food in front of him and made a gagging noise. "Riff Raff! What is this? You know what? Your constant laziness is going to get you into real trouble. No food for you or sister until further notice! If you cannot feed your master a simple meal, your master will not feed you! I do not wish to you see you the rest of the day but the entire lab will need to be mopped, the lavatories cleaned, and the downstairs dusted. Magenta!" Riff heard his stomach growl and it made him wonder when the last time he ate actually was. He could live fine without food for days on end, but when he was denied food when he did need it, his body always knew. And what would his sister say? He failed her once again.

Magenta appeared in the doorway, out of breath from running to Frank's call, but Riff had never seen her look so beautiful. Her hair seemed brighter and less tangled, her lipstick freshly applied minutes before, and even her eyes didn't look so dark. "Yes Master?" Frank didn't even look in her direction. He could never imagine how beautiful she looked and how much more refreshed she looked from spending some time away from Frank. "Fix me my lunch. You're brother couldn't handle that simple request. I am sure you'll be pleasently surprised when you find out the consequences for his actions." Riff saw Magenta shoot him a questioning look, but she didn't bother to open her mouth. She went into the kitchen and returned in a few minutes with a sweet smelling plate. Frank devoured it as if he had never eaten before in his life, and Riff could feel his mouth watering. Riff had always loved meat, and watching Frank cut his ham slices, it made Riff want it even more. "I am sure you have some work to do before the day's end Riff. And Magenta, I'm going to need you to watch over Eddie and make sure there are no complications from the surgery. I'll be in my room if anything else is needed although I perfectly sure you will both do fine without me. I will be calling my mother so it is best that I'm not disturbed." Neither Riff Raff or his sister had ever met Frank's mother, the queen of their beloved planet. She refused to speak to anyone lower class and being a servant of her son was one of the lowest you could possibly get. At least the servants who worked outside the palace walls got some kind of wage. Riff never even got that.

Magenta gathered Frank's plates when he was out of sight. "What happened Riff? What was the consequence he was talking about?" How could Riff possibly tell her? "Um, Magenta. I'm sorry Magenta, but I can't cook so what I made him...well, he became angry and has punished both of us. It should only be me! You were not the one that made the mistake, you weren't even here." Magenta sat the dirty plates back down and looked at him, directly in the eye. She knew exactly which buttons to press to make him talk and looking at him like that was one of them. "What is our punishment Riff?" Riff took her hands his and breathed in deeply. "He is denying us food until further notice...but don't worry. I'll find something for you to eat! Frank is going to pay for this. His time is coming. He will get what is coming to him!" Riff had to take care of her. She never had anyone to look up when she was growing up, only him, and he had to do everything in his power to keep her safe and healthy.

_"Riff Raff! Pay attention please!" Riff stopped looking out of the window and faced his instructor. Daydreaming away was not like him, but he had not been himself since the loss of his mother. He was old enough now to know she left of her own free will and nothing forced her to leave her babies, but she did and he knew. The strange man she ran off was more important than her own children. He tried to keep telling himself that it was she who did not deserve them and not the other way around, but Magenta needed a mother and he needed a safe haven. His father was not providing that. "Take a short break to eat some lunch-" Before the teacher had even finished, the students got up and began packing up their books. Riff, who refused to bring books anywhere out of the castle, was the first one outside. He had to find Magenta so they could eat together. Riff knew how all the boys looked at his sister, and during the first few years of puberty, the boys were bound to look. It was Riff's job to make sure that all they did was look and not touch._

_"Magenta!" He spotted her poof of hair from behind a group of the kids. She turned and ran to him, smiling ear to ear. "She liked my paper!" Riff had helped her write that silly paper on the difference between Earth and Transalvania, and the damn thing took all night to write! He spotted an empty spot underneath one of the trees and guided her towards it while she desribed the scene in the class room when she recieved the best grade. It was a cold day so he made sure she was covered up tightly when he smoothed a blanket out on the hard ground to sit on. "Hey you two!" Riff had only just sat down and taken a bite of what Magenta prepared for them when he saw one of the richest boys on the planet coming towards them. It was De-Lordy, the cousin of Frank and heir to the throne should something happen to Frank-N-Furter who was currently next in line for the crown. Riff hated the enitre family None of them had ever worked a day in their life and yet, they thought they had the right over everyone else to rule just because someone in their blood line had been a good ruler. So many people could have run the planet differently, more fairly, but no. It had to be Frank that was in charge of the planet and all the people living in it. _

_"What are you two doing over here? The party's that way!" The overweight fool pointed across the yard to a gathering of the other kids, engaged in some kind of sexual activity. Riff turned away and took another bite. Though this planet was a sexual one by culture, Riff was never interested in that kind of stuff. He believed in the earth way that one man should marry one woman, not have a bunch of strangers engage in orgies and wild sex parties. "Come on Magenta! You at least. All of the boys are asking me to come get you and bring you over there. I cannot wait to get a piece of you..." Riff moved his body in front of his sister's out of reflex and glared at De-Lordy, who was licking his lips and looking up and down Magenta's legs. "She's not interested." De-Lordy took a step closer, and Riff got to his feet, completley hiding Magenta from view. "Let her speak for herself! Come here beautiful." De-Lordy made a grab at one of Magenta's legs, but Riff wouldn't allow him to even scrape her panty hose. Riff curled his fingers into a tight fist and plowed it into one of the fat boy's eyes. De-Lordy fell down without a fight and began whimpering. Magenta had stood up behind Riff and peaked around his arm. One of the intrucstors came running towards the three when they heard all the comotion. Even the student orgy stopped to listen. _

_The intructor kneeled down next to De-Lordy whose eye was already turning black and blue. Riff knew he was in for it. "He...he attacked me!" De-Lordy wiped a fake tear off his cheek and pointed at Riff who was just begining to lower his fist. _

Riff stuck a sponge under the warm water from a sink, and squeezed it hard. He couldn't remember much more from that fateful afternoon when he chose to challenge authority. All he knew was that was the last day he and Magenta were allowed to attend school. Magenta wrote more no papers, solved no more problems, and was givin no more schooling. Riff continued to learn but only though the books that he strole time to look at in Frank's library. Frank never looked at them so when a few of the books ended up in Riff's room, Frank never missed them. Riff didn't know what they would possibly be able to do once Frank was gone. He set the sponge on the floor and fingered the device in his pocket. Frank's end was coming soon, but not soon enough.


	34. Sinful Touches

**Author Note: So I didn't like the last chapter much, but since I have time, Im going to continue on with this story which is getting much longer than I had origianlly planned. Oh, and now its Magenta POV. Another graphic chapter but I wanted to show the relationship between Riff and Magenta better**

Magenta pulled off her panty hose and shoes, and sat her tired body on the bed. It growled from hunger and she really wished she had eaten more at breakfast. She only ate when she had to, which did help contribute to her small frame, but she never let herself go hungry. Had Frank not locked up all of the cabinets, she would have been sneaking down there right then. She longed from the food from the planet which she was born to, but the tastes that the Earth had to offer were not that bad. She had grown accustom to the many meats and fruits that Frank let her servants eat. Her favourite was ham and her mouth started to water just thinking about it. Why was her brother so stupid? If he needed help with the meal, he should had just asked her how to make something quick and easy. But no, he had to do it the hard way and try it himself. Would he ever learn? She slipped under the warm covers of her bed after removing her ugly, old dress and waited patiently for Columbia who had dissapeared after dinner. Probably her and Frank were having a bit of fun in Eddie's room. Magenta wouldn't put it past either of them to have sex in front of, or on top an unconsious man.

Not feeling tired, she layed her head against the pillow and grabbed one of Columbia's magazines to look at. Columbia was constantly bringing these things home, and Magenta had never had the urge to look at one until now. She opened it up to look at the first set of pictures when her brother poked his head in. The little hair he had was messed up behind his head, and from where Magenta sat, she could see a single drop of sweat fall under his brow. "Magenta? Here, its all I could find." He made his way into the room, and pulled out of his pocket, a shiny red apple. She grabbed him from him, and bit hard into the red fruit. "Where did you get this?" She felt the juices come between her teeth with each bite, and savored the sweet taste of the food in her mouth. Riff sat down next to her and wiped away the falling sweat. "I found it outside...I remember Frank was eating these things once so I figured it was edible. I'm so sorry for what I did Magenta, but Im going to make sure you won't starve." Magenta licked the sticky juice off her mouth, and set the apple core on her dresser. "What about you Riff? Was there a second apple that you ate? Oh Riff, when are we going home?" Riff put his arms around her and drew her into an embrace. She breathed in his scent, and she never felt more right in her entire life. All she needed was her brother. He was the only one who could save her from the horrors that her life faced, and he was the only one that ever showed her true love. He made life worth living.

Riff lowered his hands down Magenta's back until they rested on her butt. Magenta didn't mind though. She was past being shy and openly welcomed his advances. What they were doing was no worse than what Columbia and Frank were doing in the next room. Magenta moved her body closer to Riff's so he could get a better grasp on one of the cheeks. "I'm glad you're happy..." Riff whispered in her hair. Magenta wasn't even sure if he knew what he saying, and she started to wonder how guys of any race were turned on so fast. Riff's hands were moving quickly along the lines of her bottom, and he didn't care to ask her if she was up for it. "Oh Magenta...I love you so much. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. I promise you that." Riff layed her back on her bed and tore his shirt off. Her neck and upper chest were immediatly showered with the kisses from her adoring brother, and she was loving every minute of it. She closed her eyes, and was finally begining to give her body over to the ultimate pleasure that Frank was always talking about. When Riff put his hands under her back to clip off her bra, the needing between her own legs was becoming stronger. Riff threw the black bra somewhere near his own shirt, and took one of the nipples into his mouth. She opened her mouth and gasped for air when he bit it. The nipples were hardened in seconds and Magenta felt her own body break into a sweat as she watched Riff rip off his pants and underpants. His need looked almost greater than hers, and his swollen member was throbbing from anticipation. She bucked her hips toward his arms, and he obediantly took off her panties. Riff helped to spread her legs apart, and even she was surprised to see how wet she was without the help of Riff's willing fingers. He inserted himself inside of her with little effort, and held onto her hips as always when he began his pushing. She held tight onto her sheets, and arched her back to help him find the right spots. Her climax came right before his did, and both bodies were dripping in sweat. He pushed for a few more minutes after his release, and then as slowly as he could, he layed his body back on top of Magenta's.

Magenta wrapped her arms around Riff's neck and kissed him on the cheek. Nothing in this world mattered anymore. She would work for Frank the rest of her days if only she could spend every night with her brother. She loved him more than she loved herself. "I love you my dearest brother. Sleep in my bed tonight." Riff rolled off her, and pulled himself out of her body, but kept close to her. "I'll never willingly leave you Magenta. You're my beautiful, beautiful, baby sister and I love you more than anything." He kissed her gently on the lips and smiled. "We don't have to try and leave Frank. He hasn't touched me for days Riff and I think he'll leave me alone for good once this man of his is up and running. You don't have to do anything drastic." Riff patted down her hair and from his face, she knew he liked the smell. "Both of us deserve more than what Frank is giving us. Anything that happens to Frank is what he had coming. Don't worry sister." Magenta made herself comfortable against his chest and closed her green eyes. "Please be careful Riff."


	35. Frank's Confession

**Author Note: Ok everybody, so sorry for the delay in the story. Christmas came along and then the New Year, and soon school so I've been kinda tired but Im starting up again so you guys better review this!! Riff's POV**

The next few days went by slowly for those trapped within the walls of the castle. Frank made sure never to give his two faithful servants a moment's rest, and Eddie never did awaken from his fateful slumber. Columbia had become rather depressed about the fact that her favourite lover wasn't there to please her, but Riff still heard her busy with Frank most nights so she could not be missing Eddie that much. Riff kept a close eye on Magenta but he had even come to the conclusion that if Frank wanted her, Frank would have her and there was nothing that Riff could do about it.

"Riffie? Riff Raff? Riffie!" No matter how many times Riff had told Columbia NEVER to call him by any stupid nicknames, it never seemed to get into her thick head. Riff threw a shirt into the washer and went to answer Columbia's call. He never considered her the lady of the house. He would never consider her anything of the house, but hearing her whine was enough of a reason to see what she wanted. The moon was high in the night sky and with each step Riff took, he could hear the old walls creaking from within. He just needed to go to bed, to curl up with his sister, and rest his tired body for the night. Frank promised that after he finished the laundry, Riff's one wish could be granted but it just had to be Columbia who would prolong his duties as long as possible. Columbia's door was already opened so he didn't even have to look in the doorway before he was noticed. Columbia was lounged back on her bed, painting her nails to match her hair. Riff hadn't seen Magenta after dinner and assumed she was already alseep in his room when he didn't see her in next to Columbia. "Finally! What took you so long?" Columbia never had thoughts about anyone but herself so of course she thought Riff Raff was enjoying the night to himself with not a care in the world. What a stupid and thoughtless creature that girl really was. "Sorry-" _Ma'am?_ He would never be calling her ma'am. That was for ladies, something she certainly was not. "I really want some ice cream! Do we have any? I'm not tired at all tonight and I suddenly just felt like eating! Please Riffie? I'd have Eddie get it for me if he was...was..." Riff could see the water forming around her eyes. Damn her! "Alright Columbia. I'll be right back."

Ice cream? If Frank kept any, Riff certainly never had any of it before. Riff tried concentrating on his own footsteps while walking back downstairs to the kitchen. It was one of the few things, he believed, that kept him sane in this house of madness. His own silence was interupted by Magenta's quiet sobs. "Please Frank, not tonight, please!" Riff stopped in front of Frank's closed door. He didn't need to open it to know what was going on on the other side. He was past the point of trying to fight Frank. He bit his tongue and tried to listen to what Frank was telling his baby sister but the door was too thick and he had to move on. Columbia wouldn't be quiet forever. There was nothing more he could for his sister but dream about their revenge. His device was complete. Riff never had the chance to practice it on anything but he was sure it would work and then it would be able to kill Frank with one press of a button. Riff listened for a second more before going downstairs to get that ice cream. He found some already made in one of the freezers which was lucky for him. If he had to make it, Columbia wouldn't be getting anything edible that night. He scooped some of it into a bowl and resisted the urge to taste any. Riff hurried to Columbia's room faster this time, not stopping to listen in on Frank and Magenta, and almost tripped on his shoes when he was in front of the door. Riff couldn't be surprised though when he saw Columbia fast asleep with one of her magazines covering part of her face. He slammed the bowl down on a chair next to her and shut the door on his way out.

Riff returned to his laundry duty and was now more careless with the articles of clothing that he tossed into the machine. Revenge. Revenge was all that was on his mind. Riff would wait until that creature he built was finished. He might be able to use the creature to his own advantage, and of course, he wanted to know if his creature would function properly. This man would be his own. He would take it back with them after Frank's untimely death, and maybe then, Riff Raff would be recognized for the scientist he really was. He would get the fame that he deserved, the money that he earned, and the woman that he loved since her birth. All of that would be his, and dreams he kept hidden would be finally be his. He shut the lid of the washer and turned it on. "Riff Raff?" Riff turned around and saw Frank walking towards him. Frank's hair was a mess on top of his head, and the single thing covering Frank from the rest of the world was a black thong. Riff shuddered and made sure to keep his gaze on Frank above the waist, if at all. "Yes, master?" Frank leaned up against the dryer, and stared out the window. "Columbia told me something interesting the other night. Columbia told me, when Magenta cries, she doesn't cry for me but for her brother. How could she possibly still be crying out for you when I'm here? I just don't understand that...Mother told me that when I came down here, I had to take care of my servants, to keep them happy...What am I doing wrong? No girl has ever cried before except from the pleasure I was giving her. What am I doing wrong...? Why doesn't she like me? How could she possibly choose her brother over me? I have good looks, a fine body, and I know I am the best in bed. What more could she want? Her brother can't compare with me in any ways! I'm the one she needs, not him." Was Riff really suppose to answer that? Was Frank really waiting for his opinion? "I think-" Frank pushed himself up and walked closer to the window. "Magenta will just have to understand that I'm doing what's best for her, and that in time, she'll know that I'm a much better choice than her brother could ever be, in bed and elsewhere. She'll learn." Riff took a breath and prepared to speak when Frank, once again, took off. "I don't really know what I'm supposed to be doing here. Mother gave me the mission to do, but I don't know if I'm even doing it right. I feel so lost sometimes and with no one to talk to down here, it becomes...difficult. Calling home seems like the best choice in what I need to do but...I know! I'll invite some of my friends down here with me. I am sure they can cheer me up, to bring back the smile that I love. A party, yes, that's what I need. A very large party! That's when we'll wake up my creation. Yes, this is perfect! The night of my party will be the night I unveil the man I have built." The man that Frank built? A party? No, no, no. That couldn't be right. "Master, I don't think-" Frank clapped his hands together and smiled. "A party. Riff Raff, tomorrow you and your sister will move Eddie into the freezer. I don't want that body scaring any of my guests. Both of you will clean out the ballroom tomorrow as I want to have my party this weekend." Frank did not need to be having a party. Frank did not need to have his "friends" over and Frank needed to leave Magenta alone!

"Master, please. I really don't think-" Frank turned so abruptly that Riff nearly fell onto the washer. "Riff Raff, do I hear some hesitation in your voice? You will do as I say or your sister will be the one, yet again, who has to take your punishment. You better get some sleep. I'm pretty sure your sister is already fast asleep and you both have a big day tomorrow."


	36. Party Preparations

Author Note:

Riff waited until Frank was out of sight before he ran up the winding stairs. Frank's door was still slightly open so Riff entered the room without knocking. Just as Frank had told him, Riff found Magenta fast alseep on Frank's bed. Whether the sleep was natural or if Frank's violent rape knocked her unconious, Riff could not tell. Magenta's familar blood was starting to stain the white sheets, and she looked very pale in the little light the night offered. He kissed her lightly on the cheek, and wrapped his dirty coat over her to give her some warmth. Frank was going to pay dearly for this, for all of this. Frank had to have some remorse somewhere deep within his own mind. Frank had to know that what he was doing was wrong and that if the queen found out about this abuse, Frank would be in trouble. He could even lose this right to the throne, but if Riff even tried calling back home, no one would listen. No one would believe the words of the butler.

Riff Raff carried his little sister to his room and layed her out on his bed. He left the jacket on her but also covered her with the blankets on his bed. This would be another night where Riff went without sleep, letting his anger grow stronger and stronger with each breath he took. Columbia would have to pay for this as well. Someone who was annoying as her had no right to live. The morning came faster than Riff expected, and before he knew it, he could see the first rays of the sun peaking in through the window. Riff stood to stretch his muscles and stared where his ray was hidden underneath the pillow where Magenta slept. He had to tell her something, but he couldn't just go and tell her that he planned on murdering their master. He kneeled down in front of her, and that's when he saw it. Magenta had kicked off some of the blankets during the night and one of her legs was hanging off the edge of the bed. On the top of the uncovered thigh, he saw two long scars cutting across the white flesh. He traced one of them with his finger, and from his trained eye in the scienes, he knew it was deep. Was Frank cutting her? Frank couldn't be doing that. When Frank hurt one of them, he liked to make a show out of it. Frank wouldn't do it in secret because he wouldn't get anything out of it. Riff looked at Magenta's peaceful face that still kept so many secrets from him. These scars were self inflicted.

"Riff?" Riff moved his finger away from the scar and offered his sister a smile. He wouldn't ask about the cutting. He knew what she was doing now and nothing she could say would change what he already knew and believed. He just knew he had to act quickly. But when did she have time to do that? Was her other leg scarred up as well? He had to keep a closer eye on her. Leaving would be the best thing that he could do for her. Riff would wait until after Frank's useless party. If Riff started attacking beforehand, the party guests would arrive and Riff would be in a worse situation. "Magenta, I'm sorry to spring this on you so early, but I have no choice. Frank is planning on having a party tomorrow and during the party, Frank is going to wake up the man we have been working on. After the party guests leave, we will be free. We're going to confront Frank together, and together, we will leave this place. We'll be free tomorrow night Magenta! Free to do whatever we please!" Magenta's face was not one that he had expected to see when he told her this great news. She looked more worried than anything else. "What are you going to do Riff?" Riff smoothed out her poofy hair and kissed her on the lips. "Don't worry. I promised you that I'm going to get you out of here and that's what I'm going to do." He put his hands on her, and not even telling her what to do, her hands glided with his until their elbows met and then her hands followed his back down. "Soon my sister. Get dressed. Frank will have us cleaning out the ballroom today so his guests will be able to dance tomorrow." Riff left his room, leaving his sister speechless. He told her all he needed to tell her, nothing more and nothing less. All would explain itself in due time.

Riff thad about an hour before the rest of the household woke up so he took this time to go over in his mind what had to be done. He had saved clothes that he and his sister used to wear on their days off when they lived back in Transsexual. He had to remember to wear it when they did confront Frank. They would no longer be seen as servants but actual people. Once Frank was dead, Riff knew how to control the castle so that they would be on their home planet in a matter of hours. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

Breakfast that morning was probably one of the most "normal" meals that had ever went on in the house. Columbia was the first ones at the table, and almost on cue, she started complaining about how hungry she was. She never once thanked Riff for going out his way to get her that ice cream. "Columbia, dear, I'm throwing a party here tomorrow night and I was wondering, if I might ask, would you mind so much entertaining my guests when they get here? I know that you were a dancer before I met you, and well, my friends, they always love to see a good dance or two." Columbia made a very high picthed squeal, and to the untrained ear, it might have sounded like Columbia was afraid of something but that was just of her way of expressing how truly happy she was. "Of course I will! By the end of the night, your friends might even have learned a few steps. I'll even go out of my way and try to teach Riff Raff some rythem!" Frank sipped some of his morning wine and scooted himself backwards in his chair to get up. His meal was barely touched and Riff imagined how excited Frank must be knowing that he is about to see some old friends again. "Columbia, don't go out of your way. I don't think Riff Raff wants to learn. I'd go practice a dance or two for tomorrow. I'm going to have these two busy in the ballroom." Columbia smiled and jumped out of her chair. "I'm so excited!"

The ballroom was a filthy room blanketed in layers of dust. He heard Magenta sneeze behind him when they entered the room. Frank, he knew, would not let them leave until it looked like a room in Frank's palace back home. Not needing to speak, Magenta moved to start dusting the long walls and Riff got his broomstick out to clear off the floors before mopping them. The jobs put before them could have done in complete silence, but Riff couldn't keep his silence any longer. He had to know why Magenta was scarring up her pretty body. "Magenta?" Magenta did not turn away from the fine designs in the wall, but grunted to acknowledge his question. "I saw...what are you doing to yourself? I saw those things all over your thigh, those cuts. Why did you do that? Please Magenta, you have to stop." That got Magenta's attention and she lowered the dust cloth to her side. She didn't turn to face him and she took longer than usual to come up with a response. "I'm alright Riff. Don't worry about me. We just need to get out of here. Why don't do tell me what you're going to do?" It was just like her to change the subject when Riff brought up a subject she didn't like. She was the most clever girl he had ever met, and yet, she could act so immature sometimes. If he noticed that Magenta didn't stop her cutting once Frank was out of their lives, he would have to corner her on it and make her talk but he would let it pass for now. Like so many other things in the house, it would be one of the many things he would like to leave behind.


	37. Working Away

**Author Note: I decided to write another chapter today just because I might not be able tomorrow and I wanted to make up for lost time. ) Hope you guys are enjoying it! Magenta POV**

How had Riff found out? Magenta had been so careful to keep her shame hidden, to make sure that Riff's eyes were on her when they made love, to make sure that Frank was too busy to quiet her cries to notice the scars on her legs. Magenta finished the dusting long before Riff had even gotten the mop out which gave her the excuse the run to the bathroom. Why did she feel like this? No matter what she did, she couldn't erase Frank's touches or rid herself of the guilt she felt everytime she slept with her brother. What was wrong with her? She felt the tears coming but she didn't care. Not pausing to think twice about it, the same scissors that once helped her with her pain, were once again sliding against her thigh. She couldn't feel anything when the blood fell to the groun, and she felt the breath escape from her body in relief. Her brother didn't know what he saying. He didn't know what she was feeling, and although he wanted to help, he couldn't. She had to do this on her own. This was her own demon, and she only felt the demons were truly gone when she cut. She just had to be more careful around her brother. He couldn't find out.

Frank didn't come down for dinner that night, and since he did not request a meal to be brought up, Magenta retired early that night. Columbia only ate little so she could practice her dances in front of Magenta. Magenta did wish that she could dance. No one bothered to teach her any kind of steps, but she did learn little from what her brother taught her. "Okay, I am really thinking of doing a tap dance. Tap dancing is when your shoes make the music for you so you don't need that much. But then if you make a wrong move, everybody can hear it but I'm confident of my abilities! Here, watch this." Columbia tapped away keeping expert balance of her feet and every step amazed Magenta more than the last. Magenta could not believe it but she was actually feeling a little jealous. "Ooo, that was tiring! My mom had been giving me lessons since I was about 5, I think, and I love it more than anything. Well, almost anything. Have you seen Eddie anywhere? I went to the room where we were keeping him and I didn't see him anywhere. Did you move him without telling me? I don't think you could have moved him anywhere even if you wanted to because you're pretty little, but maybe Riff or Frank even? I'd really like to go and sit by him a little tonight. When he wakes up, I want to be there with him. He might get worried or scared if I'm not there to comfort him!" Riff and Magenta had both moved Eddie into the freezer soon after breakfast. It was a rather difficult process because Eddie weighed more than either of them did. Riff took the torso and Magenta, once again, had to deal with Eddie's stinky feet. While Magenta was positioning Eddie against one of the walls, Riff moved Eddie's motor bike into the freezer so no relatives of Eddie might pass by and start wondering where he was. "I don't know where he is Columbia. I'm pretty sure Frank hid him somewhere so he won't scare any of the guests tomorrow but I don't know where."

"Well, I hope Eddie is alright. It would be really great if he could come to the party tomorrow. He's never seen me dance. What's a party from your hometown like? If its anything like parties from around here, I know I'm going to be drinking lots and lots and lots. I really like drinking. It relaxes me more than anything." Magenta pulled her covers over her bony legs and felt one of her hands go down to the drying blood still on her thighs. She hadn't been as clean with wiping it as she did during the first cut. Magenta did not hear another word that Columbia spoke that night, even though she could still hear Columbia's voice chattering away, the words were not clear. Magenta eyes became heavy with sleep and she entered the world of dreams, the one place where she was truly free to do as she pleased.

The next morning, Frank had them awake before the sun was even up. Frank slammed the door of the girl's bedroom and clapped his hands to awake them. "Come on now girls, I can't have you sleeping in today! This is my big day. And nothing is going to ruin it! Both of you, get up NOW!" Magenta was used to hearing Frank's angry voice but Columbia was not. Columbia hid her face underneath covers and when she spoke, her voice shook. "It's too early Frank. Please let us sleep a little longer. I'm so tired!" Frank stormed over to her bed, and grabbed the covers from her body. Columbia sat up immediatly and brought her legs up to her body. "Now Columbia. I don't have time for this. The castle has to look perfect by tonight and since you three are all I have, you will be making it look its best by tonight. All of you!" Magenta slowly rose up on her bed, not wanting Frank to start yelling at her as well. "Get dressed, both of you. Magenta, dust the entire house from top to bottom. It must be done by tonight! Columbia, I'm going to have you start putting up the party decorations and making the refreshments. I have Riff fixing up outside and working on the floors although I do think it might rain tonight. You have 5 minutes to dress. Snap to it!" Frank left the room without shutting the door. It didn't matter. Neither of the girls had anything that the boys hadn't seen and touched before.

Magenta dressed rather quickly. She didn't care how she looked anymore. She was past the point. She pulled her torn tights up her legs, slipped the uniform over her head and buckled her dirty boots onto her feet. She didn't bother brushing her matted hair. There was no use. The guests were not coming to see her, and even if they were, they would just watch her to see if any of the dirty lies Frank might have told them was true. Columbia was still in bed until after Magenta used the bathroom and then she was just pulling up some tights up her legs. A shiny jacket with a matching hat sat on a chair next to her bed. She was going to wear her costume all day it looked it and Magenta really did long to have something like that of her very own. The sparkles shimmered with the light and she knew all the guests would have their eyes on Columbia. How she would trade her life for Columbia's in a second. Columbia was not bound to this house, and she didn't have to listen to Frank if she didn't want to. She could leave at any time she wished, and Magenta would give anything for that. Columbia had no idea how lucky she really was.

"You're still not dressed? Get to work now Magenta!" Magenta didn't wait to hear anymore of Frank's harsh words and ran to the highest level of the castle to start her dusting. Why Frank wanted the entire castle dusted when the party would only be in one room downstairs was a mystery to her but she did what she was asked. She could do nothing more. Riff was told to start outside, and Magenta knew that was only to seperate her from her brother. She glanced out the window and saw his cutting the bushes outside. Frank was right when he said that the rain might fall the night of his big party. The dark, threatening clouds were looming overhead and looked as though they might burst any second. Riff didn't see her watching him from the attic so she went back to dusting every piece of furniture she saw. Frank didn't even use most of this, but she knew that if he did happen to come upstairs to inspect her work and it wasn't done right, she would be punished.


	38. Visitors In the Night

**Author Note: So I'm trying to get this last chapter up tonight cuz Im just realizing how much I missed my story and I want to get more for you guys before tomorrow! Enjoy and review! Riff POV and once again I do not own Rocky or any of the characters!**

The night sky came quicker that night than most and Riff was instructed to keep at the door to show the guests to the party room when they arrived. Columbia was practicing her steps in the ballroom and Magenta was still trying to finish up her dusting. Riff was not looking forward to any of the people coming and kept his mind on the beam upstairs. It would all be over soon, very very soon. "What's taking them so long? I'm getting tired of waiting!" Columbia called from the next room. Riff looked out the window and saw the rain pouring hard upon the already wet grass. "Must be the rain." He was about to leave his post when the sound of motor bikes stopped him in his tracks. He turned to let them all in, but was surprised when they just opened the door themselves and found their own way to the ballroom. Not one of them, all dressed in black jackets and black pants with helmets, acknowledged his presence. They walked right by him, throwing their jackets and helmets in his general direction. He gathered their discarded clothes without complaint and piled them onto a table near the door.

Riff quietly went up the stairs knowing that he wouldn't be missed. Frank wouldn't think of leaving his room until the party was really alive and everybody was dying to see him. That's how Frank liked it. Riff didn't even see Magenta on his way up to the attic. She was probably near the party guests, longing them to invite her for a dance. Riff hid their native clothes up there. It was the one place that Frank never went and he was surprised when Magenta didn't open up anything to see them. He hadn't told her about them yet. He wanted to wait to see her happy face when he pulled them out of storage. She needed some new clothes so badly and he knew after he got them settled down back home, he would get her as many clothes as he could possibly afford. He would have to go looking for a new way to make a living but he was sure with the experience he had, it couldn't be that hard. He wouldn't let Magenta get another job. He would make sure she never worked another day in her life. Maybe he would be able to help fix her broken body. He knew how badly she wanted a child and he knew how badly he wanted to give her one. There had to be a way.

He stared into the night sky and knew that this would probably be the last time he saw the planet earth in this way, and that's when he noticed something moving in the darkness. He looked closer and saw it was a young couple and from the way they were walking towards the castle, he knew they weren't here for the party. They looked as though they were lost, and from the way the man was holding the woman, he guessed they were lovers. He basically ran down the stairs so he could be the one to answer the door when they rang. He had never really talked one on one to a human being from this planet before and he was not going to miss this chance up to Frank. "What are you doing Riff?" He turned and saw Magenta standing with one arm on the staircase. How pretty she looked standing there and Riff noticed she finally put on her beloved lipstick. "Someone's coming. It's people from the town I think." He saw Magenta's face brighten up and then they heard the old doorbell ring. Riff slowly opened the door just enough to see their faces. The male was a taller man with dark hair and eyes. He had his arm wrapped tightly around the female who was much smaller than him with lighter hair. Her eyes were rather large, but she looked to be about the same age as Magenta although Magenta had a smaller frame.

"Hello," Riff said quietly. He wasn't too sure what to think of the humans and what exactly they wanted was still yet to be known. The male put his hand forward and smiled. "Hi. My name's Brad Majors, and this is my finacee', Janet Weiss. I wonder if you wouldn't mind helping us. You see, my car broke down a few miles up the road. Do you have a phone we might use?" Riff did not take his eyes off of them. Their clothes were soaking and clinging to their bodies and the girl, Janet, was shivering from the cold. "You're wet," he told them. Why would people go out in the rain without anything to keep their bodies dry? "Yes, it's raining..." Janet said. She was a pretty creature, and he knew how Magenta would want to meet them. Riff was sure that Frank didn't have a workable phone they could use but the humans could come in the castle to dry off. "Yes...I think perhaps you better both come inside." A lightening streak startled him and he didn't want either of them to get hurt. Janet offered a little smile as Brad dragged her inside. "You're too kind." He trailed behind them, almost fascinated by how direct they were. People from his planet did not come door to door asking for help. That was just unheard of.

The music coming from the ballroom seemed to take them at ease, and they were both in awe of the height of the castle. Janet's eyes grew wider as they admired the room around them. Magenta had covered her head into the staircase and was staying completley still. Riff wasn't sure if she was scared of them or if she was planning something else. She should know by now that Riff would never let anything near her that would hurt her. This human couple was completely harmless. "Brad, I'm frightened! What kind of place is this?" Janet grabbed tight onto Brad's arm and stayed close to him. "It's probably just some hunting lodge for rich weirdos," Brad said with his eyes almost glued to the cieling. Riff slammed the door shut to keep the cold air out and that clearly startled the two guests who jumped at the loud sound. He walked between them and decided he would show them to the ballroom. They would be able to eat if they wished and dry off. "This way," he said, leading the way. He walked rather slowly, listening to the footsteps of the two behind him. His sister still had not moved from her spot. "Are you having a party?" Janet asked him. Riff turned around to them and stopped walking. He looked up at Magenta but he couldn't see her face, only a poof of her red hair. "You've arrived on a rather special night. It's one of the master's affairs." Janet smiled at Riff but looked up at Brad who still had his arm wrapped around hers. "Oh, lucky him." It was then that he saw his sister start to lift her face from her hiding spot. "You're lucky. He's lucky. I'm lucky. We're all lucky!" Magenta swung one of her legs over the staircase and slid down, throwing her duster to Riff when she hit the edge. She started laughing and Riff was grateful to hear her laugh again. He had begun to miss it.

The grandfather clock started to dong and Riff went over to dust it off a bit. He turned to Brad and Janet who were staring at him with the most curious expressions on their faces, and he tried to explain to them what they were about to see in the next room: the time warp. It was one of the most popular dances in transsexual and he knew the dance was starting in the ballroom. "It's astounding. Time is fleeting. Madness, takes its toll so listen closely." Magenta smiled ear to ear when she heard what he was saying and she helped to stop the couple when they turned to leave. "Not for very much longer!" Magenta coaxed. The couple started to run into the next room, Riff guessed, to find that phone Brad was asking for. Riff raised his hands with Magenta in their secret gesture, and followed the couple into the ballroom. Brad and Janet were speechless when the party guests turned to face them to do the time warp dance. Riff Raff heard his sister sing with the transalvanians and he had never felt more relaxed in his life. Janet fell into Brad's arms in a moment's faint. She just didn't understand the dance. "It's so dreamy. Oh, fantasy free me! So you can't see me, no, not at all. In another dimension, with voiyarstic intension. Well secluded, I see all." Magenta danced as she told them these words, but it was when Columbia started to sing along is when Brad and Janet looked even more nervous. Riff smiled at himself when he saw how jealous Magenta looked when Columbia started her tap dance. The entire room was staring at the groupie and Riff knew Columbia loved the attention. Columbia though was the only one stupid enough to ruin her own dance by slipping on her own feet and falling across the room. Riff heard Magenta giggle but waited patiently for Columbia to get back to her spot during the dance. The dance ended with everybody falling to the floor and Riff had almost forgotten that the couple was still there until he heard Brad speak. "Hey! Do any of you guys know how to Madison?"


	39. Brad And Janet

**Author Note: So I'm not as tired as I thought I would be on my first day of work so I decided to put up more of the story. Once again, all of this is directly from the film. I'm just going into the characters deeper. Magenta POV**

Magenta felt her legs tingling from the time warp and she remembered how much she really loved that dance. None of the other dancers seemed to mind that she was just the servant girl or the hired help who went without pay. She felt like a person again and she was more than thankful to Riff for inviting the couple from the town inside the castle. If it wasn't for them, she would probably have no reason to even go into the ballroom unless to serve drinks. The couple seemed on edge about everything, and the moment the time warp ended, Magenta watched the woman try to convince the man that it was best to leave the castle without using the phone. Magenta didn't see anything wrong with the dance that had just been performed but then again, she was raised with this dance and it was a part of her now. It might seem a bit scary to outsiders. Riff helped Magenta to her feet just as the elevator could be seen coming down. Frank was about to make his entrance. The guests knew the head of party was on his way, and they filed into two lines down the aisle. Magenta stayed close to Riff, still afraid that if she made herself too noticeable, Frank might try to do something with her and she couldn't let that happen. Not tonight.

A scream from the young lady told Magenta that Frank was now downstairs. Magenta had grown used to Frank's obvious like of make up and nail polish, but it was unusual on earth for a man to be walking around with the face of a woman. "I see you've met my faithful handyman," Frank told them without looking in Riff's direction. Magenta turned and saw Riff look at her with disgust his eyes. Riff really did hate Frank and everything about him and Magenta knew how badly he wanted this revenge he constantly talked about, how badly he needed it. Frank skipped down the red carpet in front of his guests and stood next to his throne chair with pure glee in his eyes. The couple followed him, very unsure of what they should do or say. Magenta did feel sorry for them. The one night that something had to happen to them was the night when Frank really outdid himself. His cape was flung off and underneath Frank wore his favourite corset with matching tights, underwear, and shoes. Frank always did like to dress "pretty" but he usually wore a full length shirt of some kind and pants. He really did just want to show off for his gathering.

Frank went back down the few stairs to go and bring the scared couple more into the room. "I'm glad we caught you at home. Could we use your phone? We're both in a bit of a hurry. We'll just say where are and then go back to the car. We don't want to be any worry," Brad tried tellling him but Frank was almost ignoring him. Magenta could really care less if these two had to stay the night. Frank really wanted some new bodies to play with and it would give Magenta another night of peace. But would it mess with Riff's plan? Magenta looked over at him for some kind of sign but he was too busy watching the scene unfold in front of them. Magenta had to trust in Riff and what he was planning. That was all she had to hope for. He'd get them out of here. Frank was promising the couple that he would get their car fixed but Magenta wanted to know who Frank had in mind to fix it. Magenta could barely drive and while Riff was a scientist, he probably didn't know how to fix a broken down car. Columbia ran up the stairs next to Frank as he was about to announce to the couple about the creature he was building. Magenta followed her, not wanting to be left out, and she felt Riff come up behind her. Somehow, in Frank's genius with words, he managed to convine the two strangers to stay the night and watch the creation come to life.

Magenta followed Riff to the couple who were staring off in Frank's direction. Magenta threw a towel on Brad's head to help dry off his hair but he was just too tall for her to really dry off anything. "Thank you very much," Brad said. She smiled as she took off his jacket. This human was so polite compared to the others she had met down in the village. He was kind to her. It was no wonder that Janet clung to him so. He didn't seem too upset when she went to undo his pants. Frank would not have any outside clothes in his lab. Janet screamed and hit at Riff when he tried to undress her. "It's alright Janet. Play along for now." Magenta hated dealing with buttons but when she finally got the pants down Magenta could see, even with Brad's underwear on, that he was much bigger than her brother was. "Oh, slowly slowly! It's too nice a job too rush!" Columbia said in her familar high-pitched voice. Brad tried sticking his hand to her which made Magenta smile. Columbia, having manners? Now that was laughable. Riff handed Columbia the dress that Janet handed on and so Magenta tried to put Brad's clothing on top, but Columbia simply threw it over her head. Brad turned around to try to pick up his clothes but they were running late on time so Magenta had to stop them and push them in the direction of the elevator.

"Is he, Frank I mean, your husband?" Janet asked Columbia. Columbia laughed hysterically. Magenta felt like laughing too. The thought of anyone ever marrying Columbia, even Frank, was just mind blowing. "The master is not yet married, nor do I think he ever will be. We are simply his...servants," Riff calmly told them. Magenta thought that maybe when Frank matured a bit, he would marry someone of his mother's choosing. Frank already had his lab coat on by the time the elevator reached the lab. He was standing in the center of the room with a smile on his face. His party guests were watching everyone from overhead. Riff handed Frank a glass of wine and started to work on the preparations needed to finish the man. "Magenta. Columbia. Go and assist Riff Raff." Magenta didn't need to be told twice and went to where Riff Raff was busy with the dials. Magenta put a mask over her face to protect it from the fumes and went over to wait for Frank near the statues. Brad was becoming very angry about not being able to use the telephone and Frank, of course, was taking Brad's threats very lightly. Frank was not shy at all about flirting very openly with Janet and the flirting would have continued if Riff had not told Frank that everything was ready to begin.

Frank took his place in front of the microphone to tell his audience, in a very exaggerated voice, about his creation of life. Magenta laughed when she needed to, gasped when she needed to, and clapped at all the appropiate times. It was her brother that built this man, not Frank, and it almost killed her to know that Riff would never get the credit. She would give herself to Frank again and again if Riff could have his name where it needed be but that would never happen, not with Frank-N-Furter. Columbia helped her take off the red sheet that covered the growing man from the world until that time. Magenta had never really see it before. It was mostly Riff who was sent to work on it, and Magenta was amazed of what a fine job her brother did. The man was wrapped in linen and was floating in a tank, just waiting to be awoken. Even then, Frank was giving Riff commands, acting as though he knew what to do. Riff did as he was told with no questions asked and while Riff worked until sweat was falling from his back, all Frank had to do was turn a few dials. Magenta doubted Frank knew which order to turn the dials, but was just turning them in any which way. Magenta stepped back when she saw the man in the tank begin to lift up his arms. She knew nothing her brother made would ever hurt her but it was a bit scary seeing something come to life from nothing. The man stood up on his own and Riff took off the linen around his face. Frank smiled ear to ear and announced his name to the crowd. "Oh, Rocky!"


	40. Back From the Grave

**Author Note: I still don't own Rocky. Oh and Riff's POV**

Riff stared in wonderment as his creation, his lifeform, his man stood up on its legs and looked around. He couldn't believe it. All of his tests, the months of planning and perfecting, the nights where he worked until he collapsed from exhaustion, all worked! The man's face was beautiful and flawless, just as planned. The man had the blonde hair and tan just like Frank had requested, and his body was well toned and fit. If Riff didn't like his sister so much, Riff would be wanting to keep this man as his very own. When Riff saw Frank grab for _his_ man, Riff couldn't help his reaction. Rocky, the name Frank gave his man, held on tight to a cieling fixture as Riff pulled it back up. Frank saw what he was doing and Riff recieved a sharp kick from the end of one of Frank's high heels. Riff was flung to the ground but got up without complaint and lowered Rocky back down to the floor. Rocky didn't seem afraid of the height at all and looked as though he rather enjoyed the ride. Rocky was curious to see everybody and as soon as his sister and Columbia had finished taken off the rest of the linen, Rocky was running around the room to meet the party guests who simply adored him. Riff felt imense pride in his work, but was sickened when he saw how Frank chased after him. Rocky would just turn out like Riff in the future, a prisoner.

From the way that Frank stared at Rocky, Riff knew that Frank was also in love with the new man. Riff felt sorrow for this man that he would never know. Even before it was an hour old, its future was set. Rocky would be nothing more to Frank than a new toy to play with and show off to his friends. Rocky would never be treated as a human being. Riff couldn't express his feelings about this though. Riff could never express his feelings to Frank. "It's pure genius master," Riff forced himself to say. He heard Magenta praising Frank next to him, but he knew her words of kindness were really directed towards him. Just the feel of her body next to his reminded him that his captivity would last only a short time longer. He had to keep telling himself, only a bit longer would he have to wait. "He's alright!" Columbia said with a playfulness in her voice. Riff saw Frank's anger building up in his eyes, and it only grew stronger when Janet told him that she didn't like men with as many muscles that Rocky was born with. It didn't matter. Frank liked him, and that's all Riff cared about.

Frank brought Rocky over to some gifts that Frank bought earlier that week. Every single gift for Rocky was to help keep his body in shape, and while the man did have muscles, he wasn't lucky enough to have the brains. Rocky had no idea what Frank was planning on doing with him later that night. Riff couldn't blame his beautiful man though. Rocky was only functioning with half of another man's brain, and that other man was not intelligent to begin with. But if Riff couldn't have his own creation, no one could. He wasn't going to let Frank get his way this time. Rocky would have to be killed as well. Frank could die next to "his" creation, but Riff had no use for Rocky. All he needed was his Magenta and he had her.

Everybody took their eyes off of Frank and Rocky when the freezer's red light began flashing with a loud noise. The large door started to fall over right on top of Frank who got out of the way in a flash. "Eddie!' Columbia screamed with a smile. Her arms swung in front of her face as Eddie's motor bike kicked the door to the ground. Magenta, Riff noticed, wasn't too happy. It was a lot of hard work to get that heavy man into the freezer just to have him come back out on his own. Riff never cared for Eddie and hated seeing how Eddie tried to flirt with his sister every chance he got. Didn't Eddie know he could never have a chance with Magenta? Magenta was his! Magenta stood behind Brad and Janet who seemed unsure of whether to be afraid or welcoming of this man who came driving into the room with a red gash across the top of his head. The party guests were screaming and running from their places but Magenta stood her ground.

Eddie took off his frozen glasses and helmet. Riff thought it'd be cute to let the man rest in the things that he loved the most which meant his bike and all of the matching accessories. Frank looked most annoyed and Riff knew he'd be hearing about this later. This wasn't suppose to happen and it would be all of Riff's fault. Everything always was. Columbia was the only one pleased at Eddie's ressurection and even she looked a little confused about what he was talking about. Eddie was telling all of them about his days of partying which seemed very peculiar seeing how he just bursted out of a freezer with a gash on his head. Eddie took Columbia's hand and brought her to the floor to dance with him and she looked as though she was ready to have sex with him right there if he let her. Riff had never met a girl like Columbia before and he prayed to never meet another again. The party guests were starting to think Eddie was suppose to come in that way as an entertainer and they were dancing along with the sounds of Eddie's saxaphone.

Watching the dancing around him and seeing Eddie's body come down on top of Columbia started to strain Riff's lower region. This was indeed a party and he saw no reason why he shouldn't be able to ask his sister to a dance. He took her hand, and communicating with only their eyes, he took her into the freezer which gave them a bit of privacy. He twirled his sister around and took her little waist around his arms. He forgot what a good dancer she was! She kept up with the beat of the music and flirted with him without the shame she usually hid in her eyes. Tonight was a night for fun, a night without worries, a night before the coming storm. Riff planted a kiss on his sister and spun her around in another circle becoming lost in her laughter. He was just about to catch her when he felt a strong hand wrap around his arm and push him out of the freezer. Magenta was slammed into his side on their way out and Riff noticed that Frank's nails had dug into Magenta's delicate skin when he pulled her out of their dance. Rocky had gotten locked up inside of the elevator and knew not how to get himself out, and Eddie was riding on his motorcycle around the transalvanians who were leaping to get out of the way.

Magenta was staring hard at the ground and it looked at though she was using all of her mental strength to keep back her tears. The one time she was allowed to be herself, she was punished. Eddie stopped his bike in front of Columbia and put the groupie on his bike like he wanted to take her for a ride when Frank approached him. Riff didn't need to watch. He knew what was coming. Eddie fell onto his side in his attempt to get away from Frank, and Columbia did not a thing to help the man she called her lover. She did all she knew how to do. She screamed, and this girl could scream loud enough to break eardrums. Riff chose not to watch Eddie's murder but from the amount of blood draining from the freezer as Frank came out, he knew Eddie did not have a clean death. Riff often had nightmares about that he how he or his sister would end up, nothing more than decaying bodies in a hidden room somewhere. They had no relatives and would not be missed, the perfect murder, but Riff was smarter than Frank. Riff's moment was coming.


	41. One Last Time

Riff didn't know if Eddie deserved to die or not. It wasn't his place to say, but Frank certainly thought so. Frank stumbled out of the freezer with not a single look of remorse on his face. He put on a smile for his guests and held out his hands while Magenta took the bloody gloves off his hands. Riff knew Magenta was afraid that she would end up just like Eddie if their plan went wrong, but Riff would never let that happen. He was going to keep her safe at all costs. Rocky started pounding at the gates to get out of his cage and Frank ran over to the creation, and started to beg its forgivness for what he had done. Rocky did not have enough of a brain to understand what Frank was even saying, but when Rocky smiled, Frank took that as a gesture of love. Frank's guests had come downstairs to listen to Frank boasting about his new toy once again. Riff and Magenta followed behind him slowly, both of them lost in their own thoughts. If only those other people weren't standing there watching, Riff would have attacked Frank then and there. Riff helped Magenta take off Frank's lab coat and watched Frank walk down the aisle, his arm linked with Rocky. Frank took Rocky up a few steps where a decorated bed meant for lovers waited for them. Riff had dreamed about taking his sister to the honeymooner's bed ever since he first layed eyes on it, but it was not meant to be. The curtains were closed with Frank and his new toy behind it, and the guests began to leave.

Riff showed the party guests to the door, and even though he was once again ignored, he handed them their coats and saw them off into the night. Columbia volunteered to take Brad and Janet to their seperate rooms in the castle so Riff went back into the lab with his sister and watched Janet look around in the room where she would be sleeping. Why did she look so scared? He heard Magenta laugh at her next to him and he couldn't help but laugh along. Riff had no means of hurting the human couple. The one thing they had to worry about was Frank. Riff clicked the monitor off and kissed his sister on her cheek, but she backed away. "We need to straighten up. Frank will be done with Rocky soon." Magenta got out her mop and started to clean the floor. She was nervous about what Riff was planning, he could tell. She had nothing to worry about though. She was in good hands. Riff stepped away from the monitor and looked over at Rocky who was fast asleep on the make way bed they made for him, and then he looked back his pretty little sister, working away. How could she do this to him? With every move of her body, he wanted her more and more. In case his plan didn't work and all went wrong, he had to have one last time with her. He had to show her how much he really did love her. He walked up to his sister and using only his eyes, he told her of what he wanted. She didn't protest and even gave him a smile of encouragment.

If Rocky wasn't there, exhausted from his honeymoon with Frank, it would have been perfect. Rocky had to leave and give Magenta the privacy she wanted. Riff knew how angry Frank would be once he found out Rocky was gone, but Rocky couldn't get very far. The castle was gated up and Magenta's dogs would make sure this new man wouldn't get very far. Riff creeped up behind Rocky,and took some of the candles that was placed near Rocky's bed. He didn't want to hurt Rocky, just scare him. Riff woke the sleeping Rocky up by pushing some of the candles against his back. Rocky awoke with the start and Riff wasn't sure how Rocky knew that he was endanger, but Rocky started to put up a fight to get free. Riff stepped closer with the candles, putting the fire close to Rocky's flesh but he never intended to actually burn the poor man. Rocky cried out, and tore off the chain around his ankle and ran. Magenta didn't try to him as he took hold of the elevator and climbed his way using the railings to help him. Riff through a candle after him to make sure that Rocky wouldn't come back anytime soon. Riff put the rest of the candles down and looked at his sister who looked up to face him. Their arms linked together in their secret gesture, and Riff pulled her body to his and bit her on the neck. He heard her giggling so he bit harder. He never wanted to let go.

"Riff, we can't let him get far," Magenta told him pulling away from his hard kisses. He wanted to say something, to agree with her, but all of his concentration was on what was growing hard in his pants. He followed her downstairs and could only watch as she let her dogs out to chase Rocky back inside. He was afraid that if he moved in the wrong way, he would explode all over his pants and he couldn't have that. Riff didn't want to question where Frank was, but he didn't care. Riff turned on one of the monitors downstairs to page Frank and was not surprised in the least bit to find Frank in bed with Brad. "Master, Rocky has broken his chains and vanished. The new playmate is loose and somewhere in the castle grounds. Magenta has just released the dogs." Brad had his legs up into the air with Frank's face somewhere between them. "Coming," Frank called but Frank would be a while longer Riff knew. Magenta gave Riff a sly smile after he turned the monitor off. "Looks like Brad was _coming_ too!" Riff smiled at his little sister and followed her to go back upstairs. Both of them knew what would happen to minute she shut the door to his bedroom. It didn't need to be discussed. It was just one of the facts that came with living this life.

He couldn't wait until his sister got to her room to feel her body in his arms once again. She only took a few steps up the staircase when he pushed her to the ground. She landed rather softly, and laughed a little. She was certainly surprised, but she didn't object when his hands went wild underneath her clothes. "Riff, we should do really go upstairs.." His hands slipped underneath her bra and let his fingers run over the smooth skin of her breast. How badly he wanted her...All rational thoughts dissapeared in his mind as he struggled to get the uniform over head, but the bra clip is what he had the most trouble with and he ended up tearing the bra to get the damned thing off. She looked better without it anyway. Riff didn't care about taking his own shirt off. Riff bent down to start kissing her breasts, and giving them the attention they deserved. The nipples were already hard from the cold air seeping through the castle's door. The cold rain made this night even more chilly than most. Magenta put her arms around his neck and arched her back toward him so he could get a tighter grasp on her nipples. He nibbled on one of them, and knew how much she liked that when he heard gasp for a quick breath.

Prolonging his urge any longer was something he couldn't do. He got off of her for a mere second to lower down his pants and underwear to his ankles. It gave time for his sister to adjust herself on the stairs, and she helped him pull down her panties which were tossed to the step beside her. Keeping them around her ankles would be too difficult for Riff to position himself correctly. Riff carefully spread her legs apart, and kept his arms on the stair her head was laying on so he could get accurate aim. Magenta lifted up her hips to his and he pushed himself inside of her, forgetting to go slow with his baby sister and forgetting to be gentle with her delicate body. He heard Magenta give a light scream and he felt her nails digging into his back to keep her balanced. He didn't give her a second to catch her breath and started to push as hard as he could. Magenta started breathing loudly and he watched the sweat drip down her face with each push he gave, and he imagined his face was doing the same. He felt his climax coming when he heard someone moving him. Magenta hadn't noticed, but Riff felt someone standing behind him and that was the second he went limp.

"Riff Raff!" Frank exclaimed, sounding rather shocked. Riff turned slowly around, not leaving the warmth of his sister, and saw Frank standing in his bathrobe with Brad by his side. Brad looked rather embarressed, and Riff thought it was funny to see Brad's eyes start to twitch. Magenta lifted herself up to see what was happening, and all the blood that had come to surface on her face during the pushing was completley gone and now she was white as a ghost. Frank turned his back to Riff and put one of his hands on Brad's shoulder. "I'm terribly sorry dear Brad. These two have been at it ever since they moved here." Brad straightened his glasses and looked back at Magenta who was trying her best to cover herself from Brad's view. "Are they- are you two married?" Frank sighed as loud as he possibly could and turned to have his look at Riff and his sister again. Riff was slowly pulling himself out of Magenta, neither of them to be satisified. "Brad, these two are brother and sister. I've done my best to stop them from acting immoral but if Riff Raff wants to do this kind of stuff with his own blood, let him be my guest. I've tried to introduce him to other girls, but he will have no other. A shame if you ask me." Riff turned so only Magenta could see him as he pulled his underwear back over his body followed by the pants. Magenta was sitting ashamed on the stairs and with a torn up bra and her panties too far to reach for them without being seen, she didn't know what to do. "But brothers and sisters aren't suppose to do that stuff!" Brad exclaimed. Riff Raff went down a few steps to where Magenta's underwear had landed and meakly handed them to her. "Riff Raff, come with me!" Frank stormed over to the backdoor with Brad on his heels. Riff Raff handed Magenta what was left of her bra, and her uniform. "It will all be over soon my pretty sister."

Frank and Brad had already made their way outside by the time that Riff joined them. "Riff, would you be so kind to show me where Magenta let her dogs out on Rocky? I don't imagine that she would have had the time to save my creation with you riding up her backside." Riff saw pity from Brad's eyes, but it was not Brad's pity that he wanted. "Right this way master." The rain had slowed down, but each drip that Riff counted felt like acid falling upon his head. The second that he would be allowed to go back inside would be a second too soon.


	42. Change in Janet

**Author's Note: I'm back everyone. I've been busy doing photo shoots, taking my lovely vacation, and I was moving which was just hell if you ask me but now I'm back again. Hopefully, this time, I'll finish the story so I can start up my next fanfiction. Thank you to everyone who has been loyal to this story and I'm sorry its taken this long to finish!**

Magenta waited until the three were outside until she grabbed the remainder of her clothes and ran as fast as she could to her room. She never did mind when people saw her without her clothes on but this was something different. This was her master and his guest watching her have intercourse with her brother. These were the nights when she wished that she was anyone but herself. Other people led normal lives with normal jobs and normal lovers. Magenta was anything but normal and it seemed that the older she got, the less "normal" she became. What was wrong with her?

Columbia was already in the shower by the time Magenta got to their shared room. Magenta threw her damned uniform onto the floor and slipped into her thin nightgown. The piece of cloth didn't cover that much, if anything at all, but it was all that Magenta had. Besides, Frank always thought the less clothing a person wore, the better. "Where were you?" Magenta didn't bother to turn around. Columbia never took very long showers. Columbia hated staying in water for prolonged amounts of time because of the effect it had on the tips of her fingers and toes. She hated looking like an old woman, even if it was only for a few minutes. "Rocky escaped. I had to let the dogs out." Magenta turned around and saw Columbia fumbling to fit a pair of Mickey Mouse ears over her head. The combination of Columbia's stiped pajama set along with fake mouse ears was truly a sight to see. The pajama bottoms were just too big for her and her vibrant red hair against the dark ears looked absurd. "Those stupid dogs of yours will just chase him back inside." Columbia quickly flipped on the monitor, and to Magenta's surprise, there was missing Rocky in the screen. Columbia was never very smart at solving problems that required actual thinking, but then again, maybe Columbia just wanted to watch television and got lucky.

Rocky was standing in the tub where he breathed his first breath. Tears were rolling down his face and he had stratches up and down his arms. The poor fellow really did not know why her brother wanted to hurt him or why Magenta wasn't trying to protect him. Rocky was truly not any of Magenta's concern. As soon as Frank was finished with him, he would end up just like Eddie. Magenta wouldn't be surprised if Columbia and herself ended up like Eddie if they couldn't keep Frank satisfied. Magenta knew it was better not keep an emotional relationship with anything that Frank created. It would only end in disaster. What was surprising to her, it was not Frank comformting the distressed creature but the human girl, Janet. "Oh, you poor, poor dear. Here, let me dress your wounds." Magenta was already getting bored and Columbia had helped herself to painting Magenta's toenails. Magenta was getting ready to turn it off when Rocky put his hands over Janet's. She got a sudden sparkle in her eye which could only mean one thing. Columbia looked up from her painting job and smiled ear to ear. "Tell us about it Janet!"

"I was feeling done in...couldn't win. I've only ever kissed before." Magenta was closely studying Janet's every move and couldn't really believe what was happening. Janet was actually trying to seduce Rocky. "You mean she's a-" Columbia started to ask but it didn't take a genious to know that Janet was a virgin before she came to this God-foresaken castle. Magenta muttered a quick reply but never took her eyes off the screen. Janet was only a guest in this castle for a few hours and it was already changing her in ways that she probably never thought was possible. Magenta spent years locked up in here, behind the castle's black gates. What had it really done to her? Was she changed at all when she started working for Frank? Was her brother changed? Janet was already throwing her arms around Rocky, and when he tried to walk away, the clever girl found a way to block his path. This sudden change in her could not be for the better. This behavior was not common in her species and if she started to act like this in public, it could have dire consequences. Magenta could not truly blame Frank for the relationship that she now shared with her brother. If anything, it was her own fault for allowing it to go on for so long. Both the actions of Magenta and now of Janet were simply not acceptable in the public's eye and if either were discovered and put out into the open, all would be lost.

Magenta never heard Columbia put the nail polish down but felt Columbia's hands rubbing up and down Magenta's legs. Whatever Janet was saying, it was quickly turning Columbia on. Magenta didn't care to hear all that Janet was confessing to Rocky. Just watching was enough for her. It had been so long since Magenta had seen a woman actually put a man's hands onto her breasts and beg for more. The love shared between Columbia and Frank couldn't count for much, and Magenta had really never watched herself make love to her brother so this was a welcome change. Janet had actually pulled Rocky down on top of her, who was now completley in a trance over her breasts, and it wasn't long before the bra was off. Janet was, after all, the first woman Rocky had been allowed to touch and Magenta was begining to think that Rocky preferred women over men. Magenta never really got to finish watching them have sex together for the first time because, even before Janet's bra was off, Columbia was on top of Magenta letting her hands go wild on Magenta's body. Magenta started laughing because this girl was turned on even faster than she was. Columbia tried to unclip Magenta's bra, but Magenta really wasn't in the mood. She would rather have finished watching what Janet wanted to do to Rocky or even up finish up what she had lost with her brother on the staircase. She really didn't want Columbia's fingers leaving tiny scratch marks on her thighs. Magenta never really felt anything from when Columbia touched her and even though two girls having sex was acceptable on her home planet, she was never into that. Magenta took charge and pushed herself up. "Awww, Magenta!" Magenta straighted out her bra and brushed her hair back. "Dinner will be served soon and neither of us are ready. Do you really want to make the master even angrier than he is?" Columbia sat back down, pouting, but at least she was keeping her hands to herself.


	43. Cheating Lovers

**Author Note: Back to Riff's POV. I think I like talking from his story better than Magenta's. I'm not so sure why myself.**

All that they were able to find outside were Magenta's wet dogs, just like Riff had suspected. The dogs must had frightened Rocky so he fled back inside. Going outside was a complete waste of time. The wet dogs eagerly greeted the men, and started to lick Brad's hand when he held it out for them to sniff. The dogs stayed away from Riff which wasn't anything new. Most living things just appalled him and didn't want to be near him, except for his sister. "Why did you bring us out here Riff? Its cold and wet!" Brad looked back at Riff who wasn't going to bother telling his master that he was not the one who brought them outside. There was no point in trying to bring further arguments about. Frank had still not told Riff his punishment for what happened on the staircase or for losing Rocky. "'I am sorry master." Riff simply turned around to lead them all back inside and started to count the raindrops that landed on his head. The rain seemed to be coming down harder than it was earlier and he was eager to get dried off. Brad tried to walk with him, probably wanting to talk about what happened on the staircase or possibly of Frank's treatment towards him, but Frank called Brad back. Even if Brad had been able to talk to him, Riff wouldn't have told him anything. It was none of his buissness what happened in this castle or what will happen in the castle.

Riff opened the door and Frank pushed him aside to get inside. "Come Brad, let us go up to my lab. We will be able to see all of the castle grounds from there." Riff shut the door and watched them go to the elevator. Riff tried to sneak away, but Frank called to him before he could dissapear. "Come along Riff. You might be of some use." Riff heard himself cursing under his breath, but didn't stop himself from following his master's orders and going into the elevator. "How could you do this? I told you to watch Rocky! He's out there someone, alone and cold, and it's all your fault!' Riff felt a slap against his back, and Riff knew that Frank was using his whip. The small distance between the three of them made it hard for the whip to have any full effect, but it did not stop Frank from bashing his high heels into Riff's legs and back. When the elevator door finally opened, Riff had to throw himself out of it to save himself from any serious bruising, but the whip didn't stop. The slaps against his poor back seemed to be harder and faster, and he fell on his knees."Mercy," he cried. "How did it happen? I understood you to be watching!" What could Riff possibly say? He started to lift himself up, but couldn't bring himself to look at his master. "I was only away for a minute, master." The whipping stopped, and Riff was thankful that this beating was much shorter than usual. "Well, see if you can find him." As soon as Riff planted his feet firmly on the floor, Frank slammed the whip back into his back and Riff was on his elbows again. Riff took a deep breath to gather up his strength, and tried to run before Frank could hit him anymore. Riff felt the whip at his back as he ran to the monitor. The human said nothing during this ordeal. He guessed there wasn't much one could say during a servent's disicpline.

Riff flipped the monitor on, and the first thing he saw was a man sitting in a wheel chair on their porch. The man seemed a great deal older than Brad was, and was much hairier than Brad was. "Master, we have a visitor." Riff smiled to himself. Riff did not know that another human would be coming that night, and if Riff didn't know, he was certain that Frank didn't know. Frank slowly walked over to study this new man, and Brad also had his look. Riff could tell from Frank's dazed expression that Frank truley did not know who this was. "Hey, Scotty!" Riff turned from looking at his master to Brad who seemed to recognize the man at the door. "Dr. Everett Scott!" That sounded like a rather odd name, but if Brad knew his name, Brad knew who he was. "You know this earthling" Frank slapped him with the whip before Riff could finish. Riff glared at Frank, but changed what he was going to say. "this person...?" Brad did not know that Frank or anyone else in this castle was not human and Frank was not about to tell him. "I most certainley do. He happens to be an old friend of mine." Frank leaned back onto the ladder next to him, as if trying to figure out what was happening in his own head. Riff didn't really care one way or the other. "I see. So this wasn't simply a chance meeting? You came here, with a purpose!" Frank slapped Brad on his side, but the slap seemed much lighter than any that Riff recieved that night. Brad, however, looked shocked that Frank would even touch him. "I told you my car broke down. I was telling the truth," Brad added when no one said anything. "I know what you told me, Brad. But this Dr. Everett Scott, his name is not unknown to me." Frank started to push Brad back which amused Riff because it was finally time that someone besides him and sister had to experience the true rath of Frank. "He was a science teacher at Denton High School." Frank stuck a ciggarette in his mouth and blew some of the smoke out at Brad. "And now he works for your government, doesn't he Brad? He's attached to the Bearu of Investiagatin!" Frank backed Brad into a staircas where he fell down. His robe fell off one of his shoulders leaving his chest partly exposed. It wasn't Riff's place to judge, but the human did not seem to know about anything with Frank was accusing "Scotty" of. The human was telling the truth. "I don't know!"

Riff turned back to the screen and saw the man had made his way into their castle. "The intruder is entering the building master." Riff turned the screen off and waited for Frank to give him orders. "He'll probably be in, in the Zenn Room. Shall we inquire of him in person?" Frank trotted over to some of his controls and started pulling the lever which brought Dr. Scott straight through a wall into the lab room, and stopped this new scienctist to Frank's feet where he stopped. "Great Scott!" The man looked completley in shock and covered in dust from the wall he tore apart. Brad could barely keep his jaw closed when he saw the magic that Frank had performed by bringing Dr. Scott to them without any real effort. Frank put his foot on the man's wheel chair, and the man recognized who Frank was. "Frank-N-Furter. We meet at last." Brad ran up to his old teacher and offered out his hand in friendship. "Dr. Scott!" The man's expression when he saw Brad told Riff that he didn't know Brad would be there. This wasn't a planned meeting at all and Frank was wrong, as usual. "Brad, what are you doing here?" They started to shake their hands, but Frank wouldn't give Brad a chance to answer. "Don't play games Dr. Scott. You know perfectly well what Brad Majors is doing here. It was part of your plan, was it not? That he and his female should check the layout for you? Well, unforturnatly for you all, the plans are to be changed. " Why did Frank always have to make everything bigger than it really was? If he had any common sense, he would see these two humans did not know that the other would be here? "I can assure you that Brad's presence here comes as a complete surprise to me. I came here to find Eddie." That explained a lot to Riff, and he knew that Dr. Scott was nothing more than a relative to Eddie. There wasn't some silly plan for Frank's downfall, something he was always afraid of. "Eddie? I've seen him!" Brad tried to say, but Frank cut him off. "What do you know of Eddie, Dr. Scott?" Riff loved watching Frank struggle to fit the pieces of a puzzle together. "I happen to know a great deal about him because Eddie ,happens to, be my nephew. " Frank gasped and tried to send Dr. Scott away when all four of them heard a gasp from the tank.

Brad was too amazed that his old teacher was in the castle to even notice the woman's gasp, but his master stormed right over to the tank just to discover the human girl was hiding in there with Rocky. Both of them were wearing nothing but a red sheet so it didn't take much to guess what they had been doing. Brad looked upset that his female had been sleeping with another and Frank looked like he was about to murder his newest creation. Riff found it all very entertaining. "Listen, I made you and I can break you just as easily!" Riff didn't find this as pleasing as he should have. As soon as Rocky was gone, who would Frank go to every night for his pleasure? Columbia would only please him for so long. Riff had to get Magenta out of there, at all cost. He was not going to let his sister suffer through this any longer. Rocky moved towards Frank when a loud bell interupted anything else that might have been said. Magenta stood at the top of the staircase with a bell in her hand. "Master, dinner is prepared!" Magenta had made quite an entrance and Frank looked nothing more than annoyed with her. "Excellent..." Frank didn't look as pleased as he would have if he wasn't so upset with Rocky already. "Under these circumstances, formal dress is to be optional!" Frank glared at Janet in digust. She said nothing and turned her head from him. Frank stomped his heels on the floor as loud as he could as he made his way to the dinner table.


	44. Last Supper

**Author Note: This story is slowly coming to an end. I'm going to be finishing up what is seen in the film of course, and then I will try to find a way to end it which will be hard. If I don't, this story will just go on and on just like a soap opera or something!**

Riff Raff followed his sister into the kitchen while Frank and his guests waited in the dining room. Magenta had the meat that Frank left for her prepared, and a bottle of wine was ready to keep everyone at ease. Riff wished he could read minds because Magenta was one of the hardest people to try to read. Like himself, Magenta had been trained to keep any feelings she had to herself. Feelings was not a part of the job. He put his hand on her shoulder and felt her muscles tense up under his touch. "Are you alright sister?" Her lips widened in a small smile, and she rested her hand back on his. "I'm fine Riff. Stop worrying. Do you know what kind of meat this is?" Riff looked at their dinner, but really had no clue what it was. It looked a little like turkey. "It's probably something from the lab. We better get going."

Everybody was already silently waiting for them by the time that Riff and Magenta reached the dinning table. Frank and Dr. Scott sat on the ends of the table. Columbia and Rocky sat to left of Frank while Brad and Janet sat on his right. Riff dropped the steaming meat on the plate in front of his master, and it lounded with a loud clank on the table. Magenta handed Frank the meat cutting device and Frank stood to slice the meat. Not a word was spoken as Riff started pouring the wine into their glasses, but akward dinners was something that Frank should be known for. Riff couldn't remember having a single meal with Frank that didn't end in fighting or wasting food. Anger from what had happened earlier was still floating around the air. Frank was upset with Rocky for sleeping with Janet, and Brad was probably just getting over the shock that Janet would betray him like that. "A toast," Frank began, "to absent friends." Everyone lifted their glasses, mumbled an agreement, and drank to the toast. Everyone knew who he was referring to, but no names were spoken. "And Rocky." Frank then pulled out a little hat with colorful designs and placed it on his head. Frank started to sing a birthday melody to Rocky, but didn't even bother to finish the song. Riff had almost forgotten that Rocky was only a few hours old. So much had happened since Rocky's first breath that Riff had lost track of time. Riff and his sister handed the meat out to those seated and everyone started to eat. Everyone there was probably starving and he swore that he heard Magenta's stomach growling from the hunger. They would not get a plate of food like everyone else because they were nothing more than the help of the house. He was going to get her away from Frank as soon as he could. Magenta would never work another day in her life, he would make sure of that. He would work enough to support both of them. She deserved that much.

"I came here to discuss Eddie." Dr. Scott told them. Columbia dropped her fork and leaned into the table. "Eddie!" Riff didn't want to hear any of them talking about the recently desceased biker, and his master felt the same way. Frank glared at Columbia in disgust, and turned the meat slicer on to shut her up. "That's rather a tender subject. Another slice anyone?" Everyone stopped eating and stared down at the plate in front of them. Magenta even stopped chewing on the piece she had snuck into her mouth. How very clever! Riff would never have thought that Frank was even capable of doing something like that. Frank must had cut up Eddie's body and put it in the kitchen so it would be served for dinner. Very slowly, everyone pushed their plates back except for Rocky who continued stuffing the biker's meat into his mouth. Riff was now very curious if Frank had left the body in the freezer or not. Columbia quietly excused herself from the table but the entire table could hear her mortified screams from the hallway. Riff would not feel any pity for the girl if he didn't see the sorrowful look on his sister's face. Columbia was the only real friend that Magenta had so whenever Columbia was devestated, so was Magenta. Riff knew it wouldn't take long for Columbia to find another man in her life. She wasn't bad looking and from the years she spent with Frank, he knew that she was a master in bed. She just had to move on. The sooner she got over Eddie, the sooner she would fall in love again.

"I knew he was in with a bad crowd, but it was worse than I imagined. Aliens!" Dr. Scott started telling Brad and Janet from his end of the table. Rocky's jaw dropped when he heard what Dr. Scott guessed but Riff doubted if Rocky really knew what aliens even were. "Dr. Scott!" Brad and Janet exclaimed at the same time, their eyes growing bigger by the minute. Frank put his fork down, clearly upset with the conversation. Riff could really care less if the humans discovered that Frank and his servents weren't from this planet. What did it matter? Nobody else would believe a word they said anyway. "Go on Dr. Scott, or should I say, Dr. Von Scott!" The teacher slammed his hands down on the table and Brad started to leave his chair to defend his long lost friend. "Just what exactly are you implying?" Riff was getting excited thinking that Brad and Frank would get into a fist fight. That would certainly be some after dinner entertainment, but Dr. Scott raised his hand to stop Brad from getting up and started to go into a detailed explanation about what his nephew was like. Riff wasn't sure why anyone cared at this point because nothing more could be done for Eddie. Dr. Scott pulled out a letter that Eddie had written sometime after the original operation to remove half of his brain. How in the world did Eddie write a letter and actually got it sent out? "I'm out of my hed. O hurry or I may be DEAD. They musn't carry out their evil deeds!" Riff hadn't even noticed that he was leaning forward to hear what Eddie had said in the letter. No names were mentioned, and Eddie never really said what was wrong with him so the letter didn't reveal the secret that bonded Eddie and Rocky together so Frank's experiment was still safe from human knowledge.

Frank stood up like he had heard enough and was ready to make his leave, but instead he pulled the table cloth off of the table taking all of the dishes with it. Riff heard himself cursing Frank under his breath for giving Magenta another mess to clean up when everyone else was in bed. Underneath the table cloth was a black coffin with Eddie's remains piled inside. Janet started to scream at the top of her lungs and ran to Rocky for protection. Riff knew that the dead couldn't move and the dead couldn't speak so he wasn't afraid of the body in front of him. If anything, he was terribly amused that Frank chose to hide the body there. He did feel Magenta take a step back behind him, but he didn't mind one bit. He wouldn't have cared if she started screaming as loudly as Janet because she was his sister and he would always be there for her. Riff did find it low of Frank to show the decaying corpse of Eddie to the only relative he had to come looking for him. Dr. Scott started to push himself back into the shadows so he would not have to look at his nephew who organs were spilling out of the side of the open coffin. Once Frank was back on his feet after the short fall he took by ripping the table cloth away, he saw Rocky holding Janet in his arms and Frank had enough. "Oh, Rocky!" Rocky was torn away from Janet, and Frank slapped her across the face. This was the first kind of actual violence that Frank had shown to his human guests all night. Janet screamed, and started to run out of the room with Frank close at her feet. Brad finally got out of his chair and wheeled Dr. Scott out of the dining room so he wouldn't be left behind. Riff heard Magenta start to laugh. It was amusing watching Frank interact with these strange humans but Riff quieted Magenta laughs. Rocky was still standing behind them and Riff didn't want her to accidently say something that Rocky could repeat to Frank. Rocky's loyalties were with the man who created him.

Riff peaked out of the doorway and saw Frank pushing his body into Janet's as she tried to run up the staircase. If Frank kept up this behavior, there would be another rape within the castle walls that night. Brad and Dr. Scott were in the elevator already but all of them were headed to the lab upstairs. "We should follow them sister." Magenta looked back at Rocky, but led the way up the stairs. Riff truly hated Rocky who was now taking away private time that Riff could be having with his sister. There was so much he needed to tell her but he couldn't say a single thing with Rocky behind him. What he needed to tell Magenta would have to wait. Columbia was standing in front of her room and begged to come with them to find out what all the commotion was about. Magenta stated to tell her when they all heard Janet screaming again so Magenta sped up her pace and ran into the lab to find that Frank had glued all of their guests feet to the floor. Magenta looked back at her brother but made her way to the lower level. Riff stayed close behind her and listened to Dr. Scott try to tell Brad and Janet that he suspected the castle they were in was nothing more than a ship that could be used to travel through space. Riff was starting to admire all of the knowledge that the man in the wheelchair had because he had figured all of this out in such a short time. He was not a man one wanted to mess with. "You mean," Janet asked leaning towards to the doctor. "He's going to send us to another planet?" Frank jumped off his seat and bumped into Janet. "Planet, shamnet, Janet!" Riff watched Frank rub his body against Janet, and Riff only felt sorry for her because it had not been too long ago that Magenta was put through the same kind of humiliation. Janet started screaming loudly when Frank tried to pull down her bra staps.The only difference between Janet and Magenta was that when Janet screamed and pushed Frank away, he didn't continue his advances. Whenever Magenta had screamed for him to stop, Frank simply slapped her and continued on with the rape. Oh, how Riff hated that man.

Frank fell back into the ladder when Janet pushed him away, but instead of looking discouraged, he stood up as straight as he could and strutted his stuff in front of his prisoners. One by one, Magenta was given the signal to pull down the red lever, and the prisoners were turned into nothing more than nude statues. Was that really a fair fight? Riff wasn't allowed to question it and his sister did look like she was having fun pulling that lever. Riff imagined it was because pulling that lever allowed her to be in charge of something for the first time in her life. He wasn't going to take that fun away. "My God," a voice said. Riff looked up and saw Columbia standing in the upper level. She had been so quiet up to that point so Riff had forgotten that she was even there. "I can't take any more of this -  
first you spurn me for Eddie, then you cast him off like an old overcoat for Rocky. You chew people up and then spit them out - I loved you, do you hear me - I LOVED YOU - And what did it get me - I'll tell you - a big nothing. You're like a sponge. You take, take, take, take! You drain others of their love and emotions. Well, I've had enough. You've got to choose between me and Rocky - so named because of the rocks in his head," Columbia told Frank. She had made her way down and faced Frank without any fear in her eyes. Riff had to give Columbia all of the respect in the world for standing up to Frank like she did. Frank looked appalled, and he turned around to nod at Magenta who pulled the lever. Magenta's friend was turned in a statue instantly. "It's not easy having a good time," Frank told them. Frank spotted Rocky almost posing on the upper level, and Magenta turned him into a statue without even waiting for Frank's permission. Frank made his way over to a wall to lean against it. "Even smiling makes my face ache. My children turn on me. Rocky's behaving just as Eddie did. Maybe I made a mistake in splitting his brain between the two of them."

Magenta stormed over to Frank in pure outrage. She was actually screaming at him which surprised not only Frank, but Riff as well. He had never expected anything like this from his baby sister before. Frank even took a step back when she approached him. "I grow weary of this world! When will we return to Transylvania, huh?" Riff stayed behind her, ready to attack Frank even he even layed a finger on his sister. Riff let his hand run up and down Magenta's arm and she looked back at him with love in her eyes. He would truly do anything for her. "Magenta, I am indeed grateful to both you and your brother RIff Raff - you have both served me well - loyalty such as yours must be rewarded and you will discover when the mood takes me I can be quite generous." Magenta snapped her gaze away from Riff and back at Frank with a fake smile. "I ask for nothing, master." Frank pushed himself off the wall and looked like he wanted nothing more than to slap Magenta into unconisousness. Riff made sure never to let his eyes leave Frank's hand because if the hand raised to strike Magenta, Riff would be there to stop it. "And you shall receive it - in abundance!" Frank hurried into the elevator and slammed the door shut before Riff or Magenta could follow "Come. We are ready for the floor show." He pressed the button and the elevator carried Frank back downstairs. Magenta and Riff watched silently. As soon as Frank was out of sight, he guided Magenta's arms with his until their elbows met and then back down again in their secret motion. It was time to tell her. It was time to tell her everything. His plan would be carried out that night, and with Frank getting ready for the floor show, it would give Riff the time to get his sister ready for what was going to happen. He held tightly onto her hand, and led the way out of the lab. It was going to be a long night.


	45. Frank's Goodbye

**Author Note: I'm growing near the end of my story. I just need to figure out how to end it. I have an idea in my head so we'll see how this works out.**

Riff brought his sister into his own bedroom and shut the door behind them. He turned a dimply lit lamp on beside his bed and opened his closet. "I simply cannot believe that man! If it was up to him, we would be on this dreadful planet until the end of his days. He'll probably be contacting his mother tonight just to make sure he will be able to stay here until I go mad!" Magenta was not allowed to rant as often as she needed to so he figured it was best to let her get the anger out of her system. "What are you looking for Riff? I didn't you kept anything at all in your closet." He smiled to himself, and pulled his weapon out of the darkness. He turned around so his sister could see the shining tool he was holding. "A laser! Where did you get this?" she asked taking it from his hands. "I brought it with us when we first moved into this place." Her eyes were bright and wide which was something he had not seen for some time. "We're going to take over this ship little sister. I'll make sure the humans are safe of course, and I'll get us out of here. Don't worry. Leave everything up to me." She stopped admiring the lazer and smiled ear to ear at him. "Oh, Riff!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him as tightly as she could. He brought his arms around her back and closed his eyes. Just being allowed to smell the perfume of her hair was enough to give her everything that she wanted. He pulled his body away from hers just enough so he could stare into her green eyes. She was truly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He leaned forward so his lips could meet with hers, and they joined in one of the most romantic kisses he had with her in a long time. Her lips felt soft against his, and she opened her mouth wider to invite him inside. His tongue slid against hers and he felt her push her body hardly into his. Her fingers were pinching into his back and one of her legs was riding up his backside. He felt himself growing hard, but they couldn't do this. Not now. As soon as they were in control, he would be able to take her again. He unwillingly pushed her leg down and stepped back. "We have work to do Magenta." She took her arms with him and although she looked hurt, she would get over quickly. He would make sure that when they finally did make love, he would make sure it wouldn't be something she would forget.

He bent back into his closet and pulled out two uniforms that were used to travel through space more quickly. The space outfits actually made the body weight lighter so they would be home in only a few hours once they took off. She took hers without even asking and gazed down at it. "I didn't even know you still had these!" Magenta stipped off the thin piece of cloth she liked to call her nightgown and pulled the silver material over her undergarments. Riff started to take off his jacket when he heard music playing from the stage. They didn't have a lot of time. He threw the jacket onto the bed, and started to unbutton his shirt. Magenta opened the door so she could hear what they were saying on stage a bit better. "Does Frank know that there isn't an audience...?" Riff chuckled. Frank didn't know much. "Do you want to be the one to tell him?" Riff layed his shirt out next to his jacket and pulled his pants off. He put his matching silver uniform over himself and turned to his sister. It was almost time. He grabbed a rubber band from his desk and tied his hair into a tight ponytail over his head. He glanced in the mirror to make sure it looked alright when he noticed how thin he had gotten. His hip bones were protruding out his thighs and he had bones sticking out of his shoulders that he didn't even know he had. Keeping himself worried about his sister's well being, he forgot to take care of his own. That didn't matter now. As soon as they were back home, the first thing he would do is make sure that they got a proper meal. He moved away from the mirror and back to his sister. "It sounds like Frank is doing his solo." Magenta laughed at the thought of what Frank might be wearing and moved to the mirror to fix her own hair. Riff kept watch and felt his heard pound a little faster. He was getting nervous about what was yet to come. Mangenta tapped him on the shoulder and he almost jumped because his mind was wandering with everything that might go wrong with the confrontation with their master. He couldn't let her sense his worries. He smiled when he saw her hair put up, and she looked confident in herself with what was about to happen. It was time.

He grabbed the laser from the bed and walked down the hallway with his sister close behind him. The music was getting louder, but paused outside the door to the stage room. "Are you ready?" She squeezed his hand and smiled. "I'm ready whenever you are." Taking a deep breath, he pushed the doors open. He aimed his gun straight at that stage and started to shout at the top of his lungs so Frank would hear. "Frank-N-Furter, it's all over. You're mission is a failure. Your lifestyle's too extreme...I'm your new commander. You now are my prisoner. We return to Transylvania." Frank looked at a total loss for words so Riff turned to his sister. "Prepare the transit beam." Magenta turned to leave when Frank screamed at her. "Wait!" Magenta stared at Riff as if waiting his permission to stay and listen to what Frank had to say. Frank had dressed everyone there in stage make up with matching corsets, and even though Frank chose not to dress Dr. Scott, the old teacher had on fishnets and high heels. It was quite a sight to see. It was even funnier because Frank had drooping feathers on behind his make up and his make up was smearing due to the fact that he had just been dancing in the pool. Janet and Brad stayed close to Dr. Scott to the left of Frank while Columbia stayed with Rocky to his right. Frank weakly smiled at them, not moving from the center of the stage. "I, I can explain." Magenta moved away from the doorway and Riff lowered the laser. Even prisoners are given last words. Magenta smiled at him, but the smile was fake. Riff could tell. Magenta loved being in power over Frank for once in her life. Riff didn't offer Frank a kind smile. A man like Frank didn't deserve it.

Frank whispered something into Columbia's ear and then into Rocky's ear. Columbia ran to put the spotlight on Frank, and Rocky lowered the curtain behind Frank. He then took his place next to the other humans. He broke into song with the others working as backup singers to his pathetic song. Riff wasn't listening to a single word that Frank was telling him. Frank never listened to anything Riff or Magenta said so it was time Frank got it back in full force. Riff even saw his sister yawning next to him. She wasn't paying attention either. Frank was making his way off of the stage, but by that point, he wasn't even looking at Riff anymore. He wasn't looking at Magenta either. Frank was lost in his own little world with a make believe audience, and make believe applause at the end of his song. He was even waving and thanking these invisible people with his smiles. Had he truly lost his mind? Was he completly mad? That wouldn't save him from what Riff was about to do. Nothing would save Frank-N-Furter now. "How sentimental," Magenta told him, bringing Frank back into reality. Frank looked almost surprised that they were even still there. Frank turned to look in the audience and looked even more confused that there was nothing there except for empty seats. Frank looked back at Riff and Riff lowered the lazer down so it pointed directly at his old master. Riff started moving towards Frank, and noticed that with every step that Riff took forward, Frank took several steps back. "And also presumptuous of you. You see when I said "we" were to return  
to Transylvania, I referred only to Magenta and myself." Magenta looked at him, probably confused about Riff was saying, but she didn't open her mouth and Riff didn't lower his laser. "I'm sorry, however, if you found my words misleading but, you see, you are to remain here, in spirit anyway." Riff put the tip of the razer and Frank fell onto the small stairs leading up to the stage. "Good heavens, that's a laser," Dr. Scott told the others. Riff glanced up at the teacher for a second but never lowered the laser. "Yes, Dr. Scott. A laser capable of emitting a beam of pure anti-matter," Riff told him. "You mean, you're going to kill him? What's his crime?" Noble Brad, if only he knew the true Frank-N-Furter. Riff didn't really know what to tell them. How could he explain the years and years of abuse that was suffered under his reign? How could he tell them the countless times his sister was raped, the starvation, the scars on his back? "You saw what became of Eddie. Society must be protected," Dr. Scott told Brad. Riff could not thank that doctor enough for answering a question that Riff wouldn't be able to. " Exactly, Dr Scott. Now Frank-N-Furter, your time has come. Say goodbye to all this and hello to oblivion."

Frank pushed himself back to his feet, and stared into Riff's eyes to see if Riff was joking. Riff stepped closer to his old master to prove that all of this was really happening and Frank started stepping back in obvious fear. Riff put both of his hands onto the laser and aimed when he heard a high pitch scream from the other side of the room. In reflex, he turned around but couldn't stop himself from firing the weapon. The beams struck Columbia down onto the floor. She was killed instantly. Riff didn't mean to do that. Once the laser if fired, he could do nothing to stop it. He would not miss Columbia, but he knew his sister would. Riff didn't even look at Magenta's reaction to Columbia's untimely death. He put all of his concentration back on Frank. Frank cried out when he saw what happened to Columbia and ran back into the curtain. Thinking he would be able to get away, Frank started climbing up the fabric. Frank made it the very stop when Riff fired the laser again into Frank's back. Frank screamed and fell to the floor, taking the curtain with him. Janet screamed and hid her face behind Brad. Magenta had not followed behind Riff but stayed at the bottom of the staircase. She looked at loss of words for what she just saw happen. Riff could never have told his baby sister that he was planning on murder that night. If Magenta had known, she would have stopped it and Riff couldn't have risked letting that happen. He heard her walk up the few steps behind him and look over his shoulder to see if Frank was really dead. Riff never lowered the laser. If he saw any slight movement, he would shoot again.

Rocky let out a very strange moaning noise, and pushed the humans out of the way to get to Frank. Riff could understand the connection between Frank and Rocky. In one sense, Frank was literally Rocky's mother. Frank was the one that brought Rocky into the world, and Frank was the first person to show this new man any kind of love. Rocky tore the curtain away from Frank, and held the master in his arms. If Rocky cared that much about Frank, they deserved to be together. They deserved to die together. Riff wasn't planning on Rocky's murder, but he wasn't planning on Columbia's murder either. Magenta wasn't too fond of Rocky either so that was all the permission he needed to shoot the laser at the blonde man. The man was much stronger than Riff ever expected and Rocky was still running with Frank in his arms after four shoots from the laser. Rocky made it the top of one of the stage props with Frank on his back when Riff fired one last shot. The entire structure Rocky was on fell to the ground. Rocky and Frank splashed into the pool, but neither of them moved again. Rocky was floating face down in the water. It was over.

"God God," Brad mumbled. Janet moved her face away from Brad's chest and Riff felt her eyes on him. "You killed them!" Janet exclaimed. Riff wasn't stupid. He knew they were dead, all of them. He slowly lowered his weapon down but didn't stop staring at the bodies. Magenta was even keeping her distance from him. Riff could almost feel the hate he had for the people in his pool through his veins and it was best that no one come near him at that moment. "I thought you liked them. They liked you," Magenta told him. Riff squeezed his hands onto the laser to help him release his anger. "They didn't like me. They never liked me!" he screamed. "You did right," Dr. Scott suddenly said. Riff had almost forgotten all about the humans. He saw Magenta turn to see them. She had forgotten they were all standing there too. "A decision had to be made," Riff told them. He kept the laser by his stomach and walked in front of the now frightened humans. Magenta moved next to his side, right where she belonged. "You're ok by me," the teacher replied in a trembling voice. "I'm sorry about your nephew." Riff wasn't sorry that Eddie was dead. Eddie had to be one of the most outrageous people living on the planet but Riff was sorry that Dr. Scott had to see him falling apart in that casket. " Eddie? Yes, well, perhaps it was for the best." Dr. Scott said, his sweating hands holding onto his chair. "You must leave now Dr Scott while it's still possible. We are about to beam the entire house back to the planet of transexual in the galaxy of Transylvania. Go, now!" Riff added when not one of the humans was leaving after he told them to. Janet left first, and Brad was right behind her with Dr. Scott. Riff imagined this would be one interesting story to tell their friends when they found their own way back home.

Magenta started laughing loudly. A large load was just taken off their shoulders, and when they retired that night, it would be the first time Riff slept in ages. He just couldn't believe it was all really over. "Our noble mission is almost completed my most beautiful sister," Riff told her, sliding his hand across her cheek. "soon we will return to the moon-drenched shores of our androgenous planet." Magenta looked towards the cieling, as if imaging the dances of their dark culture. " Ah - sweet Transexual - land of night -to sing and dance once more to your dark refrains. To take that step to the right..." Magenta stomped her right leg on the floor and smiled and Riff. Riff stepped with her, his arms wide to the sides. "But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane." Together, they thrust their hips towards each other. "And our world will do the Time Warp again!" Magenta concluded. She had one hand towards him and he pushed his hand onto hers, guided until their elbows met, and back down again. Magenta started to laugh with excitement. They were finally going back home.


	46. Long Ride Home

**Author Note: I do not know where I am going with this chapter, but I have to have this chapter in the story. I think there will be only about 3 more chapters left to write until I am finished, but I have A LOT of editing to do with previous chapters. Riff's character will be changing quite a bit in this chapter.**

Riff really had no idea how to control the ship and he only hoped that it was going the right way. Believe it or not, Frank was the one who steered the ship to earth. Riff barely remembered where the control room even was. Magenta slipped away soon after take off to prepare some food for the both of them, and to give Riff time to figure out how to direct their path. Although he loved science with all of his heart, all of the different buttons and flashing lights in the basement room seemed alien to him and he was afraid to touch anything. One wrong click could send the ship crashing back down to earth. Deciding it was best to leave everything alone, he went back up the stairs to find his little sister.

The castle seemed a lot more quiet than usual, and he knew that it would take time to get used to this new silence. Columbia's tap shoes would never be worn again, and that black whip that Frank loved more than his servants was locked away in Frank's closet. Riff would see to it himself that the whip stayed in that tomb. Riff would have to get rid of the bodies before they landed. As much as he would like never to lay eyes on Frank again, he had committed murder. Like on earth, murder was not tolerated on their home planet. Riff would have to make up some story of what happened to Frank because the dissapearence of Mr. Frank-N-Furter would not be taken lightly. If anybody found out what happened, it could result in the death of himself and his sister. That would not happen. That could not happen. There were no witnesses, and as long as he cleaned up his mess, there would be no evidence. Riff would be able to get a new job in a new house with his beautiful sister at his side. The details of their relationship would always be kept a secret, and nobody would ever find out. Riff was almost certain that Magenta could not have children which was to their benefit. Riff never liked or wanted children to begin with. They would live far away from the rest of the world where nobody would ever be able to judge them, a place where they wouldn't get hurt anymore. It was Riff's job to find that place.

Magenta was in the kitchen, quietly humming to herself while she prepared some meat. Riff had never seen his sister in such a cheeful mood, and she had let her pretty hair down on her back. She had changed into a pretty black dress that looked like she had never even worn it before. He didn't even know that she had that dress. It was similar to her slave uniform she had to wear all these years, but it looked clean and the fabric clung to her curves. She was doing it again. She was turning him on more than she could ever know, and every little movement she did made him want her even more. The way that she glided across the kitchen floor, and the way that her soft voice carried the tune of her song, and even the way that she got out the dinner plates to put the food on made his breathing grow heavy. She was all his now, and this was the time to prove it. No man would ever touch her. She would belong to him until the day she died. He snuck up behind her, and put his strong hands on her hips. Her humming stopped and he felt her body shake a little, but she calmed down when she knew that he wasn't Frank coming back from the dead. "Riff, you scared me! I'm making our dinner. I can't remember the last time we had an actual meal, and I'm so hungry!" Not a single word that she said registered in Riff's mind as his hands pressed against her sides. He pushed his hips into her backside, and didn't try to hide the erection that was strong in his pants. "Riff please, I'm trying to finish this." Why did girls always have to make things so complicated? Only a few hours ago, she was pressuring him for pleasure and when he was finally ready, she was ignoring him! She had no right to deny him like this, and especially after he saved her from such a horrible future with Frank. He picked her up by her waist and shoved her into the island of the kitchen. He was the master of the house now, and he was in charge. Things were going to go his way from now on. He pulled the black dress over her waist, and dropped his own pants. She was struggling against his weight, but she wasn't going anywhere. "Riff please, I'm really hungry. I just thought-" He managed to get his underwear off using one of his hands, and he rammed his erection back into Magenta's rear. "Shut up! You're going to listen to me now!" She was sobbing, but she had to learn that he was the new master. He grabbed a knife from the counter behind him to cut Magenta's panties from her body. By accident, he scraped one of Magenta's old scars and re-opened the wound. The scar had been self inflicted he knew so she be thankful that her blood was oozing from it once again. "Riff, stop!" One of his fingers was working its way between her legs, and he was dissapointed to find out that she was very dry. That wasn't going to stop her. He forced her legs apart, and he literally rammed himself into her delicate center. Her body was forced off the ground, and he heard her cry out from the rough force. He grabbed her by the hair to keep her down, and he started pushing himself deep into her. She didn't bother trying to match his violent thrusts, and the only thing he could hear was his own gasping for air. He moved his hands over her breasts and back down to her waist. He kept his hands tight around her hip bones and that helped him get deeper into her than he had ever had before. She gasped in pain seconds before he made his climax. He stopped moving, and concentrated on catching his breath. Magenta was still underneath him, and didn't say a word when he pulled himself out of her. Her very familar blood was on the tip of his member, and he knew that she would be bleeding later that night. He pulled his pants back over his waist, and wiped some of the sweat away from his brow. "I'm going to go clean up. I'll be back in a few minutes for dinner."

He had no intentions of cleaning up or even washing his hands. He waited outside the door to see what she would do when she thought that he was gone. She stayed on the island for a few minutes without bothering to even bring her legs back together. What was she thinking? He wished that he could read minds, but if she didn't learn now that he was the dominant one in this relationship, she would never learn. Very slowly, she pushed herself to her feet and rubbed her eyes. She stared at her torn panties on the floor, and for a second he thought that she was going to do something, but she didn't. She left the panties alone, and cut the meat for dinner. She tossed the plates on the table, and went to pour the wine. Riff brushed his hair back, and cooly walked over to the table. Magenta didn't ackowledge him. Didn't she have any respect for authority? "Come sit with me my sister." She sat the wine glasses down on the table, and chose to sit in the chair furthest from him. "Why did you do that to me Riff?" He took a forkful of food in his mouth and started chewing. He had never felt better in his life, but she wasn't touching her own food. "Eat Magenta." She pushed the plate in front of her and stared at him. "I'm not hungry." He stood up and slammed his fist on the table. He saw her eyes grow wide when he walked to her. "Eat now!" Her eyes never left his firm gaze, but she sumbitted to him and started putting food into her mouth. He watched her swallow the food, and then sat down to finish his own. "Riff, you're scaring me. What's wrong with you?" He put the fork back down on the table and looked back at her. "Did I ask you something? I don't believe I did, but you're talking. Be quiet!" Magenta looked down at her food, and didn't say another word.

Riff left the table without saying anything more to his sister, and went upstairs where he could alone. Was he being too hard on her? No, this is how all men were. Men had to be controlling or the girls would walk all over them. He was doing what was best for her, and she would know that soon. Life was changing for the better. Pacing always calmed him down, and this night was no exception. He liked the hear the sound of his own shoes across the carpet. He was going to learn to become a man like the others were, and only then would Magenta respect him. Only then would their love be perfect. His body was tired from the long day, but he had to check up on Magenta before he could let himself sleep. He took off his shoes so he would not hear her coming. He put his ear on her bedroom door and he heard her crying inside. Was she crying for Columbia or was she crying for how he was treating her? He wanted to go in and comfort her like he always had, but he couldn't. He went back into his own room and looked out of the window. They should be landing in the morning. The challenges that the morning held would be thought about then. He didn't think anymore of his sister crying herself to sleep or of the rotting corpses downstairs. The only thought that stayed with him into sleep was that he was finally free.


	47. Magenta's Diary

**Author Note: I'm trying to write as much as I can before I get caught up my homework and horrid job once again! Very short chapter I know**

**Magenta POV**

Magenta curled up on her bed and let her heart cry. Why was he doing this to her? He had raped her once before in front of Frank, but why now? He had no need to prove himself, and he no longer had to hide his affections for her. She couldn't find any explanation for his actions. She had a romantic night planned out with rose petals on the bed and scented candles to set the mood. His touches would be tender, and he would keep her in his arms all night. Never, not even in her wildest dreams, did she imagine that she would spend the first night of her freedom crying alone in her bed. Her brother didn't love her anymore. That had to be it. If he still loved her, he wouldn't try to hurt her like this. Was she not pleasing him anymore? Was she not attractive to him anymore? She went into her bathroom, and stared at her reflection in the mirror. To any normal person, she looked like monster she knew. Her skin was pale, her hair was unkempt, and her mascara was running down her eyes. She felt her opened scar on her upper thigh, and sighed. This is what she deserved. If her brother didn't love her anymore, nobody could possibly love her. She got the pair of scissors off of her sink, and held out one of her wrists. Why try to hide it anymore? Riff knew what she was doing, and he didn't care. She pressed the blade deep into the skin, and held her breath as the skin broke and the blood came out. She watched the dark liquid form a red line underneath the metal, and then start to flow out onto her arm. If there was any pain, she didn't feel it. She repeated her actions with other wrist, and then dropped the scissors onto the floor. Her arms were trembling, and her knees buckled. Magenta knew that the blood loss was making her feel faint, but what did that matter? She crawled next to the toliet, and rested her head on the wall. It took a lot of strength to bring her legs to her chest, but she knew that she deserved all of this. Everything that was happening to her was all her fault. Her brother would be much better off without her. She closed her eyes, and fell into a very restless sleep.


End file.
